The Power of a Wish
by IcyPanther
Summary: [Complete!] DracoHermione After a mysterious incident in which the Golden Trio find themselves at Malfoy Manor, they discover something about Draco never known before. Can they help Draco and can Draco be of any aid to them in these troubled times?
1. Prolouge and Chapter One

Disclaimer: IcyPanther (that's me!) does not own any of the Harry Potter characters, ideas, potions, etc...... Got it? Good!  
  
The Power of a Wish  
  
Prologue and Chapter One  
  
*...* indicates emphasis on a word.  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
'''...''' indicates imperio thought talking (the command) *************  
  
Author's Note before you start- the reason prologue and chapter One are together is prologue is much to short to be a whole chapter! Happy Reading!  
  
Oh yes! One more thing! I like to do random quotes before and after the story! Just be prepared!  
  
***************  
  
"Come on Harry! We haven't got all day! It closes at 7:00! You hurry up too Ron!" Hermione's voice rang down the empty halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Grudgingly, Harry and Ron both picked up their pace and caught up to one of their best friends, the other being for Harry Ron, and vice-versa.  
  
As Hermione swept ahead, her black school robes flew on either side of her like a pair of dark wings. Her boots clacked loudly on the stone corridor floors.  
  
"Why us?" muttered Ron to Harry, looking up the hall at Hermione who was now a good fifteen feet in front of them.  
  
Hiding a smile at the look on Ron's face that spoke of misery and suffering, Harry just shrugged and continued to follow their bushy haired friend.  
  
The three fifth year Gryffindors had left their warm and cozy common room to venture the cold and drafty halls to a very important destination..... *The library*.  
  
It was two days into winter break and all of the students had gone home for the holidays. Well, save for the Golden Trio, Fred and George, Ginny, a third and sixth year from Ravenclaw, a fourth year from Slytherin, and two second years from Hufflepuff.  
  
Hermione's parents had decided to go to France, just like a few years before, but Hermione politely declined, wanting to stay and keep her friends company.  
  
The Weasley parents had gone to Romania to visit Charlie with Percy and Bill. The other children had opted to stay at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry had not gone back because why would he want to live with the Dursley's more than he needed to?  
  
Being fifth years, O.W.L. 's (Ordinary Wizarding Level) were coming up in the near spring. The teachers had assigned them *a ton* of homework over break. The smartest witch at Hogwarts wanted to get a head start and was dragging Ron and Harry along with her.  
  
The boys looked out a passing window longingly. Instead of being in a musty old library working, they should be out on the grounds having a snowball fight. Or visiting Dobby in the kitchens. Or drinking hot chocolate. Or...... The list went on and on.  
  
But neither boy could deny it. The teachers *had* assigned a boatload of homework.  
  
In charms class, Professor Flitwick had given them, as a Christmas present, an eight-foot essay on the properties of a good camouflage spell and what its main uses were.  
  
Snape had assigned them a six-foot essay on the Draught of Living Death and a seven-foot essay on the reactions of Tiger claw.  
  
Professor McGonagall had told them to practice on transforming items into mittens and an essay to do on the spell.  
  
Professor Sinstra had handed out several star charts that needed to be labeled, *correctly.*  
  
Trelawny had assigned diaries that the students had to right down everything that they'd done that day. Then, they had to use Unfogging the Future to decipher their days meaning.  
  
Hermione had some ancient runes work and Hagrid had assigned nothing at all.  
  
At the door to the libriary Hermione stood tapping her foot impatiently for the red haired and the black haired boys.  
  
The Golden Trio was just about to enter, when a pull around their navels grabbed them, much like a portkey feeling, and they disappeared.  
  
**************************  
  
Prolouge is over! Yeah! I got it all typed!  
  
"The probelm is, I can't remember what I've forgotten."  
-Neville Longbottom  
  
I have been quoting that all day in a pretty good imitation of Neville's voice! And there it is, my first totally random quote! Neville and I have something in common (maybe that's why I luv him! lol!), we both forget a lot. Today, I forgot my IMEA scales in my locker! AHHHHHH!!!!  
  
***************************  
  
Now if you've forgotten or skipped the beginning, here comes Chapter One!  
  
***************************  
  
Chapter One  
  
*************************  
  
The black cordlike rope lashed down again on the pale boy's unprotected back, bringing fourth a cry of anguish as the whip broke through the skin, sending a rivulet of blood dripping down his back.  
  
Another hit, another cry. The torturous cycle continued, slowly, but gradually, wearing down the boy, but yet he didn't cry. Not one tear escaped from his silver blue eyes. Not one.  
  
Thirty-seven.  
  
Thirty-Eight.  
  
Thirty-nine.  
  
The only way to hold himself concious was to not think about the pain. Simply push it to the back of the mind and hope it would stay there, in that dark, unwanted corner. Counting the lashes helped, it was the only way.  
  
Forty-nine.  
  
Fifty.  
  
Little black dots swam in the youth's vision, calling to him to just let the pain consume him, to find peace. But no. His body might go down, but no way would his spirit.  
  
A few seconds later, a releived sensation came from his upper torso. The pain was still there, but the hiss of the whip had stopped. But the relief was short lived.  
  
A well placed kick caught him in his stomach, and he rolled up, trying to protect himself from the onslaught. But to no avail.  
  
Blows rained down upon his slim form, each turning the whitish skin to red purple and blue.  
  
The familiar taste of blood escaped his lips, as a particulary well placed kick hit him right below the rib cage. He now lay curled on the floor, his knees drawn up to his chest, his face downwards, trying to escape this vile creature, this man, who called himself the boy's father.  
  
His silver blond hair cascadedover his eyes and he was not surprised to see red droplets sprinkling each strand.  
  
A hand grabbed his face and pulled it roughly upwards, so that he was looking at the man responible for this pain.  
  
The man's thumb gently caressed the boy's cheek, soft as a dove's wing, the skin not yet marred.  
  
"Why, my Dragon? Why?" The man spoke, his voice gentle, yet holding deadly malice. "Why must you make me do this to you? Why my Dragon?"  
  
The young Slytherin kept silent, his eyes never leaving those of his father, refusing to back down or show fear.  
  
"DAMN YOU DRACO!" The older Malfoy pulled his hand into a fist and rammed it into his son's face, causing him to fly out of his grasp and fly backwards, his head hitting the stone wall with a thud.  
  
Draco wished he could get out, to submit to the pain, to float through a wonderful black void where no feeling or thought existed. But he would never back down to anyone. He would never go down without a fight.  
  
'Please....someone......help....me....'  
  
The black specks swam in front of his eyes, but stubbornly he refused their call. He would fight to the end, he would not lose.  
  
"You know Draco," purred Lucius, gliding over to the fallen boy. "I could stop...... You'd like that wouldn't you?"  
  
No response came from the bloodied youth.  
  
"ANSWER ME!"  
  
"..."  
  
"DAMMIT! IMPERIO!"  
  
A little voice entered Draco's mind. It was soft and gentle, seeming to tell him it would do all the deciding. He had nothing to worry about...  
  
'"Draco.... just say yes..... say yes..... say yes....."'  
  
'No! Can't let'  
  
'''Yes..."'  
  
'Father win.....'  
  
"'Yes.... Yes...'''  
  
'But I can't ignore it...'  
  
'"Yes.... Just answer yes Draco."' The whispery voice grew cold, the safe feeling retreating.  
  
Draco felt his mouth forming into a shape.  
  
'NO!'  
  
"Yes." His voice was dull and monotone, a result of the imperius curse, and at once the presence of the guiding voice disappeared, as its call had been answered.  
  
"You want me to stop Dragon?"  
  
Vision blurring, Draco shook his head.  
  
"No? Prehaps you just need a little more...... influencing."  
  
Another cry escaped Draco's lips and was joined in by a dull cracking noise.  
  
"Why, Dragon! I do believe I just broke one of your ribs!" Lucius said in mock surprise. His voice then grew more menacing, but still with a light tease to it. "Let's try that again..."  
  
Lucius raised his right foot and kicked his son square in the chest. And thus, the pain continued.  
  
"Dragon." Lucius knelt down next to the boy, carefully minding that his robes didn't get blood on them. He once again cupped Draco's chin in his hand. "Just cry for me Dragon. Is that so much to ask for? Just cry for me...."  
  
Draco glared at his father, although it was really more of a wince. His father could do whatever he wanted to him. He could make him bleed, plead for mercy, scream, anything. But he could never make him cry. A tear would never escape from his eyes. Because he didn't cry.  
  
Sick of listening to the silence that enshrouded the small dungeon cell, Lucius smacked his son, leaving a large red print on his cheek. "Now cry!"  
  
"No." His voice was soft, barely above a whisper, yet it still held defiance.  
  
"What did you say?" Lucius's voice bordered on the edge of rage.  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Why you-" Lucius dropped the boy's head and it hit the ground. And he began to hurt Draco even more. Just to see him cry. Well, among other things.  
  
To see him cry, the one thing he could not make his son do. For never winning a quidditch match against Potter. For always being beated in classes by the mudblood, Hermione Granger. To being a failure in his father's eyes.  
  
Like lightning the blows came, each striking directly after the last one, leaving no time to breathe.  
  
Angry swirls of blackness were fogging up Draco's vision, yet he stayed concious.  
  
'Please....... someone...... anyone...............somebody......help.....................me. Someone........I can...........trust.'  
  
A flash of gold appeared in his vision and then everything went black. But then colors swam back into view, pictures were formed, and the torment began anew.  
  
************************  
  
"Get off my foot Ron!"  
  
"You're squishing me Harry! Roll over!"  
  
The three Gryffindors were lying in a crumpled heap, a mass of tangled arms and legs.  
  
Harry got up first and held out his hand to help Hermione up.  
  
"Bloody hell..... where are we?" Ron was looking around the hall the trio now found themselves in.  
  
One could easily see it was a Dark Arts house. They were standing on a velvety red carpet that ran down the center of the hall. Shrunken house elf heads adorned the walls, each wearing a grim expression. Paintings of witches and wizards that specialized in the Drak Arts hung on the walls. But something was alike in each of those photos...  
  
Each of the photos contained a man or woman, all with the same plantanium blond hair that their arch rival had.  
  
"I know where we are," piped up Hermione in a small voice. We're in Malfoy's house...  
  
"How'd we get here?" Harry was looking around for a door when they heard footsteps approaching, at a hurried pace, headed straight for them.  
  
*************************  
  
"NO!" Draco's yell echoed around the dungeon, as he flew backwards again and slammed into the wall. "I'll never do it!"  
  
"You will Draco, you will..."  
  
Draco tiredly glared up at his father, all strength had left him. Yet his eyes were wary, watching his father's every move.  
  
"Son. All I want you to do is cry."  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Then we'll skip on to the next request. YOU WILL BECOME ONE OF US!"  
  
"No I won't! I don't want to be a fuckin' deatheater! I won't join!"  
  
"YES YOU WILL!" Lucius picked Draco up by his hair and wrenched him to his feet, pulling him forward a bit. "You will do as I tell you Draco. I am your father and you must obey *me*."  
  
"I will never.... join your cause." Draco's voice was calm and he sounded like someone without a care in the world. He would never let his father see he was shaking inside, scared.... no terrified... of how much power this man had.  
  
"Oh yes you will...."  
  
**************************  
  
"What do we do!" Ron panic whispered to the group.  
  
"Hide!" Harry whispered back.  
  
The three seperated and ran to seperate areas of the hall. Hermione went under a table, Ron next to a tall clock, and Harry behind a door.  
  
A woman with the same hair as Draco entered the room. Harry recignoized her as Draco's mother from the Quidditch World Cup. She wore a long satiny emerald green dress with her hair up in a bun, a few tendrils next to her face. She was beautiful!  
  
Narcissa Malfoy gave a small smile and went immideately over to the table in which Hermione cowered under. Narcissa reached under and pulled Hermione out by the back of her sweater and the girl gave a frightened squeak.  
  
"If you don't want any harm to come to your friend," said Narcissa, pulling Hermione to her feet and forcing her to stand in front of her, "You'd best come out now*.  
  
The two boys moved out of their hiding places and looked at Narcissa. What would happen when she got her husband?  
  
"Now," said Narcissa, loosening her grip on Hermione's shoulder a tad, "How did you get through the gates?"  
  
"We just kind of appeared here," spoke Harry.  
  
"Uh huh. Well in case you didn't know, Potter, this manor can not be accessed by aparation except for Lucius and a select few. As for floo powder, it only works in the kitchen, Now how did you get here?"  
  
"It's like what Harry told you," said Hermione, her voice frightened. "We were walking down the hall at Hogwarts when we found ourselves here..."  
  
"What about a portkey?"  
  
"We didn't touch anything."  
  
Narcissa looked them over for a few seconds. "Believe it or not I believe you."  
  
The three looked at her, mouths agape, not beliving a Malfoy was going to show them mercy.  
  
"You're Hermione Granger, am I correct?" asked Narcissa, looking down at the girl in front of her.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"And you are Ron Weasley?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
"Such a polite boy... And you must be Harry Potter.  
  
Welcome, to Malfoy Manor!"  
  
***********************  
  
"Please..... Father.....stop...."  
  
"Why? You said you didn't want me to earlier. Besides, I find this rather enjoyable." Lucius gave Draco a hard kick to his upper back. "But I think it's time we try something..... different. I remember how much you loved it last time...  
  
Lucius reached into his robes and came out with his wand. "Remember this Draco? Hmmmmm.....? Let's see how you do this time... CRUCIO!"  
  
Draco screamed and rolled into a small ball. It felt like liquid fire coursing through his vein, tearing his very heart to shreds. Points of pain, much like a tip of a dagger, seemed to pierce his skin.  
  
Lucius raised the wand and Draco lay on the floor panting, gasping for air.  
  
"That wasn't so bad, was it? Let's try again! Crucio!" This time he spoke it almost lazily, knowing it would enrage his child even more that he was acting like it didn't matter. But it actually really didn't. This was just a good way to get some release.  
  
"You do know Draco, I'm going to do this until you cry. Crucio."  
  
************************  
  
"Hurry, come with me. But be *very* quiet."  
  
The trio glanced at each other, all wondering where Mrs. Malfoy, who'd told them to call her Narcissa, was taking them. They had no choice but to follow.  
  
She led them up a flight of dark colored stairs and down a hallway that was dark and quiet. After passing several doors, she stopped at one and pushed it open. The trios mouth's hung open in shock.  
  
The room was gigantic, like most of the mansion's room. Green covers lay onthe bed and emerald drapes were pulled over the window. A large dresser and mirror sat against one wall and a wardrobe lay across the way. The carpet was a lucious green and the walls were a lighter shade of emerald.  
  
Narcissa went over to the wardrobe and beckoned them towards it. Hermione was amazed. Whoever owned this room must live like a king!  
  
She pulled open the door to reveal robes, all black, hanging in a neat orderly fashion. She entered it and went to the back where she tapped on the wall until a dull ring was heard.  
  
With a grim smile, Narcissa pulled on the hidden metal ring. The wall was pulled forwards and a hidden room was revealed. Narcissa beckoned for the Gryffindors to go in.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Ron, staring around the quaint little room.  
  
Upon their arrival a fire had immideately started warming the room instantly. Red plush armchairs sat around the fire and a couch sat across from the chairs. A rug lay in the middle and a coffee table on top of that. Bookshelves full of books lined the walls and cups of warm butterbeer sat on the table, having just appeared.  
  
"This," said Narcissa, gesturing around the room, "Is the Hidden Room."  
  
"Hidden Room?" Hermione looked at the older woman, questions sparkling in her eyes.  
  
"Yes. Draco and myself use it at times."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking," said Hermione, "Who's room did we pass through?"  
  
"Oh.... That was Draco's room."  
  
"My, he lives like a king!"  
  
"That's what you all think," said Narcissa sadly.  
  
Harry turned to the wife of Lucius. "What do you mean Narcissa?"  
  
"I'm just saying Draco's life, his real life, isn't at all what it seems." Then her voice took on a cheery tone. Why don't you all sit down and have some butterbeer?"  
  
The three took their seats. Hermione and Ron collapsed on the couch and Harry took a plush chair. Narcissa primly sat herself down in a rocking chair and began to sway backwards and forwards slowly.  
  
They all sat in silence for several minutes, the only sounds the dull clanks of butterbeer mugs being set back down on the table.  
  
"I wonder if he's alright....." Narcissa mused quietly, seeming to have forgotten that she had visitors. She reached into her dress pocket and came out with a locket.  
  
The locket was beautiful. It was an ornate gold in the shape of a circle with trimming curving gracefully into the shape of a golden rose on the front.  
  
Narcissa held it to her heart for a second and then opened it, with a little hesitance. At once, Lucius Malfoy's voice came into the room.  
  
"Have you had enough? Ready to submit?"  
  
Narcissa gave a little gasp and closed her eys. The trio could only assume that she was seeing her husband, kind of like a television.  
  
"ANSWER ME BOY!" The crack of a whip was heard and a small cry.  
  
"No Lucius, please.... stop." Tears were streaming down Narcissa's face, making her appear to be a fallen angel, a sad angel.  
  
The voice of Lucius came back. "You will never amount to anything Dragon. It is better that I end your pitful life now."  
  
"No....." Narcissa's eyes were glued to the screen. "Don't do it Lucius.... please...." Narcissa longed to tear her gaze from the screen, but at the same time she wanted to be there for her son, even though he couldn't see or hear her.  
  
Lucius raised his wand and held it positioned to hit the bleeding boy on the floor. "Avada," he hissed, "Kervada!"  
  
Narcissa screamed but kept her eyes on the locket. The trio was exchanging worried glances. Who had just been murdered by Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Lucius's voice came back on. "Next time Dragon, it'll be your head." Narcissa sighed in relief, Lucius had hit the wall next to Draco.  
  
"I don't feel like doing this anymore." He kicked his son's head and watched as the boy's eyes closed.  
  
Lucius then snapped his fingers and at once two houselves appeared next to him. "Bring him to his room."  
  
The houselves bobbed their heads. "Yes Master. Grint and Misso do it Sir." They put their hands lightly on Draco's arms and disappeared.  
  
"Thank Merlin he's alright." Narcissa placed one hand over her heart and breathed a sigh of relief. Then snapping the locket shut and placing it back in her pocket.  
  
"Ummm.....Narcissa? Who's alright?"  
  
"Goodness!" She jumped to her feet. "I had forgotten you were here!"  
  
"Who's alright?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Draco thank Merlin!"  
  
"Malfoy?" said three voices in unison, not sure they'd heard right.  
  
"Yes, Draco. You three stay here. *Do not* leave this room, understand?"  
  
Three heads nodded.  
  
"Good." Narcissa glided out of the room, shutting the door behind her with a soft click.  
  
"Malfoy? What the bloody hell was happening?" Ron scrathced his head, bewildered from the recent events.  
  
"Do you think something happened to Malfoy?" asked Hermione, a slight edge of worry to her voice.  
  
"Why should we care? He's a git and never cared for us before."  
  
"Mione's got a point Ron. What was happening?"  
  
The group sat in silence, each trying to come up with a solution to the question.  
  
Sudden;y, a loud pop was heard and something appeared on the coffee table in front of Harry. It was a brownish green with large ears. About ten tea cozys were on it's head and two different colored socks, one red the other yellow, adorned his feet.  
  
"Dobby?"  
  
**************************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Yeah! This is my first angst fic ever! Actually, it's under first genre drama, but hey!  
  
If you can't tell, I despise Lucius Malfoy and admire Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
No, Draco Malfoy is not my least fave character and that's why I'm torturing him. Actually, he's my fave and I'm just a drama queen! ^_^  
  
Please review, it would be most appreciated.  
  
Thank You!  
  
And if you are looking for another good Draco story, please check out Draco's Spirit, also written by me.  
  
Ja Na!  
  
~IcyPanther 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Do I look like Rowling to you? If you think so... you'd better get your eyes checked! ^^  
  
The Power of a Wish  
  
Chapter Two  
  
*...* indicates empahsis on a word  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From last time:  
  
The group sat in silence, each trying to come up with a solution to the question.  
  
Suddenly, a loud pop was heard and something appeared on the coffee table in front of Harry. It was a brownish green with large ears. About ten tea cozys were on it's head and two different colored socks, one red the other yellow, adorned his feet.  
  
"Dobby?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry Potter?" The house elf turned its head to face the boy clad in a red sweater and brown glasses. A smile lighted up on its green face and it ran over and hugged Harry around the middle. "It's so wonderful to see you Harry Potter," Dobby cried, tightining his grip around Harry. "And look.... you brought your Wheezy! And Miss Hermione Granger! Tis a pleasure to see you all again!"  
  
The house elf loosoned its grip on Harry and ran to hug Ron and Hermione. Hermione giggled but Ron only glared at the house elf. "Dobby," What the bloody hell are you doing here?"  
  
The big brown eyes turned to face Ron. With a shake of its head Dobby said, "Dobby does not understand. Why should Dobby not be visiting Mistress and Young Master Malfoy?"  
  
Ron made an exasparated snort. "Dobby, why would you want to come here? These people hurt you, enslaved you, and made you punish yourself!"  
  
"Dobby means to say-"  
  
Ron cut Dobby off. "Did they somehow force you to come back?"  
  
"Dobby was not forced. Dobby comes here on his own free will."  
  
"I think I get it." Everyone turned to Hermione who was calmly sipping her butterbeer. "Dobby, you only mentioned seeing the mistress and young master. Does Lucius know you are here?"  
  
"No Miss Hermione, he doesn't."  
  
"Why not?" questioned the brunette girl.  
  
"Because he would kill Dobby! Dobby is only known to Master Draco and Mistress Narcissa!"  
  
"Why are you calling them your masters? Aren't you free? I did give you that sock that Lucius gave you..."  
  
Dobby let out a high pitched chuckle. "Master Draco and Mistress Narcissa are not Dobby's masters. They are Dobby's friends!"  
  
"Uh.... come again? How are *you* friends with Malfoy? Look what he did to you!" exclaimed the second youngest Weasley.  
  
"Master Draco did not hurt Dobby at all. At the manor we are best friends!"  
  
"Care to explain Dobby? I'm quite interested on how you consider Malfoy a *friend*," said Harry, readjusting his glasses.  
  
"Well.... when Master Draco was a child, I played with him all the time..." A smile came over Dobby's face, probably remembering those days.  
  
"Dobby....?"  
  
"Very sorry Sir..... When Master Draco got older Master Lucius started to get a bit.... violent. Whenever Master Draco did something wrong he would get punished. He often came to me for comfort when Mistress Narcissa was unavailable."  
  
"Why was Malfoy punished?"  
  
Well Miss, it was for various reasons. For not having the highest grades, for not becoming friends with Harry Potter, for failing in Master Lucius's eyes. Anyways, Dobby comes here to visit the mistress and young master. They are both close to Dobby's heart and Dobby does not wish to leave them alone with Master Lucius.... By the way, what is Harry Potter doing at Malfoy Manor?"  
  
"Uh.... we just dropped by...."  
  
"Wonderful! Are you friends of Master Draco's?"  
  
"Not really...."  
  
"Where is Master Draco and Mistress Narcissa? They were supposed to meet Dobby here today at this time. Mistress Narcissa even said she had some socks for Dobby...."  
  
"Well Narcissa ran out of the room a few minutes before you got here. I think something happened..."  
  
Dobby's eyes suddenly filled with worry. "Did Mistress open a locket before she left?"  
  
"Yes she did, a pretty gold one," said Hermione. "Why?"  
  
"That locket was given to her by Master Lucius before he turned so nasty. It was a wedding present and it will allow Mistress to see and hear Lucius when she opens the locket. She can also see things around Master Lucius. A very handy tool.... Dobby does believe that Master Lucius did something to Master Draco."  
  
"I wonder what...."  
  
"Dobby can assume Master Draco must have done something wrong. Dobby will leave now and come back later. Say hello to Mistress for me."  
  
And then with a pop, Dobby was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
With light footsteps Narcissa came out of the wardrobe where she had been and knelt down next to the bed where her son lay. If you could call him a son. A monster would be a more fitting description.  
  
His whole body was caked with blood, some dry some still wet and drippimg. Bruises stood dark aginst the pale skin. Long snake like cuts covered his back on almost every inch of available space. His once silver blond hair now had blood sprinked throughout. His mouth was a thin tight line that showed he was in pain, his eyes squinted shut even in sleep.  
  
"My baby...." Narcissa whisperd hoarsely, her breath catching in her throat as tears came to her eyes. No child, no human should have to go through such extreme pain in their life. And yet her son, her flesh and blood, went through it rountinly by his own father. The injustice of it all...  
  
"Narcissa... What are you doing?"  
  
Narcissa gasped and turned around to face her husband who had just entered the room. He had his wand drawn and pointed at her heart, a merciless look on his face. "Lucius, I was just going to-"  
  
"To what Narcissa? Help him?"  
  
She gave a small nod.  
  
"Why should I allow you to do that? Give me a good reason."  
  
Narcissa's mind raced. What answer would be sutiable to Lucius? "If you don't let me heal him, he'll die. And do you really want everyone to know that Draco died? It is the middle of the school year and if he didn't return Dumbledore would become suspicious. And if he died now, how would you explain the cuts and brusises? They can't heal when the person is dead."  
  
"A valid point. Alright. You have ten minutes to fix him. Then I shall be back." Malfoy Senior swept out of Draco's room and the door slammed behind him.  
  
Wasting no time, Narcissa ran back to the wardrobe and opened the hidden door. Urgently, she said, "I need you three to help me. Please...."  
  
Hermione sprang up followed closely by Harry and Ron. "Of course we'll help. What do you need?"  
  
A look of relief washed over Narcissa's face. She had been afraid they would decline seeing as they weren't exactly friends of Draco's. She knew she could heal Draco with her wand but with her wand in Lucius's possesion she couldn't do much. And these three couldn't use their wands because Lucius would sense magic from the magic wards and come right in.  
  
"Hermione, run into the bathroom and get some hot water. Ron, you grab some clean rags and Harry, come with me."  
  
The group exited through the wardrobe and ran off to their assigned places. Harry followed Narcissa to the bed where she immideately sat down and took the hand of the person lying on the covers. Harry blinked once. Twice, not believing that the broken and bloodied person was Malfoy.  
  
Hermione ran in with the water followed by Ron. Narcissa took one of the rags and dipped it into the water which she then carefully used to start sponging off Draco's face. Harry and Ron, after a look from Narcissa, each picked up a rag and started to wash Draco off as well.  
  
"Hermione, would you please go get Draco a set of clothes? Just some nice comfortable pants. They're all in that big dresser on your right."  
  
The Gryffindor practically flew over and started to rummage threw the clothes, amazed at all the muggle articles. Decided, she pulled a pair of light grey cotton pants out and ran back to the bed.  
  
After about a minute Harry broke the silence. "Uh.... Narcissa... why aren't we using our wands?"  
  
"Because there are magic wards around the room. It would alert Lucius and he would know someone else was in here besides me, and that that person had a wand."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Minutes ticked by when another voice, this time Hermione spoke up. "Narcissa." The girl gestured to some dark bruises forming on Draco's upper chest. "I think he has some broken ribs."  
  
Narcissa leaned over and touched one of the bruises gently and Draco groaned softly. "Yes, they are. Just work around them. We can't fix them like this."  
  
In about ten minutes Draco had been wrapped in bandages around his whole back and front. His arms and legs were covered as well and he was dressed in the cotton pants Hermione had brought over.  
  
"Now hurry you three. Back inside the room before Lucius finds you." The trio turned tail and ran back to the room, the wardrobe door closing just as Lucius entered the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well now," drawled Lucius, "I see you've bandaged him up." He surveyed the scene of his mummified son with distaste.  
  
"Yes I have."  
  
Lucius stalked towards his wife and son. "Enverate," he said pointing the wand at Draco.  
  
With a slight moan of pain, Draco's eyes opened and stared into his father's grey orbs. A sound, almost like a whimper escaped his lips.  
  
"Shhh.... it's okay Draco...." said Narcissa as she glared at her husband over Draco.  
  
"What's wrong Dragon?" said Lucius in a mocking voice. "Did I hurt you? Tell me you don't think that hurt so much. I could have made it *much* worse."  
  
Another tiny whimper escaped from Draco as Lucius moved closer.  
  
Lucius looked down disdainly at his son. "So know you act as though you fear me? I think I need to teach you a lesson for letting you know that next time I want something, you'll give it to me. Enticia."  
  
At once ropes pulled Draco's wrists together and his ankles together and fastened them securely, the ankled to the foot board and the wrists to the head board. "Sweet dreams My Dragon." Lucius chuckled and walked away, out the door towards his private study.  
  
"Mother I..."  
  
"Hush Draco, just rest. Close your eyes and sleep." She gently brushed his bangs out of his eyes and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. "Sleep Draco.... sleep..."  
  
He closed his eyes obiedently and allowed himself to be taken away in pain and thus fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The trio were all sitting quietly when they heard someone, Narcissa, enter the room. "I think it would be best if you stay the night here. Lucius is already angry enough. I wouldn't want to risk all of you being caught by him when you try to floo back."  
  
"Narcissa, what happened to Malfoy?" asked Harry, actual concern sparkling in his emerald green eyes.  
  
"Lucius was.... upset with Draco. His favorite way to punish Draco is torture. He says it helps to relieve himself."  
  
"Does he hit you?" Harry's voice now held a dark menancing threat behind it if she was to say the wrong answer.  
  
She sighed. "Not really. When Draco isn't home I sometimes get pushed around a bit but otherwise he doesn't dare hurt me. I can't cover everything with robes like Draco can and I have a low immune system so I can't take a concealment potion."  
  
It was quiet for several minutes except for the crackling of the fire.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Look at the time! It's already eleven! Bed now!"  
  
The trio nodded and Hermione curled up on the couch, Harry and Ron taking the floor. Narcissa passed around several blankets and dimmed down the lights. "Good night Harry. Ron. Hermione."  
  
In chorus the trio answered, "Good night Narcissa."  
  
The older woman smiled and slipped through the door and went over to Draco's bed one last time for the night. "Sleep well Draco...." She then crossed the room and closed Draco's door softly behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry awoke first, feeling incredibly sore and stiff. He reached over and pulled on his glasses and surveyed the room and its occupants. Hermione was curled up like a cat on the couch, a content smile on her face. Ron had the blankets thrown off and his mouth wide open, a dribble of drool dropping down his chin.  
  
A loud rumbling noise startled Harry and he immideately pulled out his wand, even though he knew he couldn't use it. And then he laughed. That grumble was his stomach. The again, he hadn't eaten since the day before at lunch.  
  
A quick tap sounded on the door and Narcissa entered carrying a plate full of pancakes, fresh fruit, eggs, and bacon. "Good morning Harry," she said, placing the tray on the table.  
  
"Good morning Narcissa."  
  
"Aren't those two up yet?"  
  
"Nope, but Ron will be very shortly, just watch." A few seconds later Ron's nose twitched and he breathed in a deep breath of the breakfast smell. Then sitting up he crawled towards the tray and started to pile it into his mouth. Harry lauhed at the bewildered expression on Narcissa's face. "Food is like an alarm clock for Ron. He'll do anything for it too."  
  
Hermione woke up shortly afterwards, after being hit with a pillow from Ron. She got ready to go back to sleep when Harry warned her if she was to do that Ron would eat all of the breakfast and she wouldn't have any. So reluctantly, Hermione rose from the nice comfy couch and plopped herself down in fron of the food.  
  
"I have a favor to ask all of you." Narcissa looked at them nervously. "I have to go into town for some things and I was wondering if you would be willing to watch Draco while I was gone. I understand if you don't want to...."  
  
"Of course we'll watch him." The two Gryffindor boys looked at their friend in amazement. She was *willingly* ready to help the enemy? But then again, he didn't look like an enemy yesterday. He looked like a hurt boy who just wanted to be cared for.  
  
"Thank you so much! I'm eternally in your debt."  
  
Hermione and the boys blushed. "It's not that big a deal."  
  
"Let me lay down the care instructions. Do *not* move him. Just try to make him comfortable and try to ease his pain. If you hear Lucius coming.... run for your life. And try not to let Draco know who you are, Okay? "  
  
"Alright Narcissa. We won't let you down," said Harry. And then much to his surprise she kissed him on the cheek and pulled him into a hug. Hermione and Ron got the same treatment, both boys blushing like mad when she left.  
  
After the trio finished breakfast they all trooped into the main room and over to the bed. "When did this happen?" gasped Hermione, indicating the ropes that bound Draco securely. Harry shook his head.  
  
All three sat down on the floor next to the bed, content just to watch Draco breathe. Hermione felt her heart go out to him. No wonder he was such a prat at school with a family life like this. He probably had to tease them on his father's orders. Then again, maybe not. But he was always so mean and cold to everyone because that was the way he was raised. To be a minituare version of his father.  
  
An hour passed and nothing special happened. Draco lay unmoving, although evry few minutes he would make a low noise like the sound of a wounded animal. Until the famous trio heard Draco's bedroom door slam open. So they ran to the nearest hiding place; under the bed.  
  
Lucius stomped across the floor and paused not even 6 inches from where Harry's hand was. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco. "Enverate."  
  
A soft moan sounded above the trio's heads.  
  
"Are you up now Dragon? Good...." The soft thump of Lucius's wand dropping to the nightstand resonated around the room. Lucius brought forth his hand and traced Draco's jawline with a gentleness that he normally didn't let other know he posessed. "Dragon, why did you make me do this to you? It hurts me more then it hurts you..." Ron had to stiffle a snort.  
  
"What? Nothing to say? Well, how about this?" Lucius formed his hand into a fist and slammed it into Draco's broken ribs. Draco couldn't help himslef, a howl of pain burst fourth. Hermione curled up under the bed and covered her ears. She'd heard enough.  
  
A few more yells from Draco and all was silent. Harry, who could see what was going on above by tilting his head up, saw Lucius ball his hand once more and strike down. But the punch never connected. Draco had somehow managed to get one leg looses from his vonds and had just kneed his father in the stomach... hard.  
  
"Why you...." Lucius's eyes shone with a fury and he started to attack the defenseless boy, after securing his foot once more. "Answer me Dragon," he said, pausing the beating, "Why won't you join?"  
  
"Haven't I told you why enough times?" Draco's voice was surprisingly clear and full of hatred for Lucius. "I don't want to be a Death Eater. They kill, destroy, and hurt. And not to be rude, but I already see enough of that at home, thank you very much." He then smirked.  
  
Lucius slapped Draco across the face. "I've had enough of your tounge for one day. I'll deal with you later." He pulled himself away from the bed, scooped up his wand and exited the room.  
  
"You say whatever makes you feel better Father," muttered Draco. "I'll *never* be like you." Then his eyes closed softly and he once again allowed himself to be washed away by the pain.  
  
After the trio was certain Draco was asleep, they came out of their hiding place and surveyed the damge Lucius had done this time. Several of the wounds had reopened and new bruises covered his flesh.  
  
"Let's get to wok," said Hermione quietly. Each started to rebandage Draco and when they heard the door open without warning, all immideately reached for their wands.  
  
Narcissa held up her hands in a surrender gesture. "It's just me," she said with a laugh. Then her voice grew serious. "How is he?"  
  
"Not well," spoke Hermione. "Lucius was in here a few minutes ago...."  
  
"I see..." said Narcissa, a tone of regret in her voice. "All of you, hurry and grab your robes and follow me. You need to leave."  
  
The trio ran back into the hidden room, pulled on their robes and followed Narcissa cautiously down the upstairs hallway. She led them down a flight of stairs and through several hallways that weren't as grand as the rest of the house. She stopped outside a large wooden door and pulled it open to reveal a kitchen with house elves working at every available counter.  
  
Narcissa crossed the room towards a gigantic fireplace and held out a jar that contained floo powder. "Floo to The Three Broomsticks and then walk back up to Hogwarts, hurry."  
  
All three reached in and grabbed a pinch of the green powder. "Thank you so much Narcissa," said Hermione smiling at the woman.  
  
"No trouble at all. Now all of you take care."  
  
Harry nodded and stepped into the fireplace. He threw down his powder and yelled, "The Three Broomsticks!" Hermione and Ron followed suit.  
  
"Safe journey, all of you," whispered Narcissa. "Take care...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
"Red hair and hand me down robes... you must be a Weasley."  
-Draco Malfoy  
  
And there is my random quote! ^^  
  
I hope this chapter was satisfying to all of you. I have a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
I would like to say I don't wish to update again until I have eight reviews! What can I say??? I'm addicted! ^^  
  
So if you ever want this to update again, please click the button down there and tell your friends about the story too!  
  
Ja Na!  
  
~IcyPanther  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~LishaChan~*~ O.o Another drama queen. Yep, torture is a lot of fun! ^^ Can't tell you how they got there; it would ruin the story! ^^ I hope this update was what you liked. I know... not as much torture but still...  
  
~*~Ryo Akuinenn~*~ You remind me of me. Someone will say how so and so in a story or show got hurt and I'll go 'oh no!' But then I have to read/watch and hope my character got hurt... badly! Or something else tragic! ^^ I hope this was updated 'soon' With so many stories.. *sigh* And thanx a bunch for that wonderful e-mail! ^^ It made my day!  
  
~*~HalownKougra~*~ Yep ^^ It was pretty violent! ^^ But I do agree, very well written. Then again, of course I'd agree, I'm the author! ^^ Glad you liked!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter Three

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Even though I wish Draco was mine...... he isn't.... :( He and all the rest of the Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling  
  
The Power of a Wish  
  
Chapter Three  
  
*...* indicates emphasis on a word  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From last time:  
  
All three reached in and grabbed a pinch of the green powder. "Thank you so much Narcissa," said Hermione smiling at the woman.  
  
"No trouble at all. Now all of you take care."  
  
Harry nodded and stepped into the fireplace. He threw down his powder and yelled, "The Three Broomsticks!" Hermione and Ron followed suit.  
  
"Safe journey, all of you," whispered Narcissa. "Take care...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few seconds later the Gryffindor trio had all shot out of the fireplace and landed on the hardwood floor of the Three Broomsticks. With a small groan Hermione pulled herself up. She had landed flat on her butt; landing work was definitley necessary.  
  
"Come on Mione," said Ron. "We'd better get back to the school before Dumbledore notices were gone. Plus, students shouldn't be at Hogsmade at this time and we're all wearing our school robes. If someone notices, we'll get in big trouble."  
  
"Alright, I'm coming." All three pulled on their robes and stepped outside into the softly falling snow that fluttered down to dust the ground. Hermione couldn't help but feel a shiver run up her spine, and it wasn't from the cold...  
  
It all seemed so unreal. Here they were, walking down the snowy streets of Hogsmade surrounded by witches and wizards doing some last minute Christmas shopping with greetings being exchanged all around. Childrens laughter rang in the air as they doged snowballs and tried to catch the snowflakes on their tounges. Everyone was decked out in bright cheerful colors in this winter wonderland.  
  
And while this was going on, someone else wasn't feeling this Christmas joy at all. He was at home in that dark and gloomy mansion with a father who hated him. He was hurt and lying on his bed, dead basically to the world. He would probably have a terrible Christmas. It just didn't seem real, that someone was lying hurt in this present time full of happiness.  
  
About half an hour later the trio reached the gates to Hogwarts. They all carefully entered, making sure that no one was around. If a student saw them and told a teacher they had been out of bounds, they would be busted. And if Snape was the teacher who found out, they were sure to be expelled...  
  
Wearily, they all trooped into the common room and collapsed into the plush chairs in front of the roaring fire. Before they'd even had a chance to relax in the security of their common room a flame haired girl marched over to them, a scowl on her freckled face.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED! YOU ARE REALLY LUCKY, I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO GET A HOLD OF MUM!"  
  
Harry held his arms up in a surrender pose to his girlfriend. "Ginny we can explain."  
  
"WELL YOU HAD BETTER BE ABLE TO!"  
  
"Calm down Ginny! Let Harry speak!"  
  
"SHUT UP RON! WHEN I WANT TO HEAR YOU TALK I'LL ASK YOU TO!"  
  
Harry had to stiffle a smile at Ron's face. It was a bright red, from cold and embarassment of being yelled at by his younger sister like that. Ginny rarely got mad, but when she did it was best to stay a l o n g way away. But this time thay seemed to have no chance.  
  
"Listen Ginny," said Harry calmly. "We were out for a walk and-"  
  
"I thought you all said you were going to the library..." Well at least she'd calmed down.  
  
"We did go, the walk was after. Anyway, we were walking when a big gust of wind came up and blew Hermione's robe into the forest. We chased after it and got lost. We only just managed to find our way out."  
  
Musing, Ginny said, "That explains why you weren't on the map.... the Forbidden Forest isn't part of Hogwarts..."  
  
"Right...." said Harry, hoping she belived his story.  
  
"Oh poor baby." She crossed the room and sat down next to Harry, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. "Out there all night.... I'll go get you some food...."  
  
Ron gave a small cough. "What about us?" He gestured to himself and Hermione.  
  
"Oh yes.... I'll get you something too." Ginny gave Harry a light kiss and left through the potrait hole to grab them some lunch.  
  
"It looks like she believes us," said Harry, a thoughtful expression on his face.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione, "but I feel terrible about lying to her...."  
  
"It's alright Mione, it's better she doesn't know the truth."  
  
"You're right." She slowly sank down on the couch next to Ron and leaned wearily against the backrest. "As soon as Ginny comes back, I'm going to go take a nap..."  
  
"Okay Mione."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A little while later Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch and Ron had thrown a blanket over her. Ginny had left to go to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomefrey was teaching her about healing, a subject Ginny loved and was very good at.  
  
"Hey Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you think of Malfoy now?"  
  
"I don't really know."  
  
"As for me I still see him as a git and a rude Slytherin, but I'm starting to understand why he's like that."  
  
"Yeah... That about sums it up Ron...."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Narcissa was pretty nice..."  
  
"Yeah... she sure was cool for a Malfoy. Wasn't it a surprise to see Dobby there?"  
  
"I can't believe he's friends of Narcissa and Malfoy! It's crazy!"  
  
"You know Harry, I'm going to take a leaf out of Mione's book and take a short nap too."  
  
"That actually sounds quite nice...." Harry curled up on his couch and Ron sprawled out in the armchair he'd taken after Hermione had claimed the entire couch.  
  
"Night Harry."  
  
"G'Night Ron."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Narcissa was sitting next to Draco on the bed, trying to get him to eat something. After several dishes: steak, oatmeal, oranges - his favorite - and soup, he'd finally decided he wanted ice cream.  
  
Draco hadn't complained about his injuries all day. Actually since he'd gotten them, he never did. Narcissa used to think that was good but now she was worried. Was he just becoming used to the beatings and think it did no good to show pain or fear? Was he becoming more like Lucius?  
  
"Mother."  
  
"Yes Draco?" Her attention shifted to him immideately. He hadn't spoken since he'd been brought up and she was beginning to think something was wrong.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of me."  
  
"Oh.... you're welcome Draco. You know I'd do anything for you."  
  
"Yes... I do. And that's what worries me."  
  
'Huh? What does he mean by that? Why would that worry him? Oh well... I won't question him. He needs rest now.'  
  
"Is your chest huting you much?"  
  
"Just a tiny bit..."  
  
"I'll go get you some ice.... Don't move." Narcissa rose and disappeared from Draco's room towards the kitchens to get a bag of ice to help numb the pain. Draco closed his eyes after his mother had left. He was lying. Every time he breathed or moved his body hurt. But Narcissa didn't need to know that, she would only become more concerned and endanger herself more.  
  
He heard his door open and relaxed knowing the ice would be here in a few seconds. But instead of feeling a healing coolness a wave of agony over came him. With a slight yelp he opened his eyes and saw his father standing above him, his fist raised to strike again.  
  
"What are you doing Draco? Did you expect me to be kind to you after what you said earlier? I came here to give you a solid beating for the way you treated me earlier...."  
  
'Don't show him fear. Don't look scared. Don't look away. Keep silent...'  
  
Draco bit his lip when his father's first punch connected. He tried to move, to curl up and shield himself, but the ropes still held him in place. One part of him wished his mother would come up and stop Lucius but the more rational part of his brain told him she'd only be in danger and he should just bear this beating silently.  
  
After a few moments the pain became unbearable. He could already taste blood, meaning he'd bitten through his lip. He then heard the door swing open and silently tried to will his mother away so she could save herself. No such luck.  
  
"Lucius! What are you doing?" she shrieked, her face turning red with anger. "Don't you dare hurt our son more! Stop it!" She launched her small body at Lucius and started to hit him with all the force she could muster. He easily picked her up and tossed her across the room so that she crashed into Draco's desk.  
  
She stood shakily to her feet, her blonde hair now loose from her bun, her deep purple dress wrinkled and a bruise forming on her shoulder because it took the impact. "Lucius." Her voice was now cold, much like her husband's. "You will stop this *now*.  
  
Lucius turned to face his wife. "And why should I Narcissa?" he asked, his voice even colder.  
  
"Because what you're doing is wrong."  
  
"It is? Well then, I suppose for a follower of the Dark it is alright."  
  
"If you ever want to have an heir to the Malfoy name, you'd better stop this before you kill him."  
  
"We could always have another heir."  
  
"Yes, and you would abuse that child as well."  
  
"Hmmmm...." Lucius seemed to think for a moment. "Alright, I'll stop for now." He then turned to face Draco who was glaring at him. "This isn't over Dragon." He turned and left the room with his cloak swishing behind him.  
  
"Oh Draco...." Narcissa ran over to her son and started to inspect him all over again.  
  
"Mother.... you shouldn't have..."  
  
"Hush Draco.... Save your breath. Now hold still and let me bandage these...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was cold and dark with a blood red fog drifting over the earth. Death Eaters stood scattered over the burning muggle town that they had just demolished. Bodies of innocent muggles littered the ground and a Dark Mark rose above each of the smoldering houses.  
  
One of the Death Eaters turned from the wreckage and started towards a figure sitting on a black throne with more Death Eaters standing by. Hermione followed.  
  
"My Lord." The Death Eater knelt down and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes and drew back his hood.  
  
In a strangled whisper Hermione said in disbelief, "Malfoy."  
  
"There is something I should like to discuss with you."  
  
"Yes young Malfoy?"  
  
"Was the need to kill all these innocents really necessary?"  
  
"Are you telling me, Draco, that you think these muggle should have kept their pitful lives?"  
  
"No, My Lord. I was just-"  
  
"Silence Malfoy! You dare tell me you disapprove of my methods?" Voldemort's red eyes narrowed in displeasure.  
  
"No I-"  
  
"You mean nothing to me anymore Draco. Farewell." Voldermort leveled his wand and calmly said "Avada Kervada." The green light shot at Draco and he collapsed dead on the ground.  
  
Voldemort chuckled to himself. "Now only Harry Potter lies in my way...."  
  
Hermione awoke with a scream. Harry and Ron were instantly awake with their wands already drawn to the source of their friend's scream. But they saw nothing but air around her.  
  
"Mione, you okay?" Ron knelt down in front of the frightened girl and took her hands into his. "What's wrong?" he asked soothingly.  
  
"My dream..... In my dream Vol--Voldermort killed Malfoy and then he said he only had to kill Harry now..."  
  
"Oh Mione...." Ron pulled the brunette into a warm embrace, Harry coming over and siitng down next to her. "It's alright... It's okay..."  
  
She continued to hug Ron, glad to have someone to hold her. "It... it was so scary.... There were bodies everywhere and so many Death Eaters. I was so scared."  
  
"It's alright Mione," said Harry gently. "It was only a dream..."  
  
"Yes.... only a dream...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry was having a wonderful dream about winning the quidditch cup when he was roughly shaken away. "Wake up Harry! It's Christmas!" The girl moved on to wake Ron as well who Harry heard protest loudly about lack of sleep.  
  
Reaching over to the bedside table, Harry pulled on his glasses and saw a mound of presents rising at the foot of his bed. Suddenly it seemed to hit him. It was Christmas. And there were presents... "RON! Ron wake up! Presents!"  
  
It seemed as those present was the magic word. Ron leaped up, narrowly missing hittng Hermione and started on his own pile. Hermione sat down on Neville's bed and started on the presents she had brought in.  
  
Ron was in the middle of eating a chocolate frog when he stopped and looked at Hermione. "bey bmwe bwrehe bis binnie?  
  
"Ron, what have I told you about talking with your mouth full? Now swallow and then say what you said again."  
  
Ron chewed for a moment and then said, "I asked where Ginny was."  
  
"Oh... she already opened her presents and went downstairs for breakfast."  
  
For a few minutes the only sounds were the crinkling of wrapping paper and a soft gasp from Hermione after each new present.  
  
"Hey... What's this?" Harry held up a long green wrapped package.  
  
Ron held up one that looked just like Herry's. "I got one too."  
  
"I got this small one." Hermione held out a little box wrapped in the same green paper. "I wonder who they're from?"  
  
"There's a card on mine!" Harry pulled the black envelope off the paper. "I'll read it."  
  
Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione,  
  
I hope you are having a wonderful Christmas. I would like you to accept these presents from me for helping Draco out. Once again, Happy Christmas.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy  
  
"That was so nice of her. Why don't you two open yours at the same time since I think they're the same."  
  
"Okay Mione. On my count," said Harry.  
  
"Three  
  
Two  
  
One  
  
Go!"  
  
Paper flew all over the room as both boys tried to get it all off. They could say one thing... Narcissa wrapped really well... lots of tape. And then two loud gasps rose from the boys.  
  
Sitting in their laps were two shining broomsticks each with the word SunBeam written by the handle. They were a light maple color and very thin.  
  
"Oh my God," said Harry, "this is the best broom in circulation right now..."  
  
"Yeah..." Ron gulped. "And we have them..." Both boys jumped up and began to yell and jump up and down out of pure excitement.  
  
"Ah hem. Can you two settle down so I can open mine?"  
  
"Sure Mione," said Ron sheepishly.  
  
Hermione started to unwrap slowly and carefully, being very careful not to tear the paper. A few minutes later a little black box sat in her hand. Tentively, she opened the lid and gasped at the item she had received.  
  
"What is it Mione? Come on, show us!"  
  
Hermione delicately pulled a thin gold chain out that appeared to be a necklace. At the bottom hung a Gyffindor lion. But not just any lion. This one's body was made of gold with rubies for its eyes and mane. "It's perfect," said Hermione. "Could one of you help me put it on?" Ron nodded and while Hermione held up her hair he fastened it securely.  
  
"Narcissa sure does buy awesome presents," stated Harry.  
  
"Yes she does," said Hermione softly. "But was this really necessary? They're all so expensive! I understand she's rich but we really didn't even do much..."  
  
"Awww... Don't complain Mione. If this is what she wanted to give us don't make a fuss over it."  
  
"Okay.... How about we all go get some breakfast?"  
  
"Food? Gone!" Ron gently laid his new broomstick on his bed and then took off at a sprint. Hermione and Harry smiled at each other over their friend and then too went down for breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Narcissa slipped quietly into Draco's room and went over to her sleeping son. She put her packages on Draco's nightstand and waited patiently for him to wake up.  
  
Christmas was banned at Malfoy Manor. Lucius despised Christmas and anything that had to deal with Christmas. That included dinner feasts, carols, Christmas trees, and presents. So every Christmas morning Narcissa and Draco would exchange presents before Lucius awoke.  
  
She smiled when Draco started to move slightly. "Wake up Draco," she whispered as she gently shook his shoulder. "It's Christmas."  
  
His eyes slowly opened and took in his mother's face. "It's Christmas? Already?"  
  
"Yes. And it's time for you to open your presents.Can you move?"  
  
"Sure Mother, hang on one second." Draco manuevered himself so his back was resting against the pillows on his bed and Narcissa handed him the first present. A little while later Draco had unwrapped all of his gifts. He'd gotten boxes of chocolate and some new quills. A few books on potions, his favorite subject and a muggle novel which was part of his growing collection that stayed in the Hidden Room. But there was one other present, the jewel among jewels. He had gotten a broomstick titled Dark Moon. It was blackish cherry wood with black bristles. "What kind of broom is this Mother? I thought sunbeams were the newest broom..."  
  
"They are. To the public. There are only about five Dark Moons circulating throughout the entire world!"  
  
"Really? And I have one?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Mother, your present is in the drawer over there." He nodded with his head. "I never had a chance to get it wrapped though..."  
  
"Oh that's okay Draco. I understand. You really haven't been able to move much..."  
  
"Well at least Father took the ropes off. I was beginning to feel stretched." He flashed his mother a smile trying to reassure her he was fine.  
  
Narcissa smiled back, although hers was a bit forced and then she got up to retrieve her present. She brought the box it was in back to the bed so Draco could watch her open it. She took off the lid and let out a soft gasp of surprise. "How did you know.....?"  
  
"I heard you talking about it once with Mrs. Parkinson. Do you like it?"  
  
"No." Draco's face seemed to fall until she said "I love it!" Then he perked up instantly. Draco had gotten her all different kinds of threads and silks in every imaignable color. Narcissa had said she'd wanted to make some lace pillows for the couches and Draco hoped she would like the kit and it appeared she did.  
  
Narcissa reached over and gave Draco a gentle hug. "Thank you."  
  
"You're very welcome."  
  
"Always the gentleman, aren't you."  
  
"Quite."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright you two... *now*"  
  
"Come on Mione! Last time we tried to go to the library we ended up at Malfoy Manor. What's wrong with waiting a few more days?"  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Christmas break ends in two days! Do you want to go back with none of your homework done?"  
  
"I don't really care..."  
  
Hermione threw her hands up in despair. "Ugh! Harry, are *you* coming with me?"  
  
"Not now Mione," said Harry dazedly.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione looked at her friend with concern. "What's wrong. You don't look like yourself..."  
  
"Nothing..... Just thinking...."  
  
"Oh? About what?"  
  
"Nothing important..."  
  
"Then why don't you come to the library with me?"  
  
"I'm thinking about something important...."  
  
"AH! WHAT IS IT HARRY? IMPOTANT OR NOT?"  
  
"Huh what?" Harry picked up his head as if for the first time noticing Hermione. "Oh, hello Hermione."  
  
"Answer the question Harry," said Hermione icily.  
  
"What question?" asked Harry, completley confused.  
  
"Yeah Mate." Ron jumped off his chair and sat down next to Harry. "I'm interested what you've been thinking about as well."  
  
"Oh. I was thinking about *how* we got to Malfoy Manor."  
  
A grin lit up Hermione's face. "Ohhhh.... this is better then homework. Let me go get some paper and ink."  
  
Both boys looked at each other. "Ron, I think we're staring to rub off on Mione."  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
A few seconds later Hermione came back. "Okay," she said authoritively, "let's think of possible ways we could have gotten there. Portkey?"  
  
"Nah," said Ron. "None of us touched anything."  
  
"Okay then.... we didn't apparate...we don't know how."  
  
"But what if we did it without knowing it?"  
  
"Ron! How many times do I have to tell you? You can't apparate inside Hogwarts!"  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"Could it have been a potion?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't think so," answered the witch. "We ate all the food the other students did and no one even went near my food..."  
  
Harry turned to Ron. "Any ideas?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I just don't understand."  
  
"None of us do Hermione," said Harry.  
  
Hermione stood up and stretched. "Well I'm off to the library. If you to think of anything write it down."  
  
"Alright. Bye Mione!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's just you and me Dragon. Your mother had to leave for a while... Now get up!"  
  
Draco stood carefully and regarded his father coldly. He hated this man standing in front of him. He despised him. He wished he were dead.  
  
"Now follow me Dragon." Lucius swept out the room and Draco follwed as best as he could. Every step jarred his broken ribs and his whole body ached and protested at all the movement. He followed Lucius down the stone steps towards the dungeons. He knew what was going to happen and yet at the second he wasn't afraid. Maybe that last hit to the wall had done something to his brain cells.  
  
Lucius stopped at a barred door and let Draco step inside ahead of him. Draco winced inwardly as the metal door clanged shut as though with a promise to never open again. He turned to face his father, but not even halfway around he already felt his father's booted foot crash into his side and send him flying to the floor.  
  
Lucius circled around the fallen Draco, eyeing him distrustfully. Draco tried to turn his head and keep his father in sight so he would know where the blows were coming from. He saw Lucius's foot swing right at his chest and he tried to block, but it did little to break the impact.  
  
"You know Dragon... this is starting to get boring. I want to see you bedg for mercy... to cry. Maybe this spell I learned from the Dark Lord will be of use. HI YUBIWA!"  
  
Draco screamed as he curled up and tried to stop the pain. Tounges of fire had wrapped themselves around Draco and were feasting hungrily. "MAKE IT STOP!"  
  
"You must beg first Dragon."  
  
"NEVER!"  
  
"Very well..." About a minute later Lucius removed the spell. Draco had burns covering him and his pants had holes and large burn marks. "I was starting to get bored with that one," said Lucius. "Let's try another. SAKI!"  
  
At once it seemed as though daggers were going in and out of skin, each digging in deep and pulling out roughly. With the skin already bruised and burned it hurt worse then it probably normally would have. Fortunately, this attack didn't seem to leave any marks behind.  
  
"I think I'll use the Crutacius Curse next... Crucio!"  
  
Draco determindely bit his lip, he would not scream anymore, it only made his father happier, the sick man.  
  
"DAMN YOU DRAGON! WHY WON'T YOU JUST CRY!" He started to kick his son during the curse to damage him even more. Finally, Draco couldn't take it anymore. He screamed, a sound Lucius enjoyed greatly. "That's better Dragon," he said over the yelling, "we'll work on the rest when you get back from school."  
  
'Or maybe sooner....'  
  
"I think it would do you good to spend your last night at home down here, don't you agree?" Lucius raised his wand, ending the curse. He then scooped up the limp form of Draco and carried it over to the wall where he fastened him with chains. "Sleep well Dragon..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione climbed happily down the stairs from the girl's dormitories. A new session of school was beginning and she couldn't help but be excited. Upon entering the common room she saw two seventh year boys staring dejectedly at her.  
  
"We have classes again," muttered Ron. "I haven't been up this early since before winter break."  
  
"But Ron! Classes will be so much fun! Remember how Professor Terra said she'd be showing us some new spells in DADA? And she was even nice enough to not give us any homework over break! And Professor Vector told me yesterday he found some new scrolls to be examined!" She hugged herself. "I can't wait!"  
  
Ron and Harry looked at her strangely. But then remembering that this wass Hermione, they smiled. "Sure Mione," said Ron, "have fun."  
  
"Oh I will," she bubbled. "Now let's go get some breakfast."  
  
"Breakfast! Oh yeah!" Ron face instantly brightened and he darted through the potrait hole at a rapid pace. Harry and Hermione smiled at each other and then two headed to the Great Hall.  
  
They found Ron already seated with a pastry in each hand, his mouth already chewing furiously. Hermione reached over and plucked an orange out of the big silver fruit bowl in the middle of the table. She was peeling it when her eys alighted on a shock of blond haie leaving the Great Hall. "I'll be back later you guys! See you in Transfig!" Hermione took off in the direction the figure took, and Harry and Ron just continued to eat.  
  
She hurried down the corridor towards him where he was walking rapidly away. "Hey Malfoy!"  
  
He turned and looked at her with a glare. His face was clean of any bruise or cut that had previously been there. "What do you want Mudblood?" he spat out.  
  
"I just..." Now she realized how foolish she'd been. She'd wanted to see if he was okay but he wasn't supposed to know she knew... uh oh. "I just wanted to see if you uh ..... if you uh.... knew the correct wand movement for the trint spell.... I ...uhh... can't remember..."  
  
'Ah man Hermione!' She menatally smacked herself. 'That was lame!'  
  
"Yes, I do know it Mudblood, but it's not like I'll tell you." He turned and stalked off down the corridor and it was then Hermione noticed he was favoring his right leg slightly.  
  
'That was close.....I'm lucky he didn't try to make me look bad... I wonder why... maybe he's going to go tell all of his Slytherin buddies.... I wonder why he was limping....' If anyone could remind Hermione's mind then, they'd probably be overwhelmed at how many things she could focus on at one time. The again, this *was* Hermione Granger.  
  
A bell signaled tellig that classes began in five minutes. It was the Hermione realized she was in the wing opposite Transfiguration..... "AHHHHHHHH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" She turned and started to sprint down the hall, hoping she would make it on time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's very nice of you to join us Ms. Granger," said McGonagall curtly, "please take your seat. I will not deduct house points *this* time."  
  
Hermione nooded her relief and dropped down in her seat next to Neville breathing heavily. She could hear small shouts of protests from the Slytherins, who they unfortunately had to share this class with.  
  
"Class please take out your books and read section 19. Then answer the questions on parchment." Hermione finished rather quickly. She'd already read the section and had just had to answer the questions. She looked up and glanced around the room at her classmates. Ron had his tounge between his teeeth and was writng something down. Herry was calmly reading his book. She then looked over at the Slytherin side. Pansy was playing with her hai and Draco.... didn't look so well. He was hunched over his books and his eyes seemed to listlissly glance over the page.  
  
About an hour later the bell rang and Hermione stood up, her books already gathered. At once a poem she once read came into her mind and her attention was dragged over towards Draco.  
  
He was slowly putting his books into his bag.  
  
~Where are your friends  
  
All the Slythering were leaving, not noticing Draco's trouble with rising from his desk.  
  
~When you need them most  
  
He slowly rose, using the desk for supprt.  
  
~Where are your friends  
  
All the Slytherins except Draco had now left the class.  
  
~To catch you when you fall  
  
Draco took a step forward and his leg buckled beneath him sending him towards the ground.  
  
~ They're all gone meaning  
  
His head hit the floor and he didn't move.  
  
~They were never there at all  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
And chapter three is done! *stretches fingers and cracks back* Man, I was at the computer for a while! *grimaces* I HATE finger cracking noises! AHHHHH! ^^  
  
Thanx sooo much to all my reviewers! I hope this chapter was good! Can't wait for reviews, remember I'm addicted to them! ^^ I need lots to continue! ^^  
  
"You has to eat this, sir!"  
Dobby the House Elf  
  
Anyone know when he said that???  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Terms:  
  
Hi means fire in Japanese and Yubiwa means ring, so fire ring! ^^ That's kinda of what Luciu's spell did. It wrapped Draco in a ring of fire!  
  
Saki means point in Japanese which for my meaning is the pain was like needle tips or spears! ^^  
  
To let you all know I love Japanese and Japanese anime so I might use it at times! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~almighty sleepy one~*~ Thanx! It was pretty bloody.... ^^/O.o Not really sure whether to be proud or disgusted with self. I think I will settle for proud! ^^ Hope you review again!  
  
~*~i am fuzzy~*~ I'm glad you like it! ^^ Promise to update again asap! ^^  
  
~*~lishachan~*~ I am sorry there was not as much blood.. You are a really vicious person! That part with Draco and Lucius this chappie I hope satisfied your violence streak! ^^ Glad I got my reviews! ^^  
  
~*~Tiger Lily~*~ Thanx a bunch! ^^ I know Draco got hurt but that is part of being a drama queen! ^^  
  
~*~HalownKougra~*~ Did you really win an anti-violence poster contest? Sorry for all that but with readers like Lishachan (Had to name you) it is a must! Reviews rock so do it as much as you can! ^^  
  
~IcyPanther  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
P.S. ^^ This is 16 pages on word! A new record for me! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter Four

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: It gets really tiring writing these. *yawns* Anyway, I'm here to say I do not own Harry Potter. Happy?  
  
The Power of a Wish  
  
Chapter Four  
  
*...* indicates emphasis on a word  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From last time:  
  
About an hour later the bell rang and Hermione stood up, her books already gathered. At once a poem she once read came into her mind and her attention was dragged over towards Draco.  
  
He was slowly putting his books into his bag.  
  
~Where are your friends  
  
All the Slythering were leaving, not noticing Draco's trouble with rising from his desk.  
  
~When you need them most  
  
He slowly rose, using the desk for supprt.  
  
~Where are your friends  
  
All the Slytherins except Draco had now left the class.  
  
~To catch you when you fall  
  
Draco took a step forward and his leg buckled beneath him sending him towards the ground.  
  
~ They're all gone meaning  
  
His head hit the floor and he didn't move.  
  
~They were never there at all  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione gave a little gasp and ran towards Malfoy. Harry and Ron who had just been about to exit the room turned to their friend's cry. Professor McGonogall came down from her desk to see what all the commotion was.  
  
"Goodness gracious," she exclaimed looking at Malfoy's still form. "Would you three please bring Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing?"  
  
The Gryffindors nodded and Harry threw Draco over his shoulder. In silence the trio left the Transfiguration classroom and headed down the west hall towards the Hospital Wing. About halfway there Draco gave a small groan and tried to get off Harry. The green eyed teen set Malfoy on his feet.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Potter?" snapped Draco, his silver eyes flashing with anger. It was quite embarassing for your arch nemesis to be carrying you around over their shoulder.  
  
"You need to go to the Hospital Wing Malfoy," said Hermione timidly.  
  
"Really?" said Draco raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes you do. You collapsed in Transfiguration.... Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm perfectly fine Granger. Now if you'll excuse me.." Draco turned to head back down the hall, but had to grab the wall for support.  
  
"You are *not* alright Malfoy," said Harry. "Now come on, we're bringing you to Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"I don't need to go. And I definatly don't need any of *you* to be worrying about me."  
  
"You know what Malfoy," said Ron meancingly, "We were told to bring you there and that's exactly what we're going to do." He stepped forward and attempted to grab Malfoy.  
  
"Well sorry to dissapoint you Weasel, but I'm not letting you, a disgrace to the wizarding world, touch me. Or you Mudblood," he spat out, turning to Hermione.  
  
"Well sorry to dissapoint you Malfoy," said Ron using the same tone as Malfoy, "but you will be coming with us." He grabbed Draco by his arm and started to pull the more slender boy up the stairs.  
  
Draco bit back a howl of pain and wrenched his arm free. "Just leave me alone," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
Hermione's loud gasp echoed in the silence on the stairwell and she pointed at Draco. Draco reached into his robes and pulled out a little corked bottle which he drank. At once the bruises and cuts that had been forming started to melt back into the unblemished skin.  
  
"Come on Malfoy," said Ron impatiently.  
  
"I'm not going," said Draco and he turned and started down the stairs. Ron jumped down the few stairs and grabbed Draco by his shoulders and slammed him up agains the wall.  
  
"LISTEN HERE MALFOY! YOU'RE COMING!"  
  
"AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TRYING TO ORDER ME AROUND?" shouted back Draco.  
  
"DAMMIT, I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU!"  
  
"I COULD TELL DUMBLEDORE THAT YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE ME DO SOMETHING I DON'T WANT TO!"  
  
"AND I COULD TELL DUMBLEDORE ABOUT HOW YOUR FATHER BEATS YOU!" Ron's flushed face paled instantly. "Malfoy I-"  
  
Malfoy glared at Ron and then at each of the Dream Team in turn. And then he turned and fled swiftly down the stairs, his black robes billowing out behind him.  
  
Harry and Hermione both rounded on Ron. "Ron how could you say that?" asked Hermione, tears threating to cascade down her cheeks. "Narcissa asked us not to."  
  
"I didn't mean to." Ron bowed his head in shame. "It just sort of popped out."  
  
"It's alright Mate," said Harry. "We all make mistakes."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron sullenly.  
  
"We'd better go after him," said Hermione, " and apologize. We'd probably better explain too."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry. The trio turned and started down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Mione," said Ron, "I have a question. What was that stuff in the bottle Malfoy drank?"  
  
"I think it was a concealment potion. It hides away all marks on one's skin but is only temporary. He probably always carries it around him."  
  
"I feel horrible for him," said Harry. "I mean, I hate the Dursleys' but they would never hurt me physically."  
  
"Yes, but they're to scared to Harry," said Hermione. "They think you'll hex them into oblivion. But Malfoy's father uses the wand."  
  
After about fifteen minutes of scouring the castle the trio still couldn't find Draco.  
  
"Alright," said Hermione logically, "If you were down and wanted to be alone where would you go?"  
  
"The library?" supplied Ron.  
  
"No, we checked there already."  
  
"The lake?" asked Ron again. "I always go out there when I want to think or be alone."  
  
"You know," said Hermione thoughtfully and tapping her chin, "that's probably where he went. Thanks Ron!" She hugged the Weasley making his ears turn red. Harry smiled behind his hand. He knew that Ron had had a crush on Hermione since end of fourth year and was wondering if he would ever get around to telling her his feelings.  
  
The trio trooped outside into the bright sunlight and started towards the lake. They could see a figure sitting on the bank with the sun shining off his blond hair skipping stones across the lake.  
  
"You were right Ron!" Hermione hugged him again and started down the well worn trail towards the lake. Harry and Ron followed their bushy haired friend both wondering what they were going to say to Malfoy.  
  
Hermione had almost reached Malfoy when the stillness of the lake was broken. The giant squid errupted through the crystal surface showering water everywhere. It turned its tentacles towards its prey and grasped Malfoy firmly and dragged him into the water.  
  
Harry and Ron ran the rest of the way down to the lake, but by the time they'd gotten there the water had stilled and the lake once again was a smooth mirror. Hermione was kneeling at the edge looking for any sign of Malfoy or the giant squid.  
  
She looked up at the approaching boys. "What do we do?" she wailed.  
  
Ron could already picture the headlines of the Daily Prophet.  
  
*Young Malfoy is pulled under Hogwarts Lake by giant squid.*  
  
If this ever got out, Dumbledore could be fired for not having a safe school grounds. Ron gulped. Dumbledore was *not* allowed to get fired, the school would be much to different.  
  
Hermione started to speak more rationally again. "Malfoy could normally maybe fight off the giant squid but with his injuries I'm not sure. I did read once in Hogwarts a History that a student was killed by the giant squid and the current headmaster was sacked. They do eat people you know."  
  
"Should we go down after him?" asked Ron eyeing the water. "I don't want to become fish food."  
  
"You'd become squid food Ron," corrected Hermione.  
  
"Whatever," muttered Ron. "I'd get eaten..."  
  
"Don't forget," said Harry, "about the merpeople. Remember how they don't like people going into the lake anymore?"  
  
"Yes," said Hermione. "Wasn't it because Drumstrang's ship from the Triwizard Tournament last year created whirlpools all over the lake underneath the surface?"  
  
"Yup," said Harry.  
  
"That just means we're going to have to be extra careful," said Hermione. "Now both of you stand still and I'll perform the bubble head charm."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco struggled vainly against the iron grip of the squid, but to no avail. He was losing air fast and he couldn't even reach is wand because his arms were pinned at his sides. The squid was going at a rapid pace towards some unknown destination.  
  
'Probably wants to eat me in peace,' thought Draco miserably.  
  
Just when Draco felt like he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen, a wave of air washed over him and he sucked it in greedily. It appeared the giant squid had brought him to an underwater cave but there was air available.  
  
The squid set him down and looked at him, hunger in its eyes...  
  
In another part of the lake three bubble headed people were swimming around looking for any sign of the giant squid and Malfoy and keeping a lookout for merpeople.  
  
Harry was swimming towards a giant plant when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He whirled around expecting a creature, but only saw Hermione. Her hair was floating around her giving her a strange and majestic appearance at the same time, She raised one of her hands that seemed translucent, because of the water, and pointed towards a large cave.  
  
The boy who lived nodded, as if saying let's go there and started swimming after Hermione with Ron joining them along the way.  
  
The cave had a gaping large hole as its mouth and jagged rocks made going towards it difficult. Seaweed hung over the opening and swayed gently by an invisible current.  
  
Harry drew his wand and swam forward, Ron and Hermione following him also with their wands out. They didn't know what they would find and weren't going in defenseless.  
  
They entered and ducked behind a large rock that was covered in algae. Hermione removed the bubble head charms because for some odd reason they could breathe. They saw the ginat squid about twenty feet in front of them and a figure slowly picking itself off the ground.  
  
Draco stepped backwards through the knee high water and readied his wand at the squid. It moved forward slowly, its tentacles reaching forth to grasp Draco once again. It was about two feet away from Draco when he made the first move.  
  
In a clear voice Draco said, "Imperio."  
  
Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. That was an unforgiveable curse, Malfoy could go to Azkaban for using that.  
  
Draco watched in satisfaction as the squid's eyes glazed over. Still using the same clear voice he said, "You will never again drag a student or Hogwarts staff teacher down here again. Understand?"  
  
The squid gave a nod and Draco released the animal from his control. The squid glided through the cave's mouth and disappeared into the murky blackness of the lake. A familliar smirk returned to Draco's face and he sloshed towards the entrance. Before he was there though, a voice spoke.  
  
"Where do you think you are going Human?" A Merman emerged from the shadows in the cave and swam towards Draco.  
  
"I didn't know Merpeople could speak English," said Draco, who was completly puzzled. They only spoke Mermish and and from what Draco understood, only Dumbledore could communicate with them.  
  
"I am unique. Now again, where are you going?"  
  
"I'm leaving this place. Bye." Draco once again started his way towards the entrance when the Merman spoke again.  
  
"I do not think you will be going anywhere Boy. You have trespassed on sacred ground and now you must die."  
  
Draco laughed. "Is this cave your sacred ground?"  
  
"Yes," replied the Merman curtly.  
  
"Well I'm very sorry if I was trespassing, but the truth is the giant squid brought me here. So I'll just be going now," a slight edge of nervousness to his voice.  
  
"Oh no you won't." The Merman made a grumbling noise through his throat and at once about another twenty Merpeople came forward. "Get him."  
  
Harry and Ron both gulped. This was reminding them a lot of when they'd met Aragog. He hadn't wanted them to leave either. "Should we do something?" asked Ron, watching as the Merpeople slowly advanced on Draco.  
  
"We can't," said Hermione. "We might hit Malfoy."  
  
The trio watched in growing horror as the Merpeole closed in on Malfoy, all brandishing spears and arrows. Malfoy held up his wand in front of him much like a warrior would hold a sword. He was preparing to do battle. The stakes, his life.  
  
As the first Merman came forward with a yell, Malfoy yelled as well. "STUPEFY!" The Merman simply raised a large shield which intercepted the spell and slashed own at Malfoy with his spear.  
  
Draco tried to doge but was slowed by the water and his injuries. He let out a cry as the blade bit deep into his shoulder. While the Merman's back was to him Draco yelled out the stunning curse again, this time effectively hitting his opponent.  
  
The other Merpeople yelled out in rage at their comerade's fall. Then they all charged at once. Draco shouted out another stupefy striking out one more or the Merman. But one wasn't enough to stop the onslaught of the near twenty. Draco disappeared underneath the pile of Merpeople.  
  
Hermione felt a scream rising in her throat but Harry clmaped a hand over her mouth before she could get it out. "Be quiet," he hissed, "unless you want to die too."  
  
Malfoy rolled out from underneath the Merpeople and shot a spell at them from behind and then quikly shifted aside as the Merpeople turned to face this new direction.  
  
A few minutes later Draco wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on. He was bleeding pretty badly. Gashes covered him from his toes up and his robes were torn in several places. His legs were tiring quickly from having to move through the water and some of his old cuts were opening, adding their own color to the rapidly turning red water.  
  
But he couldn't lose. If he did, what would Narcissa do all alone at Malfoy Manor? He wasn't going to die by some Merpeople after all he'd been through. He could take them, he hoped...  
  
An old lesson he'd learned from his father crept back into his mind. To defeat a group the best way is to get rid of the leader first. Well, Draco would just stun him. In this case, the leader would probaly be the one that spoke English. It seemed the most talented and the others followed its lead.  
  
Draco's eyes roved through the Merpeople as he doged underneath their weapons. There! There he was. The blond pointed his wand at the presummed leader. "STUPEFY!" The Merman's face turned towards him and raised his shield, but it was to late. The spell caught him straight in the chest and he went down.  
  
The rest were easy. Without their leader for guidance they charged randomly without formation or sense. Using a couple of other spells Draco finished the rest off as well. Once all the Merpeople lie unmving on the ground, Draco allowed himself to collapse weakly to his knees, the red water going up to his chin.  
  
His injuries stung and he felt exhausted. Would he even be able to reach the castle in this state? Well there was only one way to find out. He slowly got up and made his way towards the mouth entrance. Using the last of his strength he preformed the bubble head charm on himself and left the cave.  
  
"We should be going too," said Harry. "Mione can you put that bubble charm back on us?"  
  
"Sure," she said, sounding far off.  
  
"Mione, what's wrong?" Ron looked at her, concern showing in his face.  
  
"Nothing I... I just wish we could convince Malfoy to join our side. He has so much power and would be a valuable asset."  
  
"I agree," said Harry. "He doesn't look it, but he holds a lot of power within him and he seems to know spells that none of us have ever heard of."  
  
"I wonder what that spell he used to make them freeze in icecubes was," mused Hermione, looking at the three Merpeople who had been unfortunate enough to get caught in Malfoy's freezing spell and were encompassed in large blocks of ice."  
  
"No idea," said Ron. "Shouldn't we get out of here? I don't want them to wake up and attack us."  
  
"Good idea Ron." Hermione quickly cast the bubble charm and the group swam out of the cave towards the surface of the lake.  
  
Once they surfaced Hermione preformed a quick drying spell on everyone and the three started up towards the castle. In the distance they could see another figure headed for the castle as well from the direction of the lake.  
  
"Thank God Malfoy got out safely," said Hermione, relief evident in her voice.  
  
Harry and Ron nodded silently, both agreeing fully with Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
OHHHHH!!!!! Look at all these wonderful reviews! Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!! ^______^ You guys are awesome!  
  
This hopefully should *not* have been a cliffie! ^^  
  
I'm very sorry to several of my reviewers who like violence but there wasn't much in this chapter. I wasn't in a torture mood when I wrote this! ^^  
  
I took my Africa Test today and I know I missed at least two questions. I got Zambia and Zimbabwe mixed up! Besides there's over 50 countries in Africa, it's only natrual I miss one or two.. Right???  
  
Guess what! I typed part of this using homerow! I'm so proud of myself! ^^ I've been learning in Tech App and I'm finally putting it to use! ^^ I mean, what is the point of typing a;sldkfj over and over again when I'm never going to use it in an essay??? My problem keys are z, x, and p.  
  
One more thing. There are several people who have me on their author's favorites list but haven't reviwed. It'd be great if you didd! ^^ *hinthint* ~IcyPanther  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~lishachan~*~ I'm glad your violence streak was satisfied. The 'for now' part scares me a bit though... Yes, I did forget to update! ^^ I loaded it on the site but totally forgot to edit the chapter! O.o For the rest of you, lishachan contacted me asking when I was going to update next and I realized my mistake!  
  
~*~HalownKougra~*~ That is so kewl! I'd love to win a drawing contest. I won a lot of coloring contests when I was younger! ^^ May the forece be with you too! ^^  
  
~*~Ryo Akuinenn~*~ That's alright. My computer hasn't been working well either, especially the internet. Keep reading and you'll find out what happens. Problem is, I got to write it first! ^^  
  
~*~picasso-bebop~*~ Hope you don't fall off! ^^ He *is* my fave character. Something about his dark arts family intrigues me! ^^ Plus he is totally hot! ^^ Glad you like it! Please review again! ^^  
  
~*~Annie~*~ yeah.... he has to be mean for a while... I can't let him turn all weepy now, can I? Or maybe I can.... *plot just attacked me* Ohhh! I have a good idea now! ^^ I think FluffyDragon sounds so kewl! ^^ IcyPanther for me cuz I love panthers and I have a somewhat icy attitude about me! ^^ Sort of.... You can spell better then my dad... I think. He's the worst speller I know! ^^  
  
~*~Catch me if you Can~*~ Thanks very much! As for the poem, I created it. It kinda just popped into my head one day. Well, the lines 'Where are your friends to catch you when you fall?' and the rest flowed after that. I wasn't sure how to put it into the story but I'm glad I did! ^^ Thanx, glad you like it!  
  
~*~Stormy Skies~*~ I hope Hermione helps him too! ^^ But then again... I know whats going to happen! Although if you ask people I tell my fanfic ideas to I'll change halfway in the midddle! ^^ thanx for reviewing on my other stories!  
  
~*~rogue_solus~*~ Thank you! Hope you review again! ^^  
  
~*~Nadi~*~ thanx a bunch for your review Nadi! I'm glad you like the story! ^^  
  
~*~Pianoguy892003~*~ Thanx so much! ^^ I'm glad you like the story! I know it's a bit bloody (ok, more than a bit) but that's the way I wrote it! C ya later! ^^  
  
~*~edarcy03~*~ Thank you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm in a good mood today so..... I give everyone all the cookies they can carry! But no picnic baskets allowed! ^^ And the milk is over on the table! Chocolate Milk! Yum!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter Five

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
*...* indicates emphasis on a word  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From last time:  
  
Once they surfaced Hermione preformed a quick drying spell on everyone and the three started up towards the castle. In the distance they could see another figure headed for the castle as well from the direction of the lake.  
  
"Thank God Malfoy got out safely," said Hermione, relief evident in her voice.  
  
Harry and Ron nodded silently, both agreeing fully with Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day the Golden Trio was making their way to Charms when they heard yelling in the corridor ahead. The three broke into a run with their wands drawn. Before they reached the scene Malfoy came around the corner pocketing his wand.  
  
He brushed right past the Gryffindors and headed down the hall they had just come from. Cautiously, the trio peered around the wall where all the yelling had come from.  
  
Bodies of frozen Gryffindors rested in the corridor, all with their wands close by. Hermione started through them and muttered the counter curse. Neville Longbottom stood up shakily.  
  
"Thanks Hermione."  
  
"What happened?" asked Ron.  
  
"We were all headed to classes and Malfoy comes out from behind the door and starts shooting at us. We tried to defend ourselves but he's really fast and dodged pretty well. I can't believe he got all eighteen of us."  
  
"Eighteen?" asked Harry in disbelief. "There were eighteen of you and you couldn't hit him once?"  
  
"Yep." The round faced boy gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Well, we'd better get to class."  
  
It was then they all realized that they were the only ones in the now empty corridor. With yells and curses from Ron, the four of them tore down the hall for Charms.  
  
They had just gotten into the class when the bell sounded throughout the school. Panting heavily, the Gryffindors made their way over to their desks and collapsed into the hard wooden chairs. Hermione glanced over at Malfoy and saw him staring dead ahead at the board.  
  
For the entire class he ignored the three Gryffindors but made sure the rest had hell to pay. It seemed that he wasn't going to talk to the trio but he wanted to get back at others. He was probably worried they would tell everyone his secret if he hurt or picked on them.  
  
That day they class was working on making items flash different colors. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all working on a pair of black boots together. So far, Hermione was the only one who'd been able to do it. Harry couldn't even make it change color and for Ron it would only turn red.  
  
"Maybe you should apologize to Malfoy, Ron," said Hermione as they both watched Harry have a go at the shoes.  
  
"Yeah.... I should. I'll talk to him after class."  
  
Harry couldn't seem to get the charm right at all. Why? Because his mind wasn't focused on class. It was what had happened before class even began. Malfoy had body binded eighteen well able bodied Gryffindors by himself. That was impossible... but then again, after what he'd seen last night, anything was possible.  
  
He took his eyes off of the boots in front of him and watched as Malfoy transformed a gigantic black pillow to a pillow that changed diagonally down in rainbow striped with a silver sheen rippling across. "Show off," muttered Harry.  
  
"What was that Harry?" asked Ron looking at his friend.  
  
"Nothing Ron..."  
  
A little while later the class started to pack up, all the items that had been successful going into a large box. There were lots of gasps of admiration for the rainbow pillow. Malfoy just smiled smugly and let all the Slytherins tell him how good he was. Hermione did notice though that Malfoy just accepted the praise but she could tell he didn't really care.  
  
Once the bell rang the students left in bunches. Except for a lone Slytherin. He walked out the door and Ron cleared his throat nervously and stepped in front of him. "Hey.... uh Malfoy.."  
  
"Get out of my way Weasley."  
  
"I just wanted to say that... I'm uh... sorry about yesterday."  
  
"I don't care for your apologies Weasley. The only thing that matters is you know something that you weren't supposed to. Now move." He shoved past Ron and disappeared up the stairs. Ron let out a sigh and went to go find his friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So he didn't want to here you out?" asked Hermione as she bit into her salad.  
  
"No, he just said the only thing that mattered was that I knew and then brushed past me."  
  
It was now dinnertime at Hogwarts and all the students were enjoying the wonderful food that the house elves had made. Hermione still hadn't given up on S.P.E.W. but because she needed to eat, she had eased off a bit.  
  
Another forkful of salad with crunchy lettuce and moist tomatoes was in its way to her mouth when her attention was brought to the figure leaving the Hall. Draco Malfoy had left dinner when it had just started. 'He must not be hungry,' she decided and went back to her salad.  
  
But dinner soon turned quite boring. All around her was talk about quidditch. She stood up and whispered in Ron's ear that she was going out for a walk.  
  
"Alright Love," he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Ron had confessed his feelings to her last night after the squid incident and he had been delighted to hear she felt the same way. They had announced they were dating and now the whole school basically knew. Then again, how could it not with Lavender and Parvarti telling everyone they met in the halls?  
  
Hermione left the Hall and headed out towards the lake. She could hear a faint noise coming from ahead of her. When she got closer, she realized someone was crying. It sounded muffled, but it was definitely crying.  
  
Cautiously, Hermione made her way over to the huddled figure. A soft gasp escaped her when she realized who it was. His blond hair was covering his eyes and his knees were pulled up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. His head was buried in his knees and his shoulders shook with his sobs.  
  
"M-Malfoy?" Hermione gingerly rested a hand on Draco's shoulder. He didn't even acknowledge her. "D-Draco?"  
  
He picked his head off of his knees and looked right at her. Trails of tears that sparkled silver from the moon coated his cheeks.  
  
"Oh Draco...." Hermione sat down on the grass next to him and put her hand on his knee. He looked a complete picture of misery. She wouldn't care if that annoying smirk came on to his face as long as he wasn't crying. It just wasn't natural.  
  
She wished so desperately to just hug him and just tell him everything was all right... but it wasn't. Nothing was right at all. She wasn't even sure what he was crying about.... he'd seemed fine when he was casting spells on Gryffindors.  
  
"Do you.... um.. want to talk about anything?" the girl asked softly.  
  
Draco, who had gone back to looking at his knees, gave a slight shake of his head.  
  
Hermione gave a small sigh and stayed sitting next to him, deciding she wouldn't let him leave her sight when he was feeling like this. She would stay here until he wanted to talk. She didn't care if they'd been enemies in the past, this was the present.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two Gryffindor boys stood up from the table and with a good bye left the Great Hall with full stomachs.  
  
"I'm stuffed Ron.... no more food," moaned Harry.  
  
"I could still use a tad of that wonderful looking chocolate cake...."  
  
"Oh no you don't," said Harry, grabbing Ron by his ear and turning him back around. "No more food!"  
  
Ron gave a small groan of protest but let Harry drag him back to the Gryffindor Tower. "Do you think Mione will be up there? She left over half an hour ago."  
  
"Probably. I least I hope so. I need help with my Potions essay; she already has all the answers."  
  
In the Common Room the fire crackled, throwing shadows across the room on the blank wall. The armchairs looked plush and inviting yet no one was on them. The chessboard lay abandoned in the corner of the room and decks of exploding snap sat in neat piles on the table. No one was there.  
  
"Hello?" called Ron. "Is anyone here?"  
  
"I've never seen the Common Room empty like this before. Let's go find Hermione."  
  
"Yeah...." Ron cast a nervous glance around the room and then followed Harry through the portrait hole out towards the grounds to locate their bushy haired friend.  
  
Ron and Harry started for the lake where they knew Hermione would probably be. But when they got there they saw two people; Hermione and a boy that they couldn't distinguish.  
  
"Harry, do you think Hermione's cheating in me?" whispered Ron.  
  
"Nah. Let's go find out who it is."  
  
The closer they got they began to hear the sound of soft crying.  
  
Ron clenched his fists and growled. "If that guy is hurting Hermione in any way I'll kill him." He began to walk forward when Harry put out in arm to stop him.  
  
"Mione isn't crying Ron....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Hermione POV*  
  
I don't know what had come over myself. I had just wrapped an arm around Malfoy's shoulders in a comfortable hug. And he had just started to cry again. I wasn't sure if it was because I had shown him kindness or if he just needed someone to cry on. His head was now buried in my shoulder and I could feel my robes getting wet.  
  
After a few minutes of sobbing quietly he rose his eyes to meet my sparkling brown ones. "Thank you," he whispered, his voice hoarse from all the crying.  
  
"Your welcome Draco," I whispered back. I wasn't really sure why we were whispering.  
  
We sat in silence for a few minutes, my arm still wrapped around Draco. I gave a shiver as the wind picked up.  
  
"Are you cold?" asked Draco.  
  
"A bit..."  
  
Draco undid his robe fastening and draped it over me.  
  
"Thank you," I whispered, my voice full of gratitude.  
  
"No problem."  
  
I glanced at Draco. He was looking over the lake a worried expression on his pale face. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"What?" I didn't catch what he'd said; I didn't think he'd talk.  
  
"I don't know what to do about my father. And since... um I think you know everything I was wondering if you could help me...."  
  
He sounded so unsure, almost timid.... nothing like his normally confident self.  
  
"Of course I'll help you Draco."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do you want to help me? I've been nothing but mean to you."  
  
"Everyone deserves a second chance."  
  
"A.... second chance?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Thank you," he said again.  
  
Wow, two thank you's from Draco Malfoy in one night.... I was feeling pretty special.  
  
"No problem."  
  
He turned and gave me a small smile and I smiled back.  
  
"Let's see..." I said musing aloud to myself. "Why don't you tell Dumbledore," I volunteered after a moments thought. "He'd understand."  
  
Draco shook his head. "No... I can't do that."  
  
"Why not?" I looked at him confused. Dumbledore sounded like a perfect option to me.  
  
"If Father found out Mother would be punished. And I don't want to see her hurt..." He bowed his head and looked at his feet.  
  
I brought my hand under his chin and forced him to look at me. His silver eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. "Draco... you getting hurt isn't good either. You could die!"  
  
"I don't care. As long as Mother doesn't get hurt. I don't want to see her hurt anymore." His voice grew more emotional and tears started to stream down his face as he continued to talk. " I've told her she needs to leave and get away from him, but she refuses to leave me. It's all my fault!"  
  
"Draco. Understand this. It's not your fault. It is your father's." I took my hand away from his chin and gave him a warm embrace. He stiffened at first, but then relaxed and put his head on my shoulder.  
  
"But it's my fault," he said into my shoulder. "If I hadn't been a failure then he wouldn't be like this."  
  
"You're not a failure Draco," I said gently. "Don't listen to your father. Look at him; he waits on someone hand and foot who doesn't even care if he dies. *You* made the right choice in defying the Dark Lord."  
  
We sat there for a few more moments when I started to feel cold again. And Draco must be freezing; I had his robe as well as my own. Carefully, I took my hands away from him and stood up. "Come on." I held out my hand and he took it. After I pulled him to his feet I started towards my destination and he followed.  
  
*End Hermione POV*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Overall View*  
  
"So that was Malfoy?"  
  
"Yeah.... he seemed upset."  
  
"I wonder what they were talking about...."  
  
"I wonder where she's bringing him...."  
  
"Should we follow them Harry?"  
  
"No."  
  
"W-what! Why not?"  
  
"It's obvious he is comfortable around her, or at least getting to be. We shouldn't interfere..."  
  
"But... but...."  
  
"No buts Ron... let's go back to Gryffindor Tower."  
  
Ron threw a glance over his shoulder at the two retreating figures. "Oh alright." With a sigh he followed his emerald eyed friend in the opposite direction of his girlfriend and Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Hermione POV* (Why did I ever bother changing it? *sigh*)  
  
I was heading down the dark halls of Hogwarts, my footsteps echoing off the walls. Behind me came Draco but he made absolutely no sound at all. I once read a book on how Indians moved silently and I wonder if that's where he learned it. But if I was to ask he'd probably say it was a Malfoy trait with a smirk. Then again... he might not say that, as I could see he didn't really feel any honor for the Malfoy name. So I think I'll always call him Draco.  
  
I had a set place of destination in mind. It was a place that had a nice homey feeling and would definitely warm us up.  
  
"Where are we?" I turned to the almost puzzled looking Draco. He was surveying the hall with interest. "I've never been down here before...."  
  
"It's a Gryffindor secret," I said. "Promise you won't tell?"  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
"Okay... watch." I went over to a large painting of a silver bowl full of fruit. I reached up and tickled a green pear. It gave a high pitched giggle and the picture swung open to reveal a passageway. "After you," I said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh no. Ladies first." He went to the entrance and bowed. I laughed and stepped through the entrance and Draco entered behind me.  
  
We came into a brightly lit room that was lighted from candles that hung suspended in the air. House elves ran around everywhere preparing the next days breakfast.  
  
An excited squeal came from our left. "Master Draco! Mater Draco! You came to visit Dobby!" A house elf emerged from its fellows and wrapped itself tightly around Draco's legs. "Dobby is so glad to see you Master Draco! Dobby is so glad!"  
  
Draco patted the house elf on his head. "It's nice to see you too Dobby."  
  
Dobby burst into tears. "Master Draco says it is nice to see Dobby... Dobby feels so loved!" He hugged Draco one last time and then ran back into the midst of swarming house elves.  
  
I smiled at Draco and pulling him by his shirtsleeve I led him over to a little table in the corner and made him sit down. A few seconds later Misu, another house elf, came over to the checkered covered table.  
  
"Can Misu get you anything?"  
  
"Could you bring us some hot chocolate and ask Dobby to come over here?"  
  
"Right away Miss." The house elf ran off and Dobby returned a few minutes later with mugs of hot chocolate for the two students.  
  
"Here you go Lady Hermione and Master Draco." Dobby set down the steaming mugs and settled himself on the stool that was next to the table. "Lady Hermione has not visited Dobby in a while. It is a pleasure to see Lady Hermione again."  
  
"It's always a pleasure to see you Dobby." Dobby gave me a wide grin. "So what have you been up too while I was away?"  
  
"The usual. Dobby really likes the hats Lady Hermione makes Dobby. Would you like to see Dobby's collection."?  
  
"Maybe later Dobby."  
  
We finished their hot chocolate in complete silence and Dobby left to go help prepare breakfast.  
  
The kitchen clock bonged loudly eleven times.  
  
"Goodness!" I exclaimed, jumping up from my chair. "It's already eleven! We are going to be in so much trouble!"  
  
"Don't worry," said Draco.  
  
"Why should I not?" I asked frantically, waving my arms around in distress. "If we're caught we could both get detention! The only detention I ever got was in first year! This *can't* happen!"  
  
"I said don't worry about it. Now follow me." Draco eased himself out of his chair and started towards the exit to the kitchens. We left and continued up a narrow corridor. About halfway up Draco stopped. "Slytherin secret ahead. Promise you won't tell?"  
  
I nodded. I thought Gryffindors knew all the secret passages in the school. Guess I was wrong.  
  
He withdrew his wand and tapped it on a stone with red flecks in it. "Akeru." The brick rose upwards pushing other stones out of its way until an opening in the wall was formed. He gestured at me to enter.  
  
I was hesitant of course. It was dark and narrow and I didn't exactly want to, but I found myself trusting him. If someone had told me a week ago I'd be comforting and then listening to Draco Malfoy, I'd haven given them directions to the nearest psychiatrist. But everything was different now.  
  
I walked in and could hear water dripping, kind of like a cave. "Lumos." At once the tunnel lit up and I could see that is was a stone passageway that seemed to never end. But after about a minute of walking we came to a dark burgundy colored door.  
  
I tentatively pushed it open and gasped. Right down the hall, not even eight feet away was the portrait of the fat lady. In my own opinion, this must have been a Gryffindor passage and my house should be told. But I would be quiet and not ever let a soul know.  
  
I turned around to face the passage and saw that it was know a gray stonewall just like before.  
  
"If you want to open it from this side tap it and say Areku Mo."  
  
I whirled around to see Malfoy leaning on the wall opposite the passage. "You'd better go to your common room," he said. "Wouldn't want to be caught, would you?"  
  
"No. And you'd better go check on your injuries. You wouldn't want any of them to get infected."  
  
"Will do." He turned and started off down the hall.  
  
"Wait! Draco, don't forget what I said!" He continued down the hall. "Don't forget what I said," I whispered to myself, "don't forget."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
YEAH! No blood OR violence! *does a victory cheer* But for all you violence lovers who have been deprived... anguish galore in the next chapter! ^^ *smiles as violence lovers cheer with a large sweatdrop on back of her head*  
  
I just want you to know.... this is NOT going to be Draco/Hermione.... they are my favorite couple but the plot for Draco doesn't have time for him to have a girlfriend. So they're just going to be good friends. *beams at everyone*  
  
I hoped you all liked the cookies!  
  
And as a goal I'm trying to get 45 reviews before I update chapter 6... which still needs to be written. I'm going to be at the computer a long time....  
  
These are the terms I used in this chapter:  
  
Akeru means in Japanese 'to open' So since it was a secret passage... ^^ It kind of reminds me of when Harry used parseltongue to open the chamber...  
  
Mo means 'also' in Japanese so it's like saying to open again.  
  
GAAHHHH! Why didn't anyone tell me I've been forgetting my quotes! (See, I am related to Neville!) I must put some in now! So please bear with me!  
  
"What's the matter Potter? A bit beyond your reach?"  
-Draco Malfoy  
  
I'm not sure if that's in the book... but it's one of my favorites from the movie. I can actually quote it pretty well... English accent and even a bit of Tom Felton voice! ^^ But this next quote (from movie) is one that actually sounds *exactly* like the character when I quote it. I just have to change my voice a bit.  
  
"A big pair of yellow eyes. Over there by that sink."  
-Moaning Myrtle  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~Stormy Skies~*~ I liked the Merpeople too. ^^ But I was so confused whether or not to use a capital m on them... so I did! ^^ I hope Malfoy joins the Order too!  
  
~*~HalownKougra~*~ Well it appears someone likes my cookies. I baked them myself! ^^ *watches as cookie is spat out* Hey! My cooking isn't as bad as Kaoru's! lol Yes, Aragog is the giant spider that Hagrid raised that tried to have Harry and Ron killed in book 2! ^^ I'm glad none of my stories are boring! You're doing Africa too! We just finished and are now on Eastern Asia. And our test is Monday! *gulp* Yeah... I do get confused. I already put Selena in this story and had to delete her! ^^ I also sometime get my stories confused with ones I read... That's dangerous cuz I don't want to be reported for plagiarism. Fortunately, I haven't done that! Ja Na!  
  
~*~LishaChan~*~ not enough violence! *shakes head* Glad you like cookies! What's your favorite kind? Me, I like peanut butter with Hershey kisses and gingerbread!  
  
~*~darkmoon-on-dragonwings~*~ Thank you! ^^ I'm glad you think I'm doing well. Did it seem too sudden how Draco changed this chappie? I don't think so.... he was under a lot of strain and had to let it out. So hopefully it still has everyone's attention! ^^ Hope you review again!  
  
~*~Shania Maxwell!~*~ Thanks very much! I will!  
  
~*~pianoguy892003~*~ I like that part too! ^^ I'm glad he didn't get in trouble.  
  
~*~edarcy03~*~ My computer at ff.net hasn't been working well either. Do you think it's the site??? Hmmmm.....  
  
~*~Ryo Akuinenn~*~ Yeah! I spelled your name right without checking! ^^ I keep forgetting where the n's go... silly me! He did kick butt! ^^ Question, I've noticed in HP stories they always say arse. Does anyone know why??? Are you glad I updated Draco's Spirit? LT is going to take me a little bit.... I'm working on this story and Draco's Spirit as my main fics. Doesn't help I've come up with a great story idea for YYH.... so much to do so little time.  
  
~*~rogue_solus~*~ Thanx! I hope this was satisfactory. No, not satisfactory.... fantastic!  
  
~*~Catch me if you Can~*~ Don't worry, he doesn't. I'm so glad you like the story!  
  
~*~Devils_fire~*~ Thank you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I've been thinking... should I reward you all for every chapter??? I know! If I get my 45 reviews next chappie you'll get a BIG treat! ^^  
  
~IcyPanther  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Chapter Six

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. But the plot is! MWAHAHAHA  
  
The Power of a Wish  
  
Chapter Six  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
*...* indicates emphasis  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From last time:  
  
"No. And you'd better go check on your injuries. You wouldn't want any of them to get infected."  
  
"Will do." He turned and started off down the hall.  
  
"Wait! Draco, don't forget what I said!" He continued down the hall. "Don't forget what I said," I whispered to myself, "don't forget."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Hermione's POV*  
  
I stretched lazily and opened my eyes slowly, the bright sun streaming in through the window opposite my bed making me close them rather quickly again. I rolled over and opened my eyes when my head was buried in the pillow. I sighed in relief at the darkness.  
  
Unfortunately, you can't walk around with a pillow over your face all day. With a groan I put the pillow back on the bed and forced myself to get up and face the sun.  
  
I sleepily got dressed thankful that I'd taken a shower last night after I'd gotten back from my walk. But my walk had turned out so much different then I thought it would be.  
  
Who would have ever thought I'd see Malfoy cry and that I'd be the one to comfort him? From what I understood, Lucius Malfoy couldn't make his son cry. He beat him and put him down yet he could never make him shed a tear. Where as I when I had comforted him he'd broken down.  
  
I think last night was a turning point between Malfoy and myself. No I should rephrase that. Between Draco and me. He had opened himself to me, asked for my help, allowed me to show him kindness. He was changing for the better that much I was certain about.  
  
He was a great person underneath. And I think it would be wonderful if I could be the one to show everyone what he was really like.  
  
I scooped up my book bag and slung it over my shoulder. I tilted to my right and had to grasp onto the bedpost for support. Maybe Ron was right; I did have too many books. I made my way down to the commons where Ron and Harry were.  
  
I still hadn't decided if I should tell them about my conversation with Draco. It was such a fragile bond that was holding us together and I didn't want a chance of it breaking. But then again, Harry and Ron *were* my best friends.  
  
The two people in question broke off their conversation with Dean and made their way over to me.  
  
"Morning Mione," said Ron, giving me a good morning kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Good morning to you too," I said with a smile. "Shall we head down for breakfast?"  
  
Ron's freckled face bobbed up and down and he grabbed me by my hand and basically dragged me out of the room. Harry followed with a shake of his head. Nothing would ever get between Ron and a meal, nothing.  
  
I was busy trying to peel an orange when Harry shot a question at me. "So how was your walk?"  
  
"It was fine," I said a little nervously.  
  
"Anything interesting happen?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
Harry and Ron shared a look with each other. I knew they knew something. Did they see me with Draco? My hand went up and started to stroke the ruby lion on its chain, a habit I noticed I did when I was nervous.  
  
"Is there something you're not telling us Mione?"  
  
I opened my mouth to blurt out the entire truth when I was saved by the bell. Or rather the mail. The hundreds of owls swooped into the Great Hall all carrying packages or letters for their target.  
  
My gaze landed on a solid black eagle owl that was gliding towards the Slytherin table. It came to a halt right next to Draco and held out its foot for Draco to untie the letter. Once he removed it the bird took off.  
  
I got a strange sense that something was wrong. That owl didn't seem normal; almost evil. It had a very dark presence and Draco actually looked scared for a second when the owl had stopped in front of him before his mask had slipped back into place.  
  
He unrolled the parchment and I watched with increasing worry as his eyes scanned the paper. I could tell that Harry and Ron were watching him too, probably because they'd seen me looking at him.  
  
The Slytherin stood up abruptly, the letter clenched in his hand, a slight frown on his face. He turned and left the Great Hall, leaving his breakfast plate untouched.  
  
I rose from my seat and left the Great Hall as well followed by Ron and Harry. We all paused on the front step of the school and saw Draco heading towards the Forbidden Forest. With a silent unspoken agreement all three of us started after him as quietly as we could.  
  
By the time we reached Hagrid's house we had lost sight of the blond head. "  
  
"Do you think he went *in* the forest?" asked Ron, a hint of fear in his voice. "Cause I don't want to go in there. Don't make me go," he whimpered.  
  
"All right Ron," said Harry. "You stay here. Mione and I will go in."  
  
The two of us walked into the darkness leaving Ron on the border when all of a sudden bushes parting and branches cracking was heard behind us. "I'm coming!" Ron burst from the blackness right next to us. "I don't want to be alone."  
  
I had to stifle a laugh. Ron had just reminded me of a show I used to watch. It was called Scooby Doo. Shaggy and the dog, Scooby, would always say they'd stay in a place when the gang was hunting people disguised as monsters but would always come running and end up helping their friends out a lot.  
  
I put a finger to my lips and we proceeded cautiously, no lights that made walking very difficult. We had been walking for several minutes when I saw a light shining to my left. I pointed it out to the boys and we all approached it.  
  
"What took you so long boy?" asked a harsh voice followed by the sound of someone being hit.  
  
"I'm *so* sorry Father," said Draco, a touch of sarcasm to his voice.  
  
The sound of another hit filled the little clearing. "Don't take that tone with me," growled Lucius.  
  
We peeked through the trees and saw Draco looking at his father with hatred and Lucius looking at his son in rage.  
  
"Come now. We can't keep him waiting, can we?" The elder Malfoy held out a crystal wine glass, which Draco touched with a frown. And in a flash of light, both of them disappeared.  
  
"W-where'd they go?" Ron asked, looking around the now deserted clearing, fear clearly etched in his face.  
  
"They took a portkey," I said matter-of-factly.  
  
A quiet 'Lumos' spoken from Harry quickly lighted up the area. "We should stay here until he comes back."  
  
"Can't we just wait for him on the edge of the forest? There's creatures in here." Ron cast another glance around us.  
  
Trees rose menacingly from the ground their branches fanning above us like a net. Blackness pressed in on us from all sides and bits of wind caught us and made us shiver. Rustling noises and those of wild animals echoed around us. It was indeed not a place I wished to stay in long.  
  
"We have to stay here," I said firmly. "What happens if he's hurt and can't get back to the castle? He'll be killed out here."  
  
"And we'll be killed to if we stay out here," said Ron in defense.  
  
"I'm with Hermione; I'll stay," said Harry, settling down against a tree. I smiled gratefully at him and sat down as well, lighting my wand as well. With a frustrated sigh, Ron sat as well. As much as he didn't like it, he would never leave his friends alone. As Draco would say; stupid Gryffindor loyalty.  
  
*End Mione POV*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Draco POV*  
  
I didn't want to do this. I really didn't. But I wouldn't let him hurt her. She was the only one who cared about me. Well, Hermione did seem to want to help me. I guess she was a nice person too.  
  
"Remember Draco, one wrong move and you'll have a dead mother."  
  
"Yes Father, I remember."  
  
"Good."  
  
He was walking very fast down the hall and I had to double my stride to keep up.  
  
"Hurry now Dragon. The Dark Lord does not like to wait."  
  
We paused outside of Father's office door where I knew the Dark Lord was. I had to feel special. He had actually come to my house to give me my mark; I'm sure not very many other Death Eaters had that privilege.  
  
"What are you waiting for Draco? Open the door." It was then I realized that I'd just been standing there. I turned the brass handle and entered the dimly lit office, Father right behind me.  
  
A coldness wrapped it self around me and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Seated in a chair in the middle of the room sat the wizard that everyone feared. His black robes and snakelike face with the red slitted eyes spoke of a great evil about this man.  
  
"Ahhh... Draco. Come closer."  
  
I took two small steps forward doing everything I could to keep the fear from showing in my face. "Closer Boy," he rasped. "I want to get a good look at you."  
  
I kept moving toward him until I was about a step away. He stood up from chair and looked at me. I kept my gaze level with the red orbs. I never backed down and I wouldn't even to the Dark Lord.  
  
He rolled up my left arm sleeve and stared at the unmarked skin of my shoulder. "So pure...." he said, his fingers tracing the empty space in small circles. It took all my will power to not draw back my arm and run from the room as fast as I could go.  
  
Voldemort reached into his robes and came out with a black wand. He touched it lightly across my skin when I noticed a familiar tingle. When I had been hit by a spell from Potter's wand back in second year I had felt a similar sort of sensation. Were Potter and Voldemort's wands connected?  
  
I bit the inside of my mouth to keep a hiss of pain from escaping. The Dark Lord had pressed the wand against my skin and was muttering a spell. I struggled to keep a straight face and not cry out from the pain.  
  
But my resolve failed me when I saw the Dark Mark beginning to appear on my left shoulder. I let out a soft gasp and tried to wrench my arm away but Voldemort grabbed me and held my arm steady. Who would have known his grip was like steel? A small whimper escaped my sealed lips. I couldn't help it; getting the mark hurt like Hell.  
  
A few seconds later it was all over and Voldemort released me. I collapsed on the floor, cradling my arm to me. I could feel Father's eyes on me. He was probably disgusted with the way I acting.  
  
The pain, which was throbbing, began to slow and I stood up slowly, making sure to keep my eyes locked on Voldemort. Father had told me that if you looked at the Dark Lord in the eye right after your ceremony it was a sign that you were weak. To me, if you had the guts to look him in the eye you were strong, and so I followed my own advice.  
  
"You dare look at me?" asked Voldemort, in an eerily calm way. I kept my mouth shut and just continued to stare into the blood colored eyes. "Lucius." Voldemort turned to Father. "Did you not raise your son better?"  
  
Father bowed down and touched his head on the floor. "I am sorry for Draco my Lord. He will be punished."  
  
I couldn't help thinking how pitiful it was that my father was bowing to Voldemort like that. It was pathetic.  
  
"There is no need for punishment Lucius," said Voldemort coolly. "I need your son for something else. Would you mind that I used him for a purpose of my own?"  
  
"Of course not my Lord," said Father, his head still touching the floor. "Take him. You can do whatever you want."  
  
I felt a shiver run down my spine. I didn't want this. I would rather have had Father beat me until I was almost dead then have Voldemort come near me. The way he was looking at me made me feel vulnerable. I was trapped. Father was behind me by the door and Voldemort was in front. There was nowhere to run.  
  
"Come here young Malfoy," commanded Voldemort. I was frozen in terror. There was no way I was going near him again. "I said come here." I forced my legs to move and carry me towards the snakeish man. It'd be better to get whatever he had in store for me over now.  
  
I continued to stare right at him, not letting my eyes leave his. "Are you scared of me Draco?" he asked, a mocking ring to his voice.  
  
"No," I said, making sure my voice didn't waver.  
  
"But you seem terrified of me."  
  
"I'm not. I'm not scared of anyone."  
  
"Not scared of anyone? Then why do you cringe when I touch you?" he said, placing one of his bony fingers against my cheek.  
  
I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say.  
  
"I have a special treat for you Draco. Would you like the chance to be the second most powerful wizard?"  
  
I heard Father give a slight gasp behind me. Yeah Father, now you're proud because your son will be powerful. You only used me to gain a higher status and now you can brag to all your friends what a strong son you have. Bastard.  
  
"Why do you not answer?" He started to circle me, like a hawk circling it's catch. "Do you not wish to have this power?"  
  
I know I was most likely going to get in trouble for this... but anything to make Father feel embarrassed about was fine with me. "Why do you want *me* to have this power my Lord?"  
  
"You are unlike my other subjects. You are defiant and do not care that you are lying to my face, nor do you talk like some people; you know when to hold your tongue. And for that you will be rewarded. But a price comes too."  
  
I looked at him, careful to keep all emotion clear of my face. "And what price is that my Lord?"  
  
"You will soon see. Now hold out your marked arm."  
  
Trembling, I raised my arm and he grabbed it roughly. And then he touched his own skin with his wand and the wands tip glowed an angry red. He brought it towards me and it was then I knew I did not want that to touch me. I tried to pull away again, but the wand made contact with the skull.  
  
At once, waves of burning agony rolled over me and with a cry I fell to the floor. "Listen here Draco," said Voldemort coldly. "You are now my heir, but only if you can survive the pain. A direct fuse of my blood is in you, along with some of my power. The pain will be there until you either die or overcome it."  
  
I risked a look at my arm where the pain was originating. The Dark Mark, which had been coal black, was now a bright blood red. Images swam in my vision as the pain tried to take over, but I wouldn't let it.  
  
Weakly, I rose to my feet, my right arm clutching the left in hopes to dull the raging pain. I forced myself to bow to Voldemort and then quickly left the room. I heard the pop of someone apparating and then Father came into the hall and found me leaning against the wall for support.  
  
He held out the wine cup and I touched it. Seconds later, there was no sign I'd ever been at Malfoy Manor.  
  
As soon as my feet felt the dirt ground of the Forbidden Forest floor I gave a small sigh of relief. I was back.  
  
I could have sworn I saw some lights to my side, but they vanished before I was even sure. Before I could ponder that, I felt a blow slam me across the face. I went flying and crashed into a tree.  
  
Father stalked towards me, a scowl on his face. "If you ever," he spat, "insult the Malfoy name even more then you already have, I'll kill you."  
  
I struggled to stand, my body telling me to stay down, my pride telling me never to give up. "I'm sorry Father. Next time I'll be sure to follow your every instruction."  
  
He backhanded me across the face. "Don't you dare mock me Dragon. Now you'd better make me proud." Then in a pop he was gone.  
  
I collapsed on the ground, falling to my knees in a defeated pose. My body still wracked with pain I felt my eyes close, welcoming the coming darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: All right, there wasn't as much blood as I said there would be.... actually.... there wasn't any! ^^ But hopefully the next chapter should make you all feel better!  
  
I'm taking a poll. Please tell me in your reviews the answer to this question.  
  
*Do you play an instrument? If you do, what do you play? *  
  
I myself play flute! ^^  
  
Well I'd better go now. Lots of things to do!  
  
And we made our 45 review mark! Yeah! *hugs everyone* Hope you didn't mind the hug..... I love hugging people when I'm happy. (Ask my friends. They get huggged almost everyday!)  
  
And your present is... all the chocolate and candy you can eat! Have fun!  
  
Oh... and this time I'm looking for about 60 reviews.... ^^  
  
"If you must know, when I was three, Fred turned my....my teddy bear into a big filthy spider because I broke his toy broomstick..... You wouldn't like them either if you'd been holding your bear and suddenly it had too many legs and....."  
-Ron Weasley  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~LishaChan~*~ of course for you there will never be enough violence. I thought it was sweet how he talked to Mione too! ^^ Mmmmm....Sugar. I knew boys could cook. My dad makes awesome chocolate chip!  
  
~*~Ryo Akuinenn~*~ Ok... I get it now! ^^ Ouch... Next time aim for a pillow! ^^ I'll try to update Draco's Spirit as soon as I can. This story, Draco's Spirit, and Star Shaped Scar are my faves! But I finished SSS, but I might make a sequel.  
  
~*~Devils-fire~*~ I think I've read one or two Draco stories where he wasn't paired up with someone. I hope I get 100 too! 200 would be even better! ^^  
  
~*~Stormy Skies~*~ They might.... but I won't be bringing any of them into this story. Maybe a different one.... oh the possibilities!  
  
~*~HalownKougra~*~ I agree! I'd love a rainbow pillow! Bad brother... he needs to share. Then again, my sis and bro love to hog it too. Yep, I put her in when Hermione was talking to Draco by the lake. She came in too.... I had to do a little re-editing. Kewl! Have fun at the game!  
  
~*~Avestia~*~ Thank you! I remember on one of my stories I was actually crying when I wrote it.... that's when I know it's sad.... when you make the author cry.  
  
~*~Nady~*~ Oki, I'll try to work on that. Thanks for the tip! ^^ I have trouble finding the right words a lot. I normally end up repeating myself over and over or being smart and using a thesaurus! I'm glad you like it!  
  
~*~edarcy03~*~ thanx! ^^ I'm glad! It has to get better otherwise I wouldn't be a very good author!  
  
~*~pianoguy892003~*~ thanx a bunch!  
  
~*~hunnypeaches~*~ Thank you. I write other Draco/ Hermione fics but I don't think this is going to be one of them. Thanx for the review!  
  
~*~darkmoon-on-dragonwings~*~ I can't remember if I told you, but I love your name! It's just so kewl! ^^ Thank you a ton for all of the character back-up. I want to make sure I'm keeping it realistic and from what you say, I am!  
  
~*~btvsfreak~*~Thank you so very much! I know this a review for chappie one, but I put it here because this is your first review for this story! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Chapter Seven

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. Neither is Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore..... you get the idea. They all belong to J. K Rowling.  
  
The Power of a Wish  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
*...* indicates emphasis  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From last time:  
  
As soon as my feet felt the dirt ground of the Forbidden Forest floor I gave a small sigh of relief. I was back.  
  
I could have sworn I saw some lights to my side, but they vanished before I was even sure. Before I could ponder that, I felt a blow slam me across the face. I went flying and crashed into a tree.  
  
Father stalked towards me, a scowl on his face. "If you ever," he spat, "insult the Malfoy name even more then you already have, I'll kill you."  
  
I struggled to stand, my body telling me to stay down, my pride telling me never to give up. "I'm sorry Father. Next time I'll be sure to follow your every instruction."  
  
He backhanded me across the face. "Don't you dare mock me Dragon. Now you'd better make me proud." Then in a pop he was gone.  
  
I collapsed on the ground, falling to my knees in a defeated pose. My body still wracked with pain I felt my eyes close, welcoming the coming darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Uh... What just happened?" asked Harry as the forest once again lay silent after the departure of Lucius Malfoy. The three Gryffindors looked at the still form of Malfoy, whose right arm still clutched his left.  
  
Cautiously, Hermione approached the fallen boy and kneeled on the damp ground next to him. Gently, she took his right arm and pulled it toward her, attempting to dislodge his death grip on his upper left arm.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Ron looking at Hermione, whose efforts seemed to be in vain.  
  
"What's it look like?" she snapped. Then she looked at Ron, a strained expression on her face. "Sorry. But I'm trying to see what's wrong. Maybe if I twist it like this...."  
  
A small yelp escaped from the unconscious Slytherin and if anything his grip became even tighter. Hermione groaned in frustration. "Listen Malfoy, we can't help you if you don't move your arm. Please?"  
  
The pale hand didn't release its clutch on the arm. "He can't hear you Mione," said Harry quietly. "But we can all tell he's in intense pain. Something happened, and it wasn't just a beating. I don't think Lucius did this all by himself. Remember what he said?"  
  
"You're right," said Hermione slowly. "He said something like if you ever insult the Malfoy name more then he already had, Lucius would kill him."  
  
"So that would mean," said Ron, understanding dawning on his freckled face, "That someone else was there that did *not* have Malfoy blood. Right?"  
  
"Exactly," said Harry. "Now, who could-" Harry was interrupted by a pained moan emitting from Draco. The blond haired boy was shaking violently, now curled up on the ground, trying to conserve body heat.  
  
Hermione laid a hand on his cheek, before quickly drawing back. "He's freezing!" she exclaimed. Harry removed his robe and handed it silently over to Hermione. "Harry, don't you need this?"  
  
"He needs it more than I do Hermione. Look at him, he's even paler then normal, if that is even possible."  
  
The brunette nodded and draped the cloak over Draco, tucking it in at the edges. "What do we do know?"  
  
"Shouldn't we move him to the castle?" supplied Ron. "We can get him warmed up there and it is defiantly safer then being in the middle of the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"What time is it Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"It's about five."  
  
Just then Ron's stomach grumbled. "We haven't eaten since breakfast... I'm starving! We've been out here for hours! Do you think anyone has noticed that we're gone?"  
  
"No, I doubt that," said the girl. "It's a Saturday, so no classes. Everyone probably just thinks we're wandering around somewhere. But we can't bring him back to the castle, it's too dangerous."  
  
"What could be more dangerous then staying in the Forbidden Forest? We could be attacked at any moment," said Ron, glancing around nervously.  
  
"What if some of the students saw him? How would we explain this? And we know it's called the Forbidden Forest for a reason... It's forbidden. Students aren't supposed to be in here and if we were caught we could get expelled. We'll head up to the castle while everyone is at dinner."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," agreed Harry. "Do we just wait here until then?"  
  
"Uh huh. Oh! He's bleeding!"  
  
Draco's relentless grip on his arm had cut through the cloth and the skin surrounding what ever was bothering him. "Harry, Ron, we need to get his hand off of that spot. I need to treat it."  
  
"Alright, Ron hold him down," directed the raven haired boy. Ron placed both of his hands on Draco's shoulders and pinned them to the ground. Harry grasped Draco's right arm and pulled it, Hermione pulling on Harry.  
  
No luck.  
  
"This isn't working Harry," stated Ron. "He doesn't want to let go."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Hermione, "I know what's wrong."  
  
"What?" Both boys looked at her, confused expressions on their faces.  
  
"It's the only thing that makes sense. Let's review the facts. Draco left with Lucius, a Death Eater. They come back, Draco clutching his left shoulder. What is put on Death Eaters' to show their loyalty to V- Voldemort?"  
  
"The Dark Mark, of course," breathed Harry. "But I don't think they are supposed to hurt unless they are being summoned. Malfoy isn't being summoned.... And why did you call him Draco?"  
  
"I called him Draco because that is his name. We may at least try to be civil, seeing as we are all on the same side, am I correct?"  
  
"Yeah... But Draco sounds so weird..." muttered Ron.  
  
"But if Draco's on our side," mused Hermione, "Why would he have a mark?"  
  
"We have to see it," said Harry determinedly. "Something is not right, and we have to find out what it is. Now on my count, everyone pull on his right arm, okay?"  
  
The other two nodded and each grabbed his arm in a different spot.  
  
"Three  
  
Two  
  
One!"  
  
The Gryffindors wrenched Draco's arm to them and surprisingly it released its tight grip on the skin below the left shoulder. Ron quickly pushed Draco's right arm to the ground and held it down.  
  
Hermione and Harry rolled up the arm sleeve of the left arm. The girl gave a gasp and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Harry stared in a sick sorted of fascination of the image on Draco's arm.  
  
The Dark Mark was burning a bright red color, standing out tremendously against the white color of his skin. Surronding the mark were small cuts that all oozed blood, the marks Draco had inflicted upon himself from holding his arm so tightly, his nails digging into the flesh.  
  
"Harry," said Hermione faintly, "Isn't the Dark Mark supposed to be black?"  
  
"Yeah...." Harry conjured up a long bandage and wrapped it around the mark and the cuts. "That'll do until we get back to the castle."  
  
Draco gave another moan and tried to get his arm out from the strong hold Ron had on it. But the red haired boy didn't let go, and Draco soon stopped struggling. The little clearing was suddenly filled with little whimpers and moans of pain from the injured boy.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes shot open to reveal bright silver eyes, pain reflected in them. A choked cry sounded in his throat and he once again tried to move his uninjured arm.  
  
Hermione gently took his left hand and placed it between her own. "Draco, Draco can you hear me?"  
  
The pain filled eyes turned to the sound of the comforting voice. "Draco, what happened? What happened to you?"  
  
The boy blinked up at the figure looking down at him. It looked like a girl, she was kind of fuzzy looking. Wait, was she talking to him? He strained to understand what she was saying... something happened? Oh, she wanted to know what had happened...  
  
"....Voldemort....heir....test..," he said hoarsely, his voice barely a whisper. Then slowly, his eyes closed again and the group was once again left with an unconscious Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Did any of you catch what he said?" asked Ron.  
  
"Something about Voldemort and a test," replied Harry.  
  
"He said heir too!" said Hermione.  
  
Ron suddenly stiffened. "There's something bad out here." As if to punctuate Ron's remark a lone howl sounded through the trees, very close by the volume.  
  
"Is that a werewolf?" asked Harry, his wand out and pointed into the darkness.  
  
"No," said Hermione. "The howl was different. It was just a normal wolf, but just as deadly. They hunt in packs so if one is here then-" She was cut off as more howls added to the first, all sounding closer than they had before.  
  
"We should go," said Harry. "I don't really want to be wolf food."  
  
But before any more words could be uttered a pair of glowing amber eyes pierced out of the darkness. Before the group knew it, pairs of the amber eyes had surrounded them, low growls emmiting from their throats.  
  
The three Gryffindors pointed their wands at the snarling beasts. But as they noticed, the wolves didn't seem interested in them. All of their eyes were directed at the still and defenseless Draco.  
  
"They smell the blood," whispered Hermione. "We have to get out of here and fast."  
  
"Well what do we do?" asked Ron, a note of panic attatched to his voice.  
  
"Attack them," said Harry. "Stupefy should work."  
  
During their short discussion, it seemed the wolves had grown impatient. With a growl from the lead wolf, they all lunged at the blond form on the ground.  
  
"STUPEFY!" screamed Hermione, her spell slamming into the one of the creature's sides and causing it to fly backwards.  
  
Harry and Ron were busy doing the same thing, all with one goal in mind: Don't let any of those wolves touch Draco.  
  
One of the wolves, a huge black one, broke free of its pack and leaped towards Draco. It was directly above him when Hermione whirled around and saw that the Slytherin was about to be cut into tiny little pieces.  
  
She saw Draco open his eyes, the silver orbs becoming wide with fear. But then before anything could happen, a strange gold light surronded Draco, his hair and clothes blowing although there was no wind. And then, the wolf flew backwards, crashed into a tree and didn't move.  
  
Hermione turned to see Harry and Ron staring with similar expression at the young Malfoy whose bright glow was fading and his eyes were once again closed.  
  
Ron ran over and threw Draco over his shoulder. "I don't care what anyone says, I'm leaving!" Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then followed their fleeing friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
That's right, I'm back! ^^ *Grins at everyone*  
  
Two things: One, I would like to apologize for this being so short. Well, it's not really short but it is easily the shortest chapter of this story.  
  
Two, I might be taking back what I said in chapter five. The way I am planning this a Draco/Hermione fic looks like it is going to be born.  
  
I'll tell you this, normally when I have a great story idea, they come to me in dreams or when I'm at St. Patricks... that's right. At that one church Lavender's Twin and the soon to be Black Tears ideas were formed.  
  
Well, this story keeps bugging me in my sleep and I keep seeing Draco and Hermione together. So I think it was meant to be. But don't worry, Ron will be understanding (or at least he'd better be!)  
  
"Oh no.. he ran!"  
-Oniwaban girls  
  
Oops! I need a Harry Potter quote! hehe  
  
"I'm going to bed before either of you comes up with another ingenius plan to get us killed, or worse... expelled."  
-Hermione Granger  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~LishaChan~*~ Trombones are cool... although what can I say.... I love my flute! If I didn't play that I probably would have played oboe! ^^ You gave up candy for Lent? Me too! I hate waiting, pixie stix and I are like best friends!  
  
~*~Ryo Akuinenn~*~ Thank you! ^^ I don't know if it's cuz I make them suffer, I think it's more of how I put all that drama stuff in. I am a Drama Queen! ^^  
  
~*~edarcy03~*~ Glad you did, do you have a website? Flute is defiantly the best, I love it when we get melodies! And I've finally started being able to play again! Don't tell my orthopaedic (wrist doctor)  
  
~*~Devils-fire~*~ Yeah, that was a bit sad. Poor poor Draco.... He gets to be Voldie's heir, poor baby. I love that scene! ^^ My fave from that movie though is the quidditch game! I love watching Draco in uniform... so hot..  
  
~*~Halownkougra~*~ Oh! But you were so good at the ocarina! ^^ And right now you're in Boston and won't be reading this till Sunday... Well, see you then!  
  
~*~darkmoon-on-dragonwings~*~ Thank you. I think in all my stories I always have to dig into something with lots of mystery. For Hiei it is his jagan, Sou his horrible past... I love to torture my favorites! ^^ Peace love and banana slugs! ^^  
  
~*~btvsfreak~*~ Thank you! It's so nice to have all of your reviews. Each one makes me sooooo happy! When I get too many though I get extremely bouncy and become dangerous, only to people who try to approach me. But I don't mind! The more the merrier!  
  
~*~Stormy Skies~*~ violin... I always thought those were really high pitched but coming from a flute player that sounds a bit strange. How come you switched?  
  
~*~pianoguy892003~*~ Pianos are so kewl! I get so confused by them though. My sister can play keyboard, she's really good at Christmas Carols! Then again, that's basically all she can play!  
  
~*~Lover of Estel~*~ Well if you're one of the people who prefer Draco/Hermione, make sure to read the Author's Note, cuz I think it is really going to happen now! ^^  
  
~*~sunshine nelle~*~ How did you break your wrist? We all know mine broke at badminton. My tech teacher told me that sounded lame and I should say that I broke it hitting my boyfriend. hehe! ^^  
  
~*~Valkryiepiper~*~ Thank you!  
  
~*~Stormy Skies~*~ Hehe, you again! Thank you, I'm feeling better already! Bye!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	8. Chapter Eight

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I own my elephant pictures that will soon be up for viewing on my website, but I don't own Draco Malfoy.... I could draw him and own that..... hmmmm  
  
The Power of a Wish  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
*...* indicates emphasis  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From last time:  
  
One of the wolves, a huge black one, broke free of its pack and leaped towards Draco. It was directly above him when Hermione whirled around and saw that the Slytherin was about to be cut into tiny little pieces.  
  
She saw Draco open his eyes, the silver orbs becoming wide with fear. But then before anything could happen, a strange gold light surronded Draco, his hair and clothes blowing although there was no wind. And then, the wolf flew backwards, crashed into a tree and didn't move.  
  
Hermione turned to see Harry and Ron staring with similar expression at the young Malfoy whose bright glow was fading and his eyes were once again closed.  
  
Ron ran over and threw Draco over his shoulder. "I don't care what anyone says, I'm leaving!" Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then followed their fleeing friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The three Gryffindors rushed through the dark woods, branches tearing at their clothing and cutting into their skin, the pounding of their feet on the leaf covered the ground the only sound save a few lone howls of the wolves that were regaining movement.  
  
It wouldn't be long before the beasts caught scent of their prey and took off after the teens, their bodies moving faster and easier through the eneven terrain until they caught them. The group had to hurry if they were going to make it out of the forest alive, or at least not gravely injured.  
  
They were already tired and worn down, their feet tripping over themselves in their haste to leave the oppressing darkness, their legs feeling like jelly as they forced themselves to continue moving. Ron's burden slowed him down even more and without his arms for balance, tripping would be a fatal mistake.  
  
Hermione slowed and then collapsed on the damp ground, her breaths coming in short gasps, her face flushed and her eyes drooping downcast in defeat. She couldn't take one more step, she couldn't. The girl was tired and her skirt prevented her from moving at the speed of the boys. She would just wait here and hope the wolves finished her off quickly.  
  
Harry and Ron noticed the absence of their friend shortly after she had let them run ahead. "Keep going," shouted Harry to Ron, his voice hoarse from his heavy breathing. "Make sure you and Malfoy get out of here safely."  
  
"Gotcha!" The redhead sprung his legs into action, almost looking like he was flying over the ground, him and Malfoy disappearing into the inky blackness leaving Harry alone in the forsaken place.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry started to jog back in the direction they had came, his worry mounting as the howls of the wolves grew in number and volume. "HERMIONE!" he screamed, desperation in his voice, wanting only to find his long time friend and escape these treacherous trees.  
  
"Over here...." her voice was soft, quiet.... defeated. Harry made his way over to the sound, his wand raised and lighting the path. He found her collapsed, leaning against a tree, her wand on the ground next to her. Her bushy brown hair hung in tangles down her back, her clothes ripped.  
  
"Hermione? What are you doing? We have to get out of here," he spoke urgently, glancing around for the amber eyed creatures that were sure to be upon them soon. Too soon.  
  
"I can't move Harry. I can't. I'm too tired and my legs won't listen, just leave me and hurry up." She leaned her head back against the rough bark, her eyes closing gently leaving her looking peaceful, ready to welcome to coming death.  
  
"Oh no you don't. The Hermione I know doesn't give up like that, and I don't know why she should start now." Harry bent down and scooped her into his arms, holding her warm body close to him in a safe, comforting way. "Don't you dare ever do that again," he whispered, before breaking into a run towards the edge of the forest.  
  
Their current predicament reminded him a lot of one of the video games Dudley used to play. The characters, the one his cousin played, had to reach the end of the game while battling monsters and othe evil bad guys. As soon as the character crossed over the line, he was safe. Just like them. If they could manage to exit the Forbidden Forest then the wolves shouldn't come any closer.  
  
A bright ray of moonlight fell on the pair from above. 'Good,' thought Harry. 'If the moon is coming through it means the trees are thinning then it means that we're getting closer to the border.' The sudden volume in howling reminded the Boy Who Lived that they weren't in the clear yet.  
  
Risking a look back over his shoulder, he could see dark shapes emerging from the darkness of the trees and coming full sprint at them. When he looked forward he could see the freckled boy waving his arms above his head frantically at Harry, standing on the edge of the forest.  
  
The emerald eyed boy put on a burst of speed and then.... tripped. Hermione flew out of his arms and crashed into Ron who went soaring backwards. Harry stumbled to his feet just as a pair of teeth clamped down on his pants leg and yanked back.  
  
Reaching quickly into his robe for his wand, Harry was met with only the soft lining of an empty pocket. One of the wolves seperated itself and jumped on Harry, pushing him down to the ground.  
  
At that second, Harry saw his whole life flashing before his eyes. There he was at two being tripped by Dudley as he tried to get to his seat at the table. At four he was sitting on the swings when Dudley pushed him and ran away laughing. Eleven when Hagrid stormed into the little shack, when he met Hermione and Ron at arrived at Hogwarts. Thirteen when he met his godfather, fourteen when he met Voldemort face to face at the Triwizard Tournament... and then fifteen when he saw his beloved Godfather fly through the curtains at the Ministry of Magic and disappear forever.  
  
The cries of Ron and the screams of Hermione would be embedded in him forever.... His eyes looked up at the wolf and all he saw was the teeth crashing down, knowing this was it... He was going to die, Voldemort was going to rule the world and.... He never knew.  
  
A golden light surrounded him and when the wolf slammed his teeth into Harry, the teeth chipped and the wolf was frozen on top of Harry before it scrambled away howling, the rest of the pack following it.  
  
Quickly, Harry sat up and turned to look at his friends... But the amazing thing was Malfoy. He was sitting up, a soft golden glow surrounding him, his eyes the same piercing color, looking straight at Harry. And then, his eyes turned back to a silver and he keeled over on the ground.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione shreiked, running at her friend, her energy somehow restored. "Are you alright?" She threw her arms around him and squeezeed him tightly. "I am *so* sorry. It is all my fault you almost... almost...."  
  
"Died?" supplied Ron helpfully. The brunette burst into tears and started to sob into Harry's robes, cries wracking her body, overwhelmed by the days events. "Should we get Malfoy inside? He doesn't look so good..." asked Ron akwardly.  
  
Harry shifted Hermione and looked at the blonde who was lying on the ground, bruises and cuts covering his face and his arm where the sleeve was torn, and probably were on the rest of his body even though they couldn't see them. It looked like the latest batch of Draco's concealment potion had been used.  
  
"Yeah.... Can you carry him? I've got Hermione." Harry once again picked the distraught girl up in his arms and Ron carefully swung Draco back over his shoulder. "Where do you reckon we should bring him?"  
  
"Well.... It's safe to say dinner has long been over, I mean, look at the moon.... Anyways, students are probably supposed to be in their dorms right now, so the Prefect Bathroom would work, lots of water and medical supplies there. And I know the password so I can get us in."  
  
"Sounds good, let's go." The group stole over to the door and Ron eased it open as quiet as he could. The two boys with their passangers hurried inside and started down the east side of the school, headed for the bathroom. After Ron whispered the password, Neat and Clean, the door opened and they quickly entered, shutting the door behind them.  
  
"You can put me down now Harry....I'm alright," said Hermione who had regained her wits on their way to the destination. The raven haired boy gently set her on her feet and she rushed over to Draco, who Ron had laid on the floor next to the gigantic Olymic sized bathtub.  
  
"Harry, go into the big white cabinet over there and get me some towels. Ron, you get the soap," she ordered, sounding remarkably like McGonagall. The two boys quickly did as they were told, not wanting to be on Hermione's bad side.  
  
"Here..." Harry set the fluffy white towels down on the tile next to the girl and then knelt down next to Malfoy. "What are we supposed to do? None of us are experienced in medicine..."  
  
"I have the basics of what we should do," said Hermione. "When we were with Narcissa we cleaned out the wounds and wrapped them... We should do the same thing now, and we should make him a bit more comfortable..."  
  
"Why can't we heal them magically?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't think we should. If his father found out that they were gone, he'd realize someone knew and who knows what could happen to Narcissa..."  
  
The brunette carefully untied Draco's robe and cast it aside on top of Harry's. Then very gently, she began to tug off his black shirt he'd been wearing underneath. "What are you doing?" hissed Ron.  
  
"I can't treat his cuts if I can't see them. Could one of you hand me a pair of scissors? They're in the drawer behind you Ron." The girl had found that the blood was drying to the cloth, making it nearly impossible to remove it that way. She hoped the Slytherin wouldn't mind that she cut up his shirt.  
  
For the next few minutes only the snipping of the scissors and Hermione's occasional moans of frustration when the cloth wouldn't cut were the only sounds in the bathroom. "There," she exclaimed, as she pulled the blood soaked shirt off of Draco and threw it away from them.  
  
If possible, he looked worse then from when they had seen him at Malfoy Manor. The bruises were black and blue, although some were a yellow color. Long narrow cuts covered his upper torso and burns were seen, bright red against the white of his skin. When Hermione gently rolled him over, his back was another story. Thin lines ran down in crisscrossing patterns, all a light pinkish color, showing that at least they were healing, but most would probably form into scars.  
  
"Well," said Hermione, clearing her throat and rolling the unconcious boy back over, "Let's get to work." She took a towel and dipped it into the sparkling pool next to her and carefully started to clear the blood off of his chest. Harry and Ron followed suit, all of them keeping a careful eye on Malfoy.  
  
A few minutes into their healing Harry decided to ask his friends about what he'd seen. "Um... guys?" he asked, rinsing out his towel. "Did any of you see that weird thing with Malfoy when that wolf attacked me?"  
  
"It's Draco, Harry," corrected Hermione. "But yes, I did. What was it? It was like he heard me screaming and when he saw you... then he just started to glow... It was so unbelievable..."  
  
"Haven't you ever read about this Mione? I mean, you've read almost every book in the library..." asked the Weasley child.  
  
"No.... it's strange, but I don't ever recall reading about people that glow, unless they had placed the illmunation spell on themselves.. But I'm pretty sure Draco did not do that."  
  
Draco suddenly cried out as Hermione dabbed at an especially deep cut. Her hands immidealely flew to her mouth, appaled that she had just hurt him even more. "Chill out Hermione," said Harry. "Careful as we are, we're still going to end up hurting him. But I think we should leave these for now and concentrate on his Mark."  
  
"You're right," said Hermione. Slowly she picked his arm up and placed it on her lap, being careful to not touch the bright red skull. "What can we do? It's obvious this is the injury that's causing him the most pain."  
  
"No idea." Ron reached over and gently laid a finger on the Mark, earning a howl from Draco who tried to grasp his marked shoulder with his other hand but Harry grabbed the right arm quickly and pinned it to the floor.  
  
"Why'd you do that Ron?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Dunno. Do you think ice might help?" He quickly conjured an icepack and handed it to Hermione who attempted to place it over the skull. As soon as the ice touched it, Draco let out another cry laced with pain and turned his head so his face was pressed against Hermione.  
  
"Well that didn't work," said Harry. "Maybe heat?"  
  
For the entire night the trio worked diligently at trying to numb or delete the constant pain that Draco's arm caused him to no avail. Nothing worked, not even the soothing murtle essence that Harry had used back in his fifth year after detention with Umbridge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A stray beam of bright sunlight broke into the room through the high window, falling right into Draco's face. He gave another moan and attempted to move his head to get it away from the intrusion, but any amount of movement caused him pain and he opted to stay where he was.  
  
One silver eye opened, the glare of the sun fighting against it, but he was determined to find out what was going on. Last he remembered, he was in the Forbidden Forest and then he had gotten... and after that all he remembered was something to do with wolves.  
  
Voices reached his ears, one higher pitched than the others. "We can't stay in here," stated the girl. "Any prefect could get in and we'd all be in trouble. Where should we bring him?"  
  
"You don't have to talk about me as if I'm not here," the blond said hoarsely, his voice sore from all the cries he had spouted through the night.  
  
"AHH!" The girl screamed, and whirled around. "He...He's awake.. Oh, how are you feeling?" A cool hand laid itself on his forehead, which felt good, seeing as he felt like he was burning up.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, still dazed and unsure from the constant torturous pain from his left shoulder that seemed to go throughout his entire body. He could sense the girl look at her companions as if for an answer, seeing as he couldn't see because of the horrible vibrant sun.  
  
"You're hurt Draco... Pretty bad.." said the girl. "We're going to move you and you have to remain quiet, okay?"  
  
"Fine," he responded sharply, the pain and not knowing who these people were making him rather upset. He felt himself carefully lifted, although that didn't stop pain from coursing through his body like liquid fire. He bit his tongue hard, preventing the cry from escaping.  
  
"Where are we going Harry?" asked the person who was holding him. "We can't just wander the halls until you come up with something, a student is sure to see us soon and ask questions.  
  
'Wait,' thought Draco. 'Harry? If Potter is here than Weasley and Hermione aren't far behind. I don't mind the girl, but Potty and Weasel? What is going on?'  
  
"The Room of Requirement," said Harry calmly. "It should have all the material that we'll need to take care of Malfoy with."  
  
"Will it have food?" asked Ron, his eyes brimming with hope, drool already forming and dripping down the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Ron! Control yourself!" exclaimed Hermione. "If you require it badly enough, I'm sure the room will provide it. But for now, just concentrate on a safe place where we can keep an eye on Draco."  
  
"Fine....But food sounds good to me...."  
  
*Draco POV*  
  
(Hey, it's a bit just thrown in there, but it will be cooler to do it in a POV. I love those so much more than overall, but overall view is often needed for a story that branches off on different scenes with different characters at times... Okay, well back to the fic...)  
  
The jarring of Weasley was enough to make anyone with even a broken ankle to cry out in pain, but not me... No, I had been asked to remain quiet and quiet I would stay. I don't know why, but I'd do almost anything for Hermione... and Mother. Maybe it's because they are the only ones whoever showed that they even cared about me...  
  
The Room of Requirement? I've never heard of that before and I've been at the school for a while. Maybe Dumbledore told them about it, after all, these three are like his pets... They'd do anything for that old man and he trusts them all.  
  
"We're here," stated Potter. I raised my head a fraction from Weasley's shoulder and found myself in front of a huge red door with huge silver fastenings. Never in all of my years at Hogwarts had I seen this door... was it like a hidden passage or something?  
  
Hermione opened the door and we entered. "Perfect," said the brunette. "This will do very nicely." A huge bed stood in a corner of the room, the covers already pulled down. A seperate door on the right probably led to a bathroom and a huge medicine chest was against the wall. Two couches were placed in front of a fireplace and on a table was a plate full of breakfast food.  
  
Weasley set me down on the bed and dove for the food, as Potter and Hermione watched him, sharing a smile. Then the girl made her way over to me and sat down on the foot of the bed after pulling the blankets up to my waist.  
  
I could feel a slight blush rising on my face and I despertly tried to hide it. I had never been treated so kindly before by someone besides Mother, and the fact that it showed she cared just made me feel all warm inside... Something I'd never really felt before.  
  
She leaned over and placed a hand on my forehead and drew it back with a frown. I automatically wished for the cooling touch she'd had, I felt hot and these blankets, no matter how thin they were, weren't helping.  
  
"Harry. Can you stop eating for a second and get me a cold rag?" Potter nodded and disappeared into the adjoing door and came back a second later with a white washrag, that was dripping at the edges.  
  
Hermione took the rag from Potter and squeezed it over the side of the bed, getting rid of all the extra water. She then laid it on top of my forehead, an immideate cooling sensation beginning. "Now hold still," she ordered. Reaching under the covers she picked up me left arm and I had to bite my tongue again to keep from screaming.  
  
Potter and Weasley came over from the table and conjured up chairs next to the bed, both looking at me intently. "Draco," said Hermione gently. "What happened?"  
  
"I'll answer you after I ask some of my own questions. How did you three learn about my father?"  
  
The three exchanged looks. "Look," said Potter. " We didn't mean too, it just sort of happened. We were going to the library over break and we suddenly found ourselves at your house. Narcissa and Dobby explained a bit to us what happened at your house and then we kind of cared for you for a little bit while your mom ran out for some errands."  
  
"How did you find out I was in the forest yesterday?" I shot out, my brain processing the information Potter had just given me. They had just appeared? Yeah right.  
  
"I saw you get a letter from a black eagle owl," admitted Hermione. "And when you read it, you didn't seem to like it and then you left the Hall. I followed."  
  
"Why did you wait in the forest for me to return?"  
  
"Because we care about you Draco, all of us, even if those two won't admit it, we didn't want anything bad to happen to you. We saw you leave with Lucius and if you came back injured, which you did, we knew you'd need help getting out of the forest."  
  
"Now our question. What happened to your arm Malfoy?" asked Potter, gazing at the red skull that marked my arm. "And why did you get a mark if you don't want to be a Death Eater?"  
  
"My father threated to kill my mother if I didn't go through with becoming a Death Eater. She's the only person who had ever cared about me before and I wasn't going to let her die, so I agreed. It seemed Voldemort liked me of some sorts and asked me if I'd like even more power."  
  
"Why'd he like you?" asked Weasley.  
  
"Because I lied straight to his face and wasn't some pitful follower who would do what he was told without question. Anyway, he touched my mark with his wand and it turned red, like it is now. It's also killing me, so if any of you touch it again..."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to apologize, but I beat her to it. "Apology accepted," I said, giving her a small smile. She lit up like a candle next to me, thrilled that I was actually being decent for once.  
  
"He told me that if I survived through the pain then I would become his heir. There is a direct fuse of his blood and power in me at this minute that allows this to be true. And if I don't overcome it, it means I died. A lose-lose type of situation either way you look at it."  
  
"You have a direct fuse of his power?" asked Potter, uncertainty in his voice. "But wouldn't that kill most people?"  
  
"I'm not most people Potter. I grew up with this type of thing and became a bit more physically fit than most, or at least in stamina and will. I'm pretty sure I can overcome this too." But I guess I spoke to soon, as a quick rapid flash of agony jolted though my body and I cried out, the pain to much to bear silently.  
  
"DRACO!" I felt arms push my convulsing body down and hold me, but all they did was make the pain increase. I screamed, the cry filled with all the anguish and torture of the souls of hell, but this must be what hell feels like, or at least close to it.  
  
I was dimly aware of people crying and screaming my name in the background, before everything went black. But only for a second. Pain filled screams, which I soon realized were my own, echoed around the room, and I could feel something leaking down my face.... Tears?  
  
I don't know how long that cycle of pain continued... All I know was it was for more than a few minutes. Suddenly, I just felt my body go limp, all its energy spent for the moment. The pain died down a little, at least enough so I wasn't screaming.  
  
Gasping in air, I forced my eyes open, which had been shut tightly earlier, to look at the groups faces and try to tell them that I was alright. Potter, seeing my eyes open with a sense of calmness in them released my arms that had been pinning my torso to the bed and Weasley got off of my legs.  
  
Hermione took my right hand in hers and just held on to it, I'm not sure if to comfort me or to calm herself. And then the girl broke into sobs, wailing cries that made my heart ache. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" she screamed, her shoulders shaking, tears pouring down her face, her cheeks flaming with anger and her eyes holding a firey glint through the tears. "NO ONE SHOULD HAVE THIS HAPPEN TO THEM! NO ONE!"  
  
Was she talking about me? She didn't think this was right of me to get punished like this, to be forced into something I never wanted to join? She was crying for....me?  
  
Weasley pulled the girl into a hug, wrapping both arms around her, but she refused to let go of my hand. I could tell that Potter was freaked out about what had happened. I had always been a stone, unmoving and cold, in front of others, and there I was, screaming my heart out.  
  
Hermione pulled out of Weasley's embrace, muttering she was okay, and turned back to me. Pulling the blankets up, she once again tucked them around my waist and then retrieved the washcloth and placed it back on my feverish head.  
  
"You have to take it easy," she said, looking at me with concern. "If you hurt, you have to let us know, okay? It's the only way we'll be able to help you."  
  
I nodded after a seconds thought, even though my fingers were crossed under the comforter. I didn't even tell my mother that I hurt, so what makes them think I'd tell two of my rivals?  
  
"Good. Now lie down and get some sleep. Harry, hand me that blue bottle next to you." Potter handed her a little corked bottle in a pastel blue. "This is a dreamless sleep potion Draco," she said, holding it out to me. "One sip should do it."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at her, but took the item and gulped it down, seeing as there was only one sip in there. The last thing I remember was seeing Hermione smiling at me, before my eyes closed and I was whisked off for a rest with no nightmares.  
  
*End Draco POV*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Hermione POV*  
  
As soon as I saw Draco's eyes close, I turned to my concious companions. "How long was that?" I asked. "How long was he crying?"  
  
Harry rolled up his sleeve and looked at the watch which had been programmed to run on magic. "It's 12:30 now, so about two hours."  
  
Ron's stomach gave a low grumble and he looked sheepishly at it. "It's been a while since we all ate, especially you Hermione. Leave Malfoy for one minute and let's go down to the Great Hall and get lunch."  
  
"I don't know...." I glanced at his sleeping form and felt a smile rising to my face. He was so...perfect. I'd love to wake up to that face every morning.. Wait! What was I thinking. Caring for Draco is going to my brain.. "What if he wakes up?" I asked, determined to get my mind off of those thoughts I'd just had.  
  
"He won't," said Harry. "It's a dreamless sleep potion, he should be out for about eight hours. Now come on, you need food and he needs rest.."  
  
"Oh alright." I glanced over my shoulder as we left the room, praying nothing would happen to him while we were gone. The whole way down to the Hall I wondered what would happen if he woke up and didn't know where he was. Or if he started screaming again and needed help. Or... what would happen if Harry never checked in with Ginny...  
  
The fire haired witch was striding towards us, a death wish for a certain Gryffindor boy plastered on her normally cheerful face. "Where were you last night Harry James Potter?" she asked through gritted teeth, pulling Harry down by his tie so that his face was level with hers. "Well? Answer me!"  
  
"I.... uh.... We were...uh..."  
  
"Oh go on Harry," she said, an evil smile on her face. "What happened next?"  
  
"Uh...Well you see....um...."  
  
"So interesting. Now, because you had such fun last night with my brother and Hemione, you are going to come keep me company for the rest of today. You owe me for making me worry about you. Now come." Ginny yanked him by his tie and dragged him over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
A giggle escaped my lips. Ginny had Harry wrapped around her finger, and he knew it. But she was an awesome girl, fun loving with a sense of adventure, a perfect match for Harry. I followed the two and plopped down next to Ginny and Ron fell on the seat next to Harry.  
  
I ate hurridely and excused myself, wanting to go back to Draco right away. The three of them barely noticed I'd left, all to busy listening to Ginny tell them about the letter Charlie had sent and what was going on in the Weasley household.  
  
Quickly walking in the direction of the Room of Requirement, I thought about how I needed to go see Draco, hoping the room would let me in. I was rewarded with the sight of the door when I rounded the corner.  
  
When I entered, I was glad I'd come back early. Draco was tossing and turning in the bed, his fever and Mark plus all of his other injuries making him uncomfortable. "Shhh, I'm here," I mummered, placing my hands on his shoulders to stop him from turning.  
  
I picked up the now warm rag and ran into the bathroom to make it cool again and place on his burning forehead. When I came back into the main room, I was surprised to see Draco's eyes wide open, in pain and confusion. He probably forgot where he was.  
  
"Right here," I said, approaching the bed. He gave a little start and turned his head so the melted silver eyes looked straight at me. I approached cautiously, not wanting to startle him again and placed the wet article on his head. "What hurts?" I asked, switching into nurse mode. "Or at least hurts a lot."  
  
"My arm and that one cut on my stomach..." he said wincing slightly as another spasm of pain hit him.  
  
"Okay then, I'm going to help you sit up and you stay still. I'll check out your cut." I wrapped my arms around his upper chest and pulled him up so he was leaning against the pillows. "Does that positon hurt?"  
  
He shook his head, his eyes closed. I manuevered myself so I was kneeling in between his legs and started to unwrap the bandages Harry had put on last night. Yep, I could see why it might hurt quite a bit... The cut was an inflamed red, meaning it had gotten infected and any amount of pressure probably hurt terribly.  
  
I grabbed some water and hydrogen peroxide off of the dresser next to me. "This might hurt a little bit," I warned, before pouring some of the alcohol onto the open wound. He hissed and drew back a bit, but didn't cry or scream, like I know I would have done.  
  
"There," I said, rinsing the cut out with water, "That wasn't so bad I guess. Now hold still, I'm going to rewrap these bandages." He gave another little nod and relaxed slightly. I had to wrap my arms around him to secure the bandages. Just as I was tying it off was the moment that Harry and Ron chose to walk in.  
  
"Hermione! What the-" Harry broke off, his mouth hanging open, looking dumbstruck at me and Draco. Ron gazed at me, a hurt look covering his freckled face. I looked at myself and gave a little gasp inwardly. Okay, so maybe this was a little akward of a position...  
  
I was kneeling as high as I could go, my arms wrapped around Draco's neck, his face in my hair. His right arm was wrapped around me for balance since I was sort of pushing him backwards and my head was resting on his shoulder.  
  
I gave a nervous laugh and untangled myself from Draco. "I was just fixing his bandages, that's all," I said, although I could feel a blush rising to my face. A relieved look came over Ron's face and his mouth closed.  
  
"Oh, okay then."  
  
"Hang on a second," said Harry. "Shouldn't Malfoy be asleep still?"  
  
"No, not logically," I said. "If he is used to taking potions for various reasons, his body would have started to need more, like a drug almost, for it to work. Since he does take a potion on a regular basis, his body is partially immune to others, making the effects not last as long."  
  
"I get it now. How's he doing?" Harry whispered the last part, probably not wanting Draco to realize that he cared about him.  
  
"Still a pretty high fever and he is still in quite a bit of pain. That one gash on his stomach got infected and that's why I had to rewrap it."  
  
"That's good."  
  
I smiled, relieved that my friends at least cared about Draco a bit. But it was time for them to put aside their rivalries and have a truce.. maybe even become friends although I doubted it. All of them would never want to admit that they were friends with the enemy house.  
  
"Both of you come over here." I gestured for them to go to the bed. I sat down on the end of it near Draco's feet and Harry and Ron conjured chairs again. "Now, this might be hard, but I refuse to listen to all three of you bicker. So we're having a truce."  
  
I was met with silent agreement from Harry, shock from Ron, and a death expression from Draco. "You want *me* to be *their* friend? Are you out of your mind Hermione?"  
  
"No. I'm perfectly sane. You don't have to be friends, just no more name calling or teasing or hexing each other. And you have to call each other by your first names. The other reason I'm doing this is because all four of us share a lot of common interests or all have interests that we share with another and we can try to get along."  
  
"What kind of interests do I have with Malfoy?" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Draco," I corrected. "You both like quidditch. You both have a love for flying and you both hate Trelawny." I had learned the last one during our hot chocolate outing with Dobby.  
  
"..."  
  
"Now, we're all going to go around in a circle and introduce ourselves, you're *full* name, say what our favorite color is and a fact about yourself. I'll start. My name is Hermione Ann Granger. My favorite color is yellow and I have a cat named Crooshanks. Draco, you're turn."  
  
He gave me a slight 'you've got to be kidding me look' but then did as I asked. "My name is Draconious Lucius Malfoy. My favorite color is green and when I was four I accidently dyed my hair black. Happy?" he asked, turning to me.  
  
"You dyed your hair black?" asked Harry, mentally trying to picture the blonde hair black.  
  
"Yes. I got a hold of Father's wand and said something and my hair turned black. Isn't it someone else's turn now?"  
  
"Yeah, mine," said Harry. "My name is Harry James Potter, my favorite color is red and I set a snake on my cousin at the zoo once."  
  
"What's a zoo?" asked Draco and Ron at the same time. Both turned and looked at each other, surprised looks on their faces.  
  
"A zoo is a place where lots of animals are," I said. "Muggle animals, like tigers, bears, seals... those sort of things."  
  
"You speak Parseltongue, right Potter?.. I mean Harry," he corrected himself after looking at my face and seeing a glare.  
  
"Yeah, that's how I set it on Dudley. I was talking with him, he was saying he'd never been to Brazil before, my cousin came over, pushed me out of the way and the glass disappeared and he fell in the cage with the snake. Your turn Ron."  
  
The red head cleared his throat. "My name's Ronald John Weasley. My favorite color is orange and I'm scared of spiders."  
  
"Spiders?" asked Draco, an amused look on his face.  
  
"Hey! They have eight legs and I don't like them. Problem with that?"  
  
"No." Ron who had his mouth open to respond back to the retort he was sure Draco was going to give him just opened and closed it like a fish. "You know Ron, I don't always start the arguments," said Draco. "From what I remember, you've always been very defensive at even the slightest insult. No need to get riled up, we were actually having a pretty decent conversation."  
  
I beamed, my smile practicly lighting up the room. "This is great! See, you three can get along. I'm going to run out and get a few things. You three are to stay here and play nice. Got it?"  
  
"Yes," said the three boys sullenly. I smiled and skipped out of the room on my quest. First, I would stop off at the kitchens and get some snack food. Then back to my dorm to get some books for studying and some decks of exploding snap and the chess board. Then a quick drop at the Hospital Wing to see if she had any pepprup potion that I could give to Draco. Maybe some ache and pain if I was lucky...  
  
When I had gotten all of the items, having to lie to Madam Pomefry that my friend had stomach cramps to get the ache and pain, I was back off to the Room of Requirement. When I opened the door, I dropped all of my packages and ha to fight to keep all the laughter that was bubbling up inside of me in.  
  
The two Gryffindors were having a staring contest with Draco, or at least that's what it looked like. Harry dropped his gaze and blinked his emerald eyes several times. Ron and Draco were still locked in their battle before Ron finally averted his eyes.  
  
"I win again."  
  
"Forget the saying 'You might have won the battle, but I'll win the war'," groaned Harry. "We will never be able to stare him down. How do you do that Draco?"  
  
"Practice," responded the Slytherin nonchantly, examining the nails on his right hand.  
  
"Well it looks like you three are getting along quite well. I believe I even heard a first name. Excellent! Can one of you come over here and help me pick all of this stuff up?"  
  
Ron shifted out of his chair and made his way over to me and all the fallen objects. "What's all this stuff for Mione?"  
  
"Well, since we're going to be in here the rest of the day, we may as well have something to work on. Plus, just sitting here will get boring after a while...."  
  
"I want to play Wizard's Chess!," announced Ron, picking up his trusty board. "Anyone want to play the undefeated champion?"  
  
"I'll try," said Draco eyeing the board. "But just to let you know, I've never lost at Wizard's Chess either." Draco's eyes flashed, speaking that he wanted a challange.  
  
"You're on!" The two set up the board and launched into their game. At the table, Harry and I played a game of exploding snap.  
  
"They're getting on pretty well, aren't they?" I asked Harry. "You would never have thought those two would be able to have a civil conversation, let alone play a game together, and yet here they are, doing just that."  
  
"It's strange, I know," said Harry, watching as Draco's knight destroyed Ron's black corner bishop. "But those two have a lot in common and then again, so many differences, that if Draco had been placed in our house he'd probably be like our best friend."  
  
"Can he... still be a friend to you two even if he is in Slytherin?" I looked at Harry with pleading eyes. "He's not really a bad person, you can see that. Do you just not like him or are you afraid of what others will think?"  
  
"I'm not sure... I do like him, he's a lot nicer than I thought. That's probably just the self he hides from everyone except Narcissa. But yeah, probably worried about what others would think, and not just our house. Can you imagine if the Slytherins found out and someone told his dad? He'd get in really big trouble."  
  
"You're right... But maybe we can be secret friends? Because if you haven't noticed, he's just like a God for the Slytherins, he doesn't really have any friends there because all of them are obsessed with the Dark Arts and he isn't supposed to associate with people below him."  
  
"Hey Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You just lost...."  
  
My eyes widened in surprise as the stack exploded, myself having played the last card. "What? But...but I never lose at anything..."  
  
"Except chess," said Harry with a smirk.  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
The rest of the day passed in this cheerful, happy, light attitude. Draco and Ron continued to play chess for a while since all the matches kept ending up as stalemates until I ordered them to stop, sick of the sound of pieces breaking.  
  
We ate a dinner of sandwhiches I'd had the house elves prepare with pumpkin juice. I forced Draco to swallow some Ache and Pain Potion and then some of the Pepperup. He looked funny with his ears smoking.  
  
As soon as we finished dinner, I told him that it was time for him to get rest, he would need it.  
  
"Hmph." He settled back on the pillows, raising his left arm so that it was elevated on a pillow. "You're not my mother Hermione. I don't have to listen to you."  
  
I smiled at him and brushed some of his stray bangs off of his face, causing a slight blush to rise up in his cheeks. "I'm the closest thing right now and I say you need to get some rest. Now close your eyes and sleep. The three of us will be here the entire night in case you need anything."  
  
"Fine." He closed his eyes obediently and I made my way over to the fireplace and plopped down on the couch next to Ron, who was already dressed in his pajamas. We had found out that the huge chest in the bathroom held spare changes of clothes, pajamas, and robes, and we had made use of them.  
  
"That was great Mione, ordering him off to bed like that," snickered Harry. "I can't believe Draco actually listened to you."  
  
"It's because he knows that I'm trying to help you and he wants to feel better. I can't even begin to imagine what kind of pain he's in right now, but he acts like its nothing... Well, except for earlier this afternoon. By the way Harry, how did you ditch Ginny after lunch? She's not going to be happy with you..."  
  
"Actually, she ditched me to go hang out with some other friends. So I guess I'm in the clear. As for tonight, I'll just tell her I fell asleep at Hagrid's and just stayed the night."  
  
"Sounds good. Hey guys, do you think we should keep Draco from going to classes? I don't want him to totally lose it like he did earlier today...."  
  
"Now you sound like a mom Hermione," laughed Ron. "He probably should stay and rest up, but knowing him he's going to want to go... But at least now he has that Ache and Pain Potion, right? That should at least help with his other injuries."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, I'm going to retire too. I claim couch."  
  
"Fine," said Ron, "I get the other couch."  
  
"Looks like I get the floor," said Harry with a sigh. "Oh well... Good night you two." He pulled the blanket off of the couch and curled up in front of the fireplace after placing his glasses on the table.  
  
"Good night Harry, night Mione," said Ron, snuggling against the plush cushions.  
  
"See you both in the morning," I stated, before falling asleep myself.  
  
*End Hermione POV*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Draco POV*  
  
The throbbing pain in my left arm was my alarm clock that morning. Gingerly, I sat up and gazed around at the still dark room. I could see someone stretched out in front of the dying fire, looked like Harry. That must mean Ron and Hermione were on the couches.  
  
Swinging my legs over the bed, I stood, the blanket falling off and leaving me incredibly cold. After all, I was only wearing pants and the fire was almost burned out. Cradling my left arm against my chest I made my way to the bathroom. A shower sounded really nice...  
  
Turning on the tap, I let the hot water cascade over me, doing wonders for my sore body. Sure, it stung something awful, but I could ignore that for the moment. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist.  
  
Looking in the mirror, I could see that'd I'd need concealment potion, that bruise on my face didn't look so good. Would it work on the Dark Mark? I pulled the green bottle out of a rack on the wall and gulped it down, smiling in satisfaction as the bruises and cuts melted back into the pale and unblemished skin.  
  
My hair was next in line for grooming. Finding a comb in one of the many drawers, I parted it, but let it hang loose, since I couldn't find any hair gel. A huge chest caught me attention and I made my way over.  
  
Inside, I found clothes and robes, just what I needed. I had learned that Hermione had cut up my black shirt, but I wasn't really too upset. I found another black shirt in the collection and a pair of black pants. What can I say? Black is my color.  
  
After I had gotten dressed, I made my way into the main room and found all three of the Gryffindors still asleep, although Harry was stirring.  
  
It's funny. Just weeks ago we hated each other. I would insult Ron's family and call Hermione a mudblood. I made tried to make their lives hell, and I did a pretty good job. Why? Because I was jealous of how close all of them were and I wanted that.  
  
Now, I'm calling them all, even Ron, by their first names, talking to them like normal people, not like my admirers or Crabbe and Goyle. These three actually had a brain and used it, well, sometimes Ron didn't but still.  
  
I honestly don't know what I'm going to do about having them as friends. If father found out I was friends with the muggleborn, he probably wouldn't hesitate to kill me on the spot. Or if he wanted to hurt me even worse, he would kill Mother first so he could watch me suffer. He always was a sadistic fool.  
  
I'm still wondering about how Harry and everyone arrived at my house. People just can't appear somewhere for no reason. Something is going on, but I'm not really sure what it is.  
  
"Is it morning already?" asked Harry groggily, running a hand through his already wild hair. "I feel like I just went to bed."  
  
"Yes, it's morning. So wake up Harry, we have classes today."  
  
"You don't," he retorted, "There's no way Mione's going to let you leave this room."  
  
"Well Hermione forgets that she isn't my mother and I don't have to stay in bed all day. Plus, don't you think it would be suspicious? I've already been missing the entire weekend. And then Snape would send one of the students to make sure I was alright and when they don't find me in my bed, the whole school is going to panic. No, it's easier for me just to go to classes."  
  
"But you're hurt!"  
  
"And lying down in a bed is really going to help me? Look, all these cuts and bruises, I'm used to them and that potion really helps them. As for my Mark, I'll just have to be really careful and try not to let it get bumped around too much."  
  
"Okay, but if it really starts to hurt, you'd better come back up here. We don't want the whole school to hear about it if you totally lose it like yesterday."  
  
"Fine, deal." I held out my hand and he shook it, a relieved smile on his face. "When are those two going to wake up? I'm hungry!" I complained, gazing at the two sleeping figures.  
  
"You're starting to sound like Ron," commented Harry. The black haired youth made his way over to the red head. "Ron... Breakfast.."  
  
"What? The second youngest Weasley sat up, his eyes alert and staring at Harry. "Did you just say breakfast?"  
  
"Uh huh. But it's going to be all gone if we don't hurry-" Harry stopped talking as Ron sprinted towards the bathroom to go brush his teeth and get his robes on.  
  
I walked over to Hermione and started to tickle her; she'd told us she was ticklish last night. At first she didn't react, but then the corners of her mouth started to turn up at the edges and all too soon she was wide awake and laughing.  
  
"Awake Sleepyhead?" I asked with a smile, looking down at her face.  
  
"Now I am, thanks *so* much Draco."  
  
"You're quiete welcome. Now hurry up or all the food will be gone."  
  
She laughed and slid off of the couch. "Just give me a second to get dressed and get these knots out of my hair. She made her way over and entered the bathroom and a scream was heard.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Ron's taking a shower!" I yelled in the direction of the bathroom. The Gryffindor girl came out, her cheeks flushed an angry red.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, I'm going to kill you," she said angrily, totally embarassed.  
  
"You can try, but you'll never be able to," I laughed. "Take your best shot."  
  
"I'll try as soon as you're feeling better. Just remind me."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." A few seconds later Ron came out of the bathroom, dressed and ready, a blush coating his cheeks as well and he avoided Hermione's eyes and she entered without looking at him.  
  
Harry snickered and both of us looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Hermione joined us about ten minutes later and we made our way down to the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey, hold on a second." I paused before the door and turned to look at them. "To keep up an act, pretend none of this ever happened. So no waving to me in the halls or trying to pass notes, kay?"  
  
"Gotcha," said Hermione. "We'll go in first and you come in in about a minute. That way no one will know we came together." She smiled at me and then entered, the two boys following her.  
  
I counted to forty and then made my way in and over to the Slytherin table. I slid into my seat next to Crabbe and gazed at my table, looking them all over. It didn't appear any of them were suspicious about my absence, probably thought I'd found a good lay, even though I wasn't that kind of person.  
  
As soon as I finished breakfast I headed for the cold dungeons where my Potions class was being held. I sat down at my normal seat and watched as the rest of the students filed in. I noticed Snape giving me a strange look, almost like concern, before class started, but once the bell rang, he was all business.  
  
"In order to prevent any accidents today," he said icily, glancing over at Longbottom who gave a squeak, "I will be pairing you up today." Most of the class exchanged glances. No Slytherin wanted a Gryffindor and no Gryffindor wanted a Slytherin.  
  
"Granger and Longbotton." I could see Longbottom relax as he realized he might actually get the potion correct for once.  
  
"Potter and Finnigan."  
  
"Malfoy and Weasley." You could almost hear the silence, the shocked students looking at one another. By pairing me with Ron would mean we'd probably try to hex each other into oblivion. But I think this time we'll be okay.  
  
After everyone had been paired we split into our groups. The one pair that interested me was Crabbe and Goyle, I'm not really sure how they are going to get anything done.  
  
"Hand me those Blamsalt Roots Weasley," I said, knowing that they were clearly on my side of the table.  
  
He glared at me. "Get them yourself Malfoy." I could see Harry and Hermione struggling to keep straight faces at the exchange between Ron and myself since they knew the whole thing was a very well played charade.  
  
Ron was stirring our bubbling green potion when I felt a white hot fire shoot through my entire body. My knees buckled and I fell forward, my hand just catching on to the table top before I hit the floor.  
  
Snape glided over to me as I rose to my feet. "Are you alright Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes Professor, there was some water on the floor."  
  
"I see. Be more careful in the future."  
  
"Yes Professor."  
  
Ron turned to me when Snape had gone back to the front of the room, worry on his freckled face. "Hey, could you finish the potion? I don't feel so well.." I whispered, fighting the urge to cry out.  
  
"Yeah, of course. Just rest against that arch so it looks like you're helping." I nodded and leaned my back against the cold stone, which helped a bit to numb the burning pain that raged within me.  
  
Soon, but not soon enough, the bell rang signaling the dissmissal of class. "Mr. Malfoy, could I see you for a moment?" called Snape from the front of the room. The Golden Trio gave an encouraging smile and disappeared out the door with the other students, leaving just myself and Snape in the Potions classroom.  
  
"Yes Professor?" I asked, moving towards him.  
  
"Tell me Draco, have you been feeling ill lately?"  
  
"No Sir," I lied.  
  
"Come closer Draco." I approached until there was only about a foot between us. "Now roll up your left sleeve."  
  
Did he know? He could report me to Dumbledore and I would get expelled, I could get thrown in Azkaban, Father might hurt Mother....  
  
"Listen Professor, I really have to leave now if I'm going to make it to my next class on time.." Oh please let me go. Please please please....  
  
"You're not stepping one foot out of this classroom until you roll up your armsleeve. Now do it."  
  
I shook my head determinedly, just wanting to leave and go lie down.  
  
"Then I'll just do it for you..." He lunged forward and clasped my arm in his hand. I screamed, he'd closed his fist right over the Mark. He hurridely pulled up the sleeve, wrenching it up my arm so that the blood red skull was visible. "Draco..." he said softly, staring at the mark.  
  
I blinked several times, preventing the tears of pain from escaping my eyes and looked down at my feet, ashamed of the ugly skull.  
  
"So it is true..." he mummered softly. "The Dark Lord really has decided to make you his heir..."  
  
"How do you know about that?" I asked, picking my head up, my silver eyes meeting his black ones.  
  
He sighed and released my arm, myself pulling my sleeve back down. "I am also one of his followers," he said softly. I could feel myself breaking inside. I had always looked up to Snape, like an Uncle or the Father I never had. Sure, he wasn't the friendliest guy, but he was my role model... I couldn't believe he would do that.  
  
Before he even had the chance to utter another sentence, I turned and fled the classroom, tears, not just from pain, forming in my eyes as I ran, no destination in mind, just to get as far away from him as possible.  
  
My heart was breaking, another small piece that was left being chipped away to join the rest in the dark void. The only people I had left now was Mother, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and of course, Dobby, even if he isn't a person. Everyone else is leaving me, making me suffer slowly, wearing me down.  
  
I don't know how much longer I can keep up this charade of what a wonderful family I have and how I am evil as all the Slytherins and the school thinks. I'm breaking, the walls I had built so carefully were crumbling, falling into dust and allowing straight access at my heart.  
  
The bell echoed loudly down the deserted hall, that I stood in. Looks like classes started, but I don't really care. Everywhere hurts, everything in me is breaking, and yet I'm still expected to go to classes. Probably better go before I get a detention, that would mean I have to see Snape and I *don't* want to do that anytime soon.  
  
Let's see.... Herbology with Ravenclaw is this slot, so I guess I'd better head out for the greenhouses. Maybe if I'm lucky I can get eaten my a man eating plant, all this pain would be gone sooner.  
  
Most people would have commited sucicide by now to be rid of the mounting pain, the overload of agony I carry on my shoulders, the knowledge of the horrors of the world, but like I told Harry, I'm not most people.  
  
I would have done it a long time ago, kill myself that is. I wanted to escape from all the pain my life held, escape Father's clutches, escape my Dark Arts past. But one thing always kept me, even when I had been holding that knife to my neck in fourth year, I just couldn't do it.  
  
Why? Because of Mother. If I was to die, she would just become an empty shell, with no purpose for wanting to carry on. She was caged up inside that mansion most of the time, only allowed to leave for short errands or dinner parties with other Dark Arts families. That's why I couldn't do it. I couldn't bear the fact that in a way, I would be responsible for Mother's death, something I didn't really want on my conscience.  
  
Crossing the courtyard, I headed towards Greenhouse Five, where I knew my class would be. Sliding open the door, I entered, heads turning to greet my arrival.  
  
"Care to explain why you are late to class Mr. Malfoy?" asked Professor Sprout, the plump little witch who was head of Hufflepuff and taught Herbology.  
  
"Professor Snape wanted to talk to me after class," I said smoothly, forcing the pain to the back of my mind, getting ready to concentrate on the lesson.  
  
"I see. Do you have a pass?"  
  
Darn it, I had run out of the class and hadn't even thought about a hall pass, which was normal considering that someone you admired had just told you that they were one of the things that you hated and despised the most.  
  
"No, but I was there. You can ask him."  
  
"Hmph. Go put on a pair of gloves and join one of your classmates, they'll explain what to do." I nodded and crossed the room to where a large storage area of dragonhide gloves were kept and then made my way over to... Pansy. Could my day get any worse?  
  
I normally wouldn't join Pansy, but seeing as she was the only one without a partner and probably one of the only Slytherins that might actually have a clue to what we were supposed to be doing, joining her seemed like my best bet.  
  
"Hello Draco," she gushed, smiling widely at me. "We're feeding the Typhus Flowers and it's your turn."  
  
I turned and looked at the plant. It was a large purple flower with white stripes on the inside. "What do I feed it with? Water?"  
  
"No. Feed it some of those dead mice. You put them in the inside, but be careful, they do bite."  
  
I picked up one of the small rodents and held it over the flower's opening. At once, a large pink tongue shot from the plant and grasped the mouse, pulling it down, my arm with it... I now saw that those white stripes weren't stripes, they were thousands of teeth that lay flat until the prey was in range.  
  
I desperately tried to wrench my hand from the tongue that had wrapped itself around my arm. I'm going to have my arm chopped off... Oh God, I don't want to lose an arm! Make it let go! All of a sudden, a weird sense of calmness came over me and I felt something strange happening.  
  
And then, a flash of golden light blinded out everything in sight and I heard several of the students screaming in fright. When the room went back to normal, the plant that had been about to have my arm for a snack was discenegrated, a pile of of burnt pieces of petal was all that was left.  
  
"What happened to my plant?" screeced Professor Sprout, looking at the empty area that had once housed that horribe Typhus Flower. "Where did it go!"  
  
Just then the bell rang and the whole class bolted. No one knew what had happened and no one wanted to get in trouble. As I left towards my next class, I couldn't help but wonder if I was somehow connected with that light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I exited the room of the last class I'd had that day, Divination, my other class being Ancient Runes. All I wanted to do was lie down and sleep, maybe try to get rid of some of the pain in my arm.  
  
The problem is, I don't know where that one room is, and I don't think I can make it to the Slytherin dormitories. Plus, if I was to head for the dungeons I might run into Snape, and that was the last thing I wanted.  
  
Leaning against a wall down an empty hall, I took a deep breath, hoping to calm myself down and release some of the pain. Didn't work. Pushing my body off of the wall, I headed in a random direction, rounded the corner and crashed right into someone.  
  
Falling on my butt, I looked up, a death glare on my face for two reasons. One, that stupid person who had just bowled me over aggravated my injuries and two, I was Draco Malfoy, appearances had to be kept.  
  
But my fierce expression faded when I saw who I had run into to. My Potions professor looked down at me, concern once again etched on his face. "Are you alright Draco?"  
  
I rose to my feet and backed away from him, when a new wave of agony cascaded over my body and I fell to my knees, my whole body paralyzed with pain. Snape approached my form and looked at me, worry filling his bottomless looking eyes.  
  
And then, he leaned over and scooped me into his arms, holding me securely against his chest. "You're not well Draco," he said quietly, "And I think it's time Madam Pomefry took a look at you."  
  
I tried to protest, but the only noise I seemed capable of making was a low whimper of anguish, not exactly what I wanted. We were headed down the hall when the three people I wanted to see most at that minute appeared around the corner.  
  
When they saw my limp body in Snape's arms, their faces, which had been smiling and laughing, immideately turned to looks of concern and worry as they raced towards me. "Professor," said Hermione, "What's wrong with Malfoy?"  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me Ms. Granger." The three Gryffindors exchanged looks of surprise. "Don't pretend to not know," said Snape. "When I saw Mr. Weasley completing the potion all by himself without complaint I knew something was wrong. And from what I heard from my superior, Draco has a certain mark on his arm."  
  
Harry nodded. "Can we bring him back to where we were caring for him earlier? He needs treatment and bad."  
  
"Fine," said the man. "But I want answers."  
  
The whole trio nodded as one. "Follow me," said Harry. A few minutes later, I found myself back in that comfortable bed with Hermione sitting next to me and holding my right hand to comfort me.  
  
I knew what was going to happen any moment. My concealment potion was going to wear off and Snape would see what had happened. But I don't get it, if Snape is a Death Eater, why is Harry trusting him? You can easily see that his superior is Voldemort, so what is everyone playing at.  
  
A sharp intake of breath from Snape let me know that the potion had complety lost its effect and he could now see all the injuries I had hid for so long. Hermione picked up that bottle of alcohol she had used on me last time, and started gently dabbing it on one of the cuts on my chest.  
  
"Speak," said Snape authoritively, "What happened?"  
  
Hermione looked at me, probably asking for consent, but all I could do was stare up at her with pain filled eyes. Firmly she said, "Draco's father beats him at home. This is the result."  
  
Snape looked at me, eyes open in horror. "How long?"  
  
"Since he was a kid," said Harry. "He hid it really well."  
  
"Why is he in this much pain?" asked Snape.  
  
"It's his Mark," said Ron. "It's like a test for Voldemort, if he lives though the pain he becomes heir and will get some of his powers. If he doesn't then.... well, you know..."  
  
"Nothing helps," said Hermione. "We've tried everything; Ache and Pain Potion, ice, heat, nothing helps the pain of his Mark. And he insisted on going to classes today."  
  
Snape turned and looked at me. "Why do you have the Mark Draco? What happened to force you into getting that horrible accesory?"  
  
Wait? So Snape doesn't like being a Death Eater. Is it possible that he is a spy, the one Father is always saying he wishes could all be murdered, but since no one is sure who is a spy and who isn't, it's hopeless?  
  
I opened my mouth to tell him, but no words would come out, just another whimper. "Alright then," said Snape. "Draco, I'm going to do a little trick that will allow me to read your mind. It won't hurt at all, the only thing that will happen is I'll be able to see the memory. So concentrate on why you did it, okay?"  
  
I just continued to look at him, but I think he understood that I'd heard him as he placed his wand against my temple. At once, the memory of Father and myself walking down the hall in the manor talking about the life of my mother impacted me. But the memory didn't stop there. It continued to where I was getting the mark and ended when I blacked out in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Snape pulled the wand away and looked at me, pity shining in his eyes. "It was your mother, huh?" He turned and looked at the Gryffindors. "Lucius threatened to kill Narcissa if Draco didn't get the Dark Mark. We must tell Dumbledore straight away, he'll be interested to know Draco's connection in this whole mess."  
  
"NO!" shouted Hermione. "No," she repeated, quieter. "It's Draco's decision. He doesn't want to tell Dumbledore because he is afraid Lucius will her his mom. It's his choice."  
  
Snape gave a sigh but nodded his head. "You're right. Draco, this is your decision. Do you want to tell Dumbledore?"  
  
"Before you say anything," butted in Hermione, "I want to let you know that I'll always stick by what you do because I'm your friend. You can trust me, us, Draco," she said, gesturing at Harry and Ron who nodded in agreement. "They're your friends too and we only want to help."  
  
I blinked up at them, feeling tears pooling in my eyes and made no effort to hold them in, just letting them roll down my cheeks. They had called me their friend, something I had never had before, save Dobby.  
  
"I'll tell him," I whispered, my voice working again.  
  
Hermione let go of my hand and pulled me into a gentle hug. "Thanks Draco. We'll make sure your mom gets moved somewhere safe."  
  
"Do you all really consider me a friend?" I whispered.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, shooting me a comforting smile.  
  
"Duh, of course," was Ron's reply.  
  
A small smile crept on to my face and I felt happy, really happy, for the first time in my life. For the first time, I had people to trust, people to talk to... I had friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Not including Author's Notes or Reviewer's Comments, this chapter was 25 pages long on Microsoft Word..... woah...  
  
The reason this chappie is so long is I was punishing myself. I saw how short Chapter Seven was, and I got so angry at myself. I should at least have eight pages, but no, I had a lousy five. So this chapter hopefully makes up for it.  
  
To tell you the truth, I'm wondering where all of the reviewers went, they all seem to have disappeared. All of them disappeard for Draco's Spirit too. *sigh* Do people not like them anymore????  
  
Well, nothing really intersting with me right now except that I got back from an awesome sleepover today! ^^ And a narrative I wrote won third place in a Lit festival! I got a ribbon! ^^ I'll just let you all go now so you can press the button down there in the bottom. And this time, it'd be especially great if you did so I can see that people still have an interest in the story.  
  
And stick around, at the bottom of the chapter will be the total number of pages this chapter was and its word count... Both are huge!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reviewer's Comments:  
  
~*~Stormy Skies~*~ Thanks for the get well note. ^^ You went to the Caribbean?! You are sooooooo lucky! I'm going to Arizona and California in June but the Caribbean... I wish I could have gone.  
  
~*~edarcy03~*~ PizzaHut in Montgomery, I'll remember that. Yep, I got your new e-mail address! ^^ Think of it like this, Pappas is a ton better than Heinz, right? Well, seeing as we're back in school now, I'll talk to you later!  
  
~*~Chillkat~*~ There was a little this chapter, but not much. Still got to work on breaking up Ron and Hermione... That's going to be hard  
  
~*~Dracowar~*~ Yep, as long as he lives to get it. But I wouldn't kill my main character and my fave, would I? Hehe, maybe I will, we'll just see next chappie  
  
~*~coffeentoffee~*~ Wolves are your fave animal? Kewl! ^^ Maybe there is a connection, maybe there isn't... you'll have to wait and see...  
  
~*~pianoguy892003~*~ Aww, thanks. Yes, you'll just have to wait and find out what was the glowing gold thingy, won't you?  
  
~*~darkmoon-on-dragonwings~*~ Thanx! It's alright if it's short, most of mine normally are! ^^ Just glad to still see you here, several reviewers haven't showed for a while... Cheers!  
  
~*~LishaChan~*~ Yep, Hermione and Draco are going to be a wonderful couple! ^^ I hope this chapter had enough anguish for you..... Scary thought if it didn't....  
  
~*~Ryo Akuinenn~*~ Well, after that experience with Aragog and now that the Centuears don't really like people, I'd be scared too, but yeah, he is a little of a sissy. As you can see, the group knows about Draco and now so does Snape, but no one understands the gold light....  
  
~*~Emma Lee18~*~ Well, it is a fanfic and you never know.. Most people wouldn't think of Hermione and Draco hitting it off in the books, but they are here.... And McGonagall might let her favorite student of the hook once... Anyways, Ja na!  
  
~*~Kim~*~ Hi! Glad you like it. Thanks for the review! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Total Pages: 27  
  
Total Words: 13537 


	9. Chapter Nine

~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Today, we have our very own Harry Potter here to do the disclaimer. *holds microphone in Harry's face*  
  
Harry: Hello everyone! Icy invited me here on invitation to say the disclaimer. I'm afraid I can't stick around for long *winks at fangirls* but you'll catch me in the story, right Icy?  
  
IcyPanther: Sure Harry. Now would you please say the disclaimer? We're running on a bit of a deadline...  
  
Harry: Oh, right. *clears throat* IcyPanther does not own any of us. Not even Malfoy.  
  
IcyPanther: Hey! No need to rub it in! Remember, I decide what happens to you in this fic, so you'd better be nice... Or else...  
  
~*~  
  
The Power of a Wish  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
*...* indicates emphasis  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
From last time:  
  
I blinked up at them, feeling tears pooling in my eyes and made no effort to hold them in, just letting them roll down my cheeks. They had called me their friend, something I had never had before, save Dobby.  
  
"I'll tell him," I whispered, my voice working again.  
  
Hermione let go of my hand and pulled me into a gentle hug. "Thanks Draco. We'll make sure your mom gets moved somewhere safe."  
  
"Do you all really consider me a friend?" I whispered.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, shooting me a comforting smile.  
  
"Duh, of course," was Ron's reply.  
  
A small smile crept on to my face and I felt happy, really happy, for the first time in my life. For the first time, I had people to trust, people to talk to... I had friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Hermione POV*  
  
Warm. So nice and comfortable. I snuggled up against the source of heat in my bed that I had awoken to this morning. It was very thoughtful for the house elves to bring in bed warmers, it did get drafty at times.  
  
Suddenly, I stiffined, my eyes adjusting to the room. Where had my red and gold four poster bed gone? Where were Lavender and Parvarti? A slight laugh, followed by a cough caught my attention.  
  
Slowly, my eyes focused and another bed came into view, with Harry sitting on top the comforters, snickering slightly at me. Oh wait, now I remember. We stayed the night in the Room of Requirement. Snape had left, but the three of us had opted to stay with Draco.  
  
"What's so funny Harry?" I asked, not really sure why he was laughing at me.  
  
"You," he chuckled.  
  
"Me?" I repeated. "Why am I suddenly so funny?"  
  
"Well, not exactly you Mione... but take a look at where you are..."  
  
I rolled over and came nose to nose with a sleeping Draco Malfoy. Oh my God, he was... Now I could see why so many girls threw themselves at his feet. No other words to describe it... hot. The silver blond bangs falling across his face, the peaceful expression on his face, the small uplift of his lips in a tiny smile.  
  
What was I saying? I already had a boyfriend, a perfectly good one too... Or did I? I'll admit, Ron is one of the sweetest, nicest, caring boys I'll ever get to meet in my lifetime, but was he really the one for me?  
  
When I first met him, he was a boy who all he wanted was to stand out amongst his brothers. He was hot headed, reckless, and would do anything for myself or Harry. The last fact is still true, but the rest have been changed. Ron has developed into one of the people I hold closest to my heart.  
  
I think I'm facing a problem that even I don't want to admit. I.. I see Ron as a friend, nothing really more. I've realized that someone else needs me even more than my long time friend, that someone being Draco. But how to tell Ron? Actually let's get back to the main problem at hand, how on Earth had I gotten myself into the same bed with Draco?  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I reached forward and gave Draco a hug, my smile wide. He had just learned that we considered him as friends, something he'd wanted for quite some time. I drew back and looked at him, my eyes twinkling with happiness.  
  
Ron and Harry just gave Draco smiles, it wouldn't be manly to hug. Snape rose from his seat and turned to face all of us. "Thank you for intrusting this information to me, it means a lot," he said, a small smile on his features. His gaze turned to focus on Draco. "Make sure you go to Dumbledore tomorrow, understand?"  
  
Draco nodded his head, a smile still gracing his pale face. Snape nodded his head in parting and then left through the door, on his way back to his own chambers. "Well," said Ron, "Are we all staying here for the night?"  
  
Harry flopped down on a bed that had just appeared behind him. "I'm staying. The room is even preparing for us..." Two more beds had popped out of nowhere and stood next to Harry's. "Besides, if Draco needs anything, we'll be right here."  
  
"Good point," I said. "Now, we're all going to start on our homework, seeing as I know we got a lot." I clambered onto the bed next to Draco and took out my books. "Get moving you two," I said with a laugh, looking at the horrorfied looks on Ron and Harry's faces.  
  
Grumbling, they pulled out parchment and ink and began on their work. I looked at Draco, who smiled sleepily at me. "Get some rest," I whispered. "I'll cover for you this time."  
  
"Thanks Mione," he mumbled sleepily, before slumber overtook him and his silver eyes closed.  
  
For the rest of the evening, we worked on homework, except when Ron took a break and went to the kitchens and brought up dinner. And that's all I remember, myself being swept away be sleep.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"So I fell asleep doing homework?" I asked aloud. "But how did I get under the covers?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Beats me. But you'd better get out of there before Ron wakes up, he won't like that sight much."  
  
Ron... When and how am I going to tell him? Is he going to be angry?  
  
"You're right Harry." Gingerly, I shifted, but Draco's arm tightened around my waist and he mumbled in his sleep. "Harry," I said, a note of panic attached to my voice. "Help..."  
  
The raven haired boy climbed off of his bed and made his way over to me. "Okay, listen Hermione. I'm going to lift his arm, you roll. Got it?"  
  
"Uh huh." Harry reached over and clamped his hand down on Draco's right arm and tugged it upwards. I moved quickly, just in time to as Draco's arm rested beside him on the bed where I had been moments before.  
  
Harry sat down on the floor, trying to control his mirth. "That... that was priceless... Mione," he gasped. I glared at him, but could feel a tinge of redness coating my cheeks.  
  
"We should go see Dumbledore as soon as Draco wakes up. He needs to tell someone."  
  
"Tell someone what?" asked Ron drowsily. "What's going on?"  
  
"As soon as Draco gets up, all of us are going to see Dumbledore," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, okay... Hey! Wait, when do we get breakfast?"  
  
"We don't," I said. "His situation is more important then filling our stomachs."  
  
Harry nodded. "I'm going to go get dressed. Be back in a few minutes."  
  
As soon as Harry was out of sight, Ron shuffled his feet and looked at me. "Mione, can we talk?"  
  
"Sure, what about?" I asked.  
  
"You like him, don't you?"  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Don't play dumb when you obviously know who I'm talking about Mione."  
  
"How did you know?" I whispered, to ashamed to look at him.  
  
He approached me and tilted my chin up so I had no choice but to look into his bright blue eyes. "The way you look at him Mione. I was a fool not to see it in the beginning," he said sadly, shaking his head.  
  
"Ron, I-"  
  
"I"m not mad at you Mione," he interrupted. "And I don't want you to feel guilty. If your heart is telling you that Draco is the one, don't let me stop you."  
  
I could seriously feel my heart melting and breaking at the same time. He wasn't mad at me, which was wonderful, but one part of me wishes he would rant and rave, saying that Draco didn't deserve me. But he didn't and that is why this is all the more painful.  
  
Tears formed in the corners of my eyes, and before I even registered what I was doing, my arms were wrapped around Ron in a hug, my face buried in his shoulder.  
  
"Hush Mione, it's okay. He needs you more than I do anyway..."  
  
I pulled away, smiling up at Ron. "Thank you for understanding Ron," I said softly. "Can we- can we still-"  
  
"Be friends?" he butted in. "Of course Mione, you mean to much to me to allow you to just disappear from my life like that." I sniffled and threw my arms around him again.  
  
When Harry came out of the bathroom, he blinked and stood still, not really understanding why I was hugging Ron, tears streaming down my face, as he smoothed my hair back and held me. "Is everything alright?" he asked, looking at us.  
  
Ron nodded. "Everything is fine Harry. Now, let's get Lazy out of bed so we can see Dumbledore." I laughed and moved over to the bed, the weight on my shoulders had been fully lifted.  
  
"Draco, Draco, time to wake up," I called softly, shaking him lightly by his right shoulder. "Come on, time to wake up."  
  
"Hmmm? What's that?" he asked sleepily, both liquid silver eyes opening, still full with sleep. They started to drift close again, but I shook him, a bit harder this time.  
  
"Get up Draco. We have to go see Dumbledore."  
  
"Why?" He rolled over, pulling the blankets with him.  
  
I gave an exasparated sigh. "Get up *now* Draco or something worse will be coming your way. I have ways of getting people out of bed..."  
  
"Fine, fine." He sat up, running a hand through his tousled hair, and if anything, making it stand even more on end.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Harry. "Does your arm hurt a lot?"  
  
"You know, it's funny," said Draco, a smirk of satisfaction gracing his features. "I do believe I passed. I don't feel any pain anymore." Rolling up his armsleeve, he looked at the gruesome skull. It was still red, but a darker velvety red now.  
  
"Well get dressed already," said Ron impatiently. "If we hurry we still might make it to breakfast."  
  
"I don't see you dressed," was the reply from the Slytherin's mouth. Dropping his legs over the side of the bed, Draco leaped off, looking remarkebly like a cat, and made his way to the bathroom.  
  
About ten minutes later, everyone had gotten dressed, grabbed schoolbooks and were on our way to visit Dumbledore. Well, Harry was dragging Ron who insisted that we needed to eat breakfast.  
  
We reached the stone gargoyles in record time, but it was then we all realized the truth, none of us knew the password.  
  
"Okay," said Harry. "We know that Dumbledore always has the password as some type of sweet, although it can be magical or muggle candy. Any suggestions?"  
  
"Cockroach clusters!" shouted Ron.  
  
"Peppermint floss," said Draco.  
  
"Lemon Drop," I said, knowing that Dumbledore like lemony things...  
  
"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans!" yelled Harry. But yet, the statues remained unmoving.  
  
"Damn it," said Harry, "Trust Dumbledore to come up with a candy that none of us know."  
  
"Aw, Fudge," I muttered slumping down next to the gargoyle. But to my amazement, the gargoyle wasn't there and I went flying backwards onto the revolving staircase.  
  
"Trust Hermione to find the right word," said Harry. "Come on everyone, let's go!"  
  
I stood waiting on the landing at the top of the staircase, a bit nervous to go in by myself. Harry strode forward and pushed open the doors, walking straight up to Dumbledore.  
  
The aging wizard looked from his book and smiled. "Well there Harry, I was wondering when I'd be seeing you around this year. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore held out a bowl full of the small yellow candies.  
  
"No thanks Professor."  
  
"I'll have some." Ron dashed forward and took out a handful.  
  
"Now what brings you four to my office. And Mr. Malfoy, talking to Gryffindors? Never thought I'd see the day," Dumbledore said, shaking his head in amazement.  
  
Draco stepped forward, the familiar look of 'I'm better than you' in his proud features. "The reason we came is because of me Professor."  
  
"Oh? And what do you have to tell me Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Draco turned around and looked at the three of us. I gave him an encouraging smile and Harry and Ron mirrored it. Turning back to face the headmaster, he said, "A few days ago I recieved the Dark Mark, Sir."  
  
He steepled his hands and looked at me over his half-mooned spectacles. "I see. Please continue."  
  
"Um.."  
  
I giggled behind my hand. Never thought I'd see the day when Draco Malfoy was left speechless. Fortunately, for Draco, Harry came to his rescue.  
  
"Draco has several top connections with Voldermort's side, Professor. He became his heir and is probably going to be in the top circle of Death Eaters, where the most valuable information will be passed on. Plus, he has a direct fuse of Voldemort's blood and I'm not really sure how we can use that to our advantage, but it is an asset."  
  
"I also have some of his powers, Professor," said Draco quietly. "Not sure what use those would be of either..."  
  
"Come over here and let me see that mark of yours Draco," commanded Dumbledore. The blonde approached the huge mahogony desk with apprehension. Rolling up his sleeve, he held out his arm towards Dumbledore. "My," said the headmaster in amazement, "look at that." Reaching up, he traced one finger on the outside of the skull, not noticing Draco's wince and the slight tremble.  
  
His hand still resting on the Mark, Dumbledore said, "Why are you telling me all of this Draco?" The blue eyes twinkled with question.  
  
"I don't care for my father's views on this whole matter, and I fully don't care for him or Voldemort. I was hoping that I could do something to aid the other side, Sir."  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid I could use your help. But understand this Draco, you needn't say yes to what I'm about to ask you to do. I would be asking you to risk your life, be subject to danger, and face certain death if anyone was to ever catch you."  
  
"I don't think any of those will be a problem Professor. Believe me, I've dealt with worse."  
  
Dumbledore eyed Draco questionably, probably wanting to know what the worse was, but didn't say anything. "I'm asking you to spy for the Order of the Phoenix Draco. The Order is a group composed of myself and others who defy Voldemort. Severus is a spy as well, but with someone of your rank, the information we could gain from you would be invaluable."  
  
Draco opened his mouth to speak, but Dumbledore held up a hand. "Think about it before you answer Draco."  
  
A few minutes passed in silence, Draco chewing on his lower lip. "Professor. I've made my decision."  
  
"And your decision is?"  
  
"I want to be a spy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Easily not as long as last chapter, but still long enough to have reached my requirements. Thank Kami!  
  
Something I found ironic about this chappie, when Hermione broke up with Ron, I broke up with my BF the same day... After I typed this. Do you think I wrote it that way because that's how I wanted the outcome of my relationship to be?  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
That was short...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~LishaChan~*~ thirty two? That's fast! yes, for once, Pansy wasn't some stupid Slytherin... There will be more torture in coming chapters... See ya!  
  
~*~Dracowar~*~ Yeah it is, nice and angsty, but still has some TLC... ^^  
  
~*~ayu~*~ Sure, hope you get the e-mail I sent.... Yeah, it is nice to see them all friends, normally Ron doesn't want anything to do with Draco...  
  
~*~Taisa Ayase~*~ Thank you! I know this was far from soon.. I swear, I need to cut down on getting attacked by story bunnies! They're making my head spin!  
  
~*~coffeentoffee~*~ Thank you, fifty minutes for you, huh? That's not to bad. Glad you could picture everything, that is my goal  
  
~*~Ari~*~ 11:06! Kami, get to bed! But if you are this hooked, I'm so happy! Yeah, Snape is a good guy in this fic. The light... you'll find more about it later... But in a way it does protect Draco... sort of.  
  
~*~Ryo Akuninenn~*~ OMG! $420 for breaking a few windows?! How did you break them, soccer? Or softball?Well, hope you can earn it. If I had extra I'd send ya some..  
  
~*~pianoguy892003~*~ Sound kinda like Tea... Well, Never mind. Glad you liked the chappie!  
  
~*~Stormy Skies~*~ Yeah, I guess it isn't... But for me, it is and I felt terrible. But since I wrote that extra long chappie, all the weight has been lifted.  
  
~*~nady~*~ I don't mind blabbering, at least people understand you. A lot of my friends say I talk too fast. I don't mind that you didn't review, everyone gets sidetracked once in a while. What song was that? I never heard it before...  
  
~*~Devils-fire~*~ Well, glad I didn't make you cry... Hope to see ya later  
  
~*~BlueBabyAquaGirl~*~ Thank you. I know this wasn't soon, but with so many fics to write... *sigh* I need to get a life...  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	10. Chapter Ten

* * *

Disclaimer: Sorry everyone, no guest stars today. But like normal, I'll say that I do not own and Harry Potters characters or their ideas. The plot is mine though, all mine!  
  
hugs plot  
  
I've been on sugar....  
  
Oh yes, and I have been informed I've been missing my quotes. Stay tuned for them at the end!  
  
The Power of a Wish  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Well, you should all know those little markings by now. And as stated in Draco's Spirit, I can't use asterisks or squiggle anymore so wide spaces will separate where certain paragraphs should be marked off. Okay, so spacing isn't working... Look for those long lines instead...  
  
From last time:  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid I could use your help. But understand this Draco, you needn't say yes to what I'm about to ask you to do. I would be asking you to risk your life, be subject to danger, and face certain death if anyone was to ever catch you."  
  
"I don't think any of those will be a problem Professor. Believe me, I've dealt with worse."  
  
Dumbledore eyed Draco questionably, probably wanting to know what the worse was, but didn't say anything. "I'm asking you to spy for the Order of the Phoenix Draco. The Order is a group composed of myself and others who defy Voldemort. Severus is a spy as well, but with someone of your rank, the information we could gain from you would be invaluable."  
  
Draco opened his mouth to speak, but Dumbledore held up a hand. "Think about it before you answer Draco."  
  
A few minutes passed in silence, Draco chewing on his lower lip. "Professor. I've made my decision."  
  
"And your decision is?"  
  
"I want to be a spy."

* * *

Narcissa POV  
  
"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, giving the woman, my long time friend a hug. "This means so much to me!"  
  
Molly Weasley smiled at me, and brushed some invisible dust off of her flowered apron. "It's nothing Cissa. I just want you to feel at home and not worry about a thing. Now follow me, I'll show you to your room."  
  
I followed Molly down a dark hall, past pictures of my old family members. I'm currently at the Black Manor, also known as Grimmauld Place where I would be staying with my cousin, Sirius Black. (Okay, is he her cousin or brother? We'll just make it cousin for now)  
  
From what I understand, Draco told Albus Dumbledore a how Malfoy Manor wasn't safe for me anymore. He had immediately had me moved here in the middle of the night so Lucius would never know. Now I was safe, no more did I have to fear for my own life and safety.  
  
But just because I was safe doesn't mean that Draco is. He agreed to be a spy for the Order, a group whose headquarters were stationed right here in this very house.  
  
"Molly?" I asked timidly as we went up a creaky set of stairs, "Do you think Sirius... will hate me? I know I shouldn't have gone with Lucius, he'd told me so many times, but-"  
  
"Everyone makes mistakes in life Cissa. Sirius is an understanding person, he'll realize that you know you made a wrong decision and he'll overlook it. I'm pretty sure he'd like to meet his nephew too."  
  
"You mean Draco?"  
  
"Yes, and your niece is here as well Cissa. I don't know if you remember her, but Nymphadora will certainly remember you. Can't say she'll like you much, but just give her time."  
  
I nodded "When do I get so see Sirius? It's been such a long time. Although I'm still having trouble accepting the fact that he never murdered those muggles. And to think I had Peter in my house several times!"  
  
"Here's your room," said Molly cheerfully, stopping outside door that had black paint peeling off of it. "I apologize for the room, it needs redecoration but the Order doesn't really want to spend money fixing an old house up. If you need anything, just call and breakfast will be served tomorrow around eight, you should see Sirius then. Good night Narcissa."  
  
"Good night Molly. And again, thank you." Stepping into the room, I closed the worn door behind me and looked around at my new chamber. Compared to my old bedroom, this was something from a dump, but I loved it.  
  
It had that cheerful feeling that you didn't get in the manor. A large brass bed rested in the corner with a handmade quilt on the foot. A vase of bright yellow flowers was placed on top of a tall brown dresser. A little rug lay on the hardwood floor next to the bed. I was going to enjoy it here.  
  
When I woke up the next morning, the first thing I did was panic. Where the heck was I? But then when I saw that vase of flowers, everything came flooding back to me and I lay back contented on the down pillows.  
  
The smell of eggs and bacon wafted through the floor and I inhaled deeply, not having tasted home made food like this in such a long time. Well, what I mean to say is when the house elves cook it, they don't exactly but tender loving care into the meal, but Molly sure can cook!  
  
Dropping the quilt to the floor, I rolled out of bed and proceeded out of the room, dressed in just my sleeping pants and shirt. Hey, it's not like there's anything revealing about it! And besides, I'm hungry and don't feel like changing right now.  
  
Following my nose, I found myself in a huge kitchen, Molly humming over the stove and flipping a pancake high into the air. A man with long black hair sat at the table, reading a newspaper and occasionally taking a bite out of his eggs that sat next to him.  
  
I sat down silently in a chair next to him, eyeing his frame up and down. So this was my cousin, the infamous Sirius Black. He looked up at me over the top of the paper, his black eyes piercing into me. "I see you've finally made the right choice Narcissa."  
  
I nodded and looked at my hands that were neatly folded in my lap. "Yes... When Albus told me that Draco had requested I moved out right away, but of course Lucius doesn't know. He would kill me if he ever found out I had switched sides, Draco too, behind his back."  
  
"Well, it's nice to see you again. Haven't really spoken to you since school times, have I?"  
  
"No. As soon as I got associated and then married Lucius you broke all ties with me. And shortly after that, you were thought to have killed the muggles and were taken to Azkaban. How did you escape in the first place?"  
  
"Like this." A split second later, a large black shaggy dog was sitting on the chair that Sirius had occupied, wagging his bushy tail before transforming back. "I'm an unregistered anigmius."  
  
"I see. Very clever of you."  
  
"I'll let James take the credit," he laughed. "Now grab a plate and eat something! You must be starving!  
  
Smiling, I took a spoonful of eggs of the platter and a piece of sausage off of the dish and ate heartily, feeling content and secure for the first time in my life since being married to Lucius.  
  
End Narcissa POV

* * *

Draco POV  
  
"Hurry up!" yelled Harry. "We're going to be late!"  
  
Hermione grabbed my books off of the table, ignoring the other Slytherins, and attempted to pull me away from my breakfast. Sliding off the long bench, I allowed her to drag me away towards Potions, which was doubled with the Gryffindors.  
  
The four of us headed down the damp corridor, laughing and talking about the very interesting Care of Magical Creatures lesson we'd had yesterday. That half giant, Hagrid, had attempted to let us each care for a puffskein, but when the wind had picked up.... The poor little creatures were probably halfway across the Atlantic Ocean by now.  
  
We entered the class and took our respective seats, me with Ron and the other two splitting up. Snape had miraculously turned nicer to the Gryffindors, or at least the ones I hung around with. Probably because they'd been helping me out and in his own way, Snape felt indebted because I probably wouldn't be here right now if they hadn't cared.  
  
"Class," said Snape in his normal cold way, "Please take out your essays and pass them up to the front. Then work on the Hiding Potion for the remainder of the class. The directions are on the board."  
  
His piece spoken, Snape sat down at his desk and started to read the essays that the students were placing on his desk in a large, heaping pile.  
  
Ron and I worked in companionable silence for the class, only talking when one of us needed an ingredient or some help, although I never needed help, that was Ron. I glanced up from the simmering potion and glanced around the class.  
  
Pansy had been staring straight at me, writing something down, but looked quickly away when she caught my gaze. I felt a little uneasy after that... What had Parkinson been writing? Was it about me?  
  
I lived on dangerous ground now. Sure, I was still in charge of the Slytherins, but many were unsure and suspicious about the relation I had with Harry and his friends, particularly Hermione.  
  
Despite our agreement to not be nice to each other, I couldn't help but feel more like I belonged when I hung around with those four. Especially Hermione, she seemed to always make me fit in.  
  
After class ended, I headed in a separate direction with my Slytherin classmates then the Gryffindors. I bid the trio farewell and started down the hall, glancing uneasily at Pansy who tucked a paper into her book bag.  
  
For the rest of the day I was on edge, not being able to relax because I kept thinking about what Pansy was writing. She'd been studying me throughout the entire day and even during dinner. If she was stalking me, I could report her, but for some reason I think it is for a different cause.  
  
I left the Great Hall as soon as I finished dinner and headed for the peacefulness of the lake. I had just settled down when a hand was put down lightly on my shoulder. I yelled, and jumped up my wand drawn.  
  
"Hermione?" I asked in disbelief, lowering my wand.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Draco? You seem a little jumpy...."  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thought you were Parkinson, that's all."  
  
"Pansy? Why?"  
  
"I get the feeling that she's spying on me. I'm not positive or anything, but I can't be too careful, can I? Why don't you sit down?" I held out my hand which she took and I pulled her down to the ground with me.  
  
"I see. Listen Draco... Can we talk?"  
  
"Sure," I said agreeably. "What about?" Is it just me, or is she sounding nervous?  
  
"Okay...." She took a deep breath and then looked straight at me, her honey brown eyes looking into my bright silver, "Don't interrupt me, okay? And don't say yes." I snapped my mouth closed and proceeded to listen to her.  
  
"This may sound crazy to you Draco, but I.... I....I think I like you...... What I mean to say is I think I'm falling in love with you.... I can't help but notice everything about you, feel this warm feeling when we talk, I just... want you. "  
  
I remained silent, just staring at her face until she was forced to look away. "But what about Ron?" I asked. "Weren't you two going out?"  
  
She looked back at me. "Yes, we were. But then I called it off. I realized he was only a friend, more like a brother to me then anything. He agreed to it because... Well because he knew my heart was already with someone else."  
  
"Me?" I whispered.  
  
"Yes....," she said softly. Then her voice rose in pitch and she started to speak quickly. "Listen, forget everything I just said. I just remembered I have a Transfiguration essay to finish, so I'll be going now. See you tomorrow."  
  
She rose to leave, but I caught her wrist and pulled her back down next to me. "Honestly Hermione, did you just mean what you said?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"That you liked me. Was that true?"  
  
Tears started to stream from her honey eyes, falling soundlessly to the grass as she openly wept. "Yes... I meant it. But I don't even deserve you, I'm nothing but a good for nothing mud blood, I'm -"  
  
I bent forward quickly before she could utter another insult to herself, capturing her lips in my own. Her eyes widened in slight surprise, but she responded instantly, brushing her tongue against my lips for entrance. Readily, I agreed.  
  
She leaned forward, her hands grasping onto the robes near my neck to steady herself from the passionate kiss we were sharing. I bent backwards to try to regain my balance and tumbled right down the bank, bringing Hermione with me.  
  
The whole way down, we alternated top bottom position until we reached the sand around the lake, me back on the bottom. Greedily, I kissed her, wanting her taste to just fill me. It felt like I could never get enough of her pale pink cherry lips.  
  
A few seconds later, we both pulled away, panting for breath. "Does...does that tell you how I feel?" I gasped, looking up at her.  
  
"More," she murmured before claiming my lips again. About an hour later, we just lay on the sand, her head resting on my chest. "Draco," she said softly, staring up at the sky, "I wish things could always be this way."  
  
"Me too Mione," I said, running my hands through her brown hair, "me too."

* * *

"And the quaffle is passed to McHenry. He dodges Grant, he shoots... he scores! Another ten points for Gryffindor!"  
  
I swore and banged my gloved hand on the black surface of my new broom, the Dark Moon. We were losing, ten to forty. "What's the matter Malfoy?" called Harry, hovering a few feet from me, "Are the Slytherins losing their already awful touch?"  
  
"Shut it Potter!" I barked. "We can beat your red and gold butts anytime we want. Name the time and place."  
  
"How about now?" he called, diving out of the way of a bludger.  
  
"And Zabani has the quaffle... He dodges past Weasley and... Ten points for Slytherin!" Loud booing filled the stadium and I could feel my blood starting to rush, the thrill of the game finally hitting me.  
  
I did a large loop-de-loop in the middle of the field, and then took off in a dark blur of green, just wanting to feel the wind brushing through my hair, the feeling and freedom that flying gave me.  
  
The game continued on for the next two hours, both Harry and I seeing the snitch but always being blocked off from it by the other team. Tensions were running high, that was for sure. And right now, it was Gryffindor beaters going after the poor Slytherin seeker...me.  
  
Dodging another black bludger, a flash of gold to my left caught my attention and I whirled my broom in that direction, only to feel something impact on my right side and then blinding pain as I heard the cracking of several ribs.  
  
Yet still, I continued to fly for the golden ball, which Potter had just caught sight of. A few seconds later, we were riding side by side, the snitch just a little out of reach. Then Harry rammed me, and I fought vainly to stay on my broom, my ribs aching with fresh pain. For some reason, I don't think Harry saw me get hit by that bludger.  
  
He shoved me on the injured side again and I blinked quickly to prevent the tears and then rammed him back, biting my lip to keep from crying out on the impact on the busted ribs. To win sometimes, sacrifices had to be made.  
  
Harry turned and grinned at me, the annoying grin that read 'I'm not letting you beat me' and shoved my again, my whole frame crashing into the lower part of the bleachers. Determinedly, I kept on him, ramming Harry again, but this time from the other side so I wouldn't injure myself more.  
  
He laughed and pushed me back, so that the left side absorbed the impact. I still felt the jarring but it wasn't as bad. I could last a few more minutes.... I could....  
  
Black spots began to swim in my vision. The last thing I saw was Harry's hand close around the snitch before I felt myself falling and then nothing.  
  
End Draco POV

* * *

Hermione POV  
  
I heard myself scream amid the loud cheering of the Gryffindors as Draco plummeted over the side of his broom, making no move to slow his descent. Harry, who had been waving at the crowd holding the snitch must have heard the scream and he looked down to see Draco falling towards the ground at an incredible speed.  
  
He didn't need anyone to tell him what to do. Pushing his broom into a nosedive, he raced towards Draco and caught him, just barely and slung him over the back of the broom, landing immediately.  
  
I ran out onto the field, Madam Pomfrey following closely behind. Harry was shaking Draco by the shoulders, trying to get him to open his eyes.  
  
"Stop that Mr. Potter," scolded the medi witch. "Whatever injury he has, you're obviously making it worse. Now let's see..."  
  
First she checked over his head for any sign of injury, while a group of curious students crowded around. I was kneeling on the ground next to Harry and on Draco's side so no one would bump him.  
  
Moving on, she checked his arms, a popular body part seekers managed to hurt, but found nothing there either. Then applying gentle pressure, she pressed down on his chest and he let out a soft moan. "I think I located the problem," she said assuredly.  
  
She began to cut the green uniform from Draco, but Dumbledore who had come over to the scene, placed a hand on her arm and shook his head slightly. "Alright everyone, stand back," called the nurse, conjuring a stretcher which she levitated Draco on to. Then she headed for the castle, the stretcher following her.  
  
Harry and I followed with Dumbledore and Snape, who had detached himself from the crowd. Minutes later, we were all gathered in the Hospital Wing and Pomfrey was once again cutting off of Draco's shirt.  
  
"Really Albus," she said, "I honestly don't see why I couldn't treat him on the field."  
  
"Look at his left arm," said Dumbledore softly. "That's why."  
  
Madam Pomfrey pulled off the material and gasped. "He's a Death Eater?"  
  
"Shhh, not so loud Poppy," said Snape. "Yes, but he isn't a bad one, he works for Dumbledore. But the students would surely panic and rumors would spread. Now can we get back to what is important, let's say why Draco fell off his broom?  
  
"Yes, of course." She finished pulling off the green quidditch uniform and pointed. "That's why." The whole right side of Draco was a mass of purple and black bruising. "It looks like he has several broken ribs," said the medi witch. "Probably from a bludger attack although I can't say ramming him didn't do this either. Nothing I can't fix."  
  
Harry looked guiltily at his feet and I quickly spoke up. "I don't think Fred and George meant to seriously injure him like this. They were just trying to get him out of Harry's way. And Harry," I said turning to the other seeker, "You didn't know so don't sweat it, okay?"  
  
The Gryffindor seeker nodded, but still looked upset about the entire thing. I watched as Madam Pomfrey took some dark green gooze out of a bottle and started to rub it onto the black and blue mass.  
  
"Now, no one is to touch him. We must let the gel do its work and that'll take about an hour. Could everyone please leave? Mr. Malfoy needs his rest."  
  
I hesitated at the door. "Would it be alright if I stayed? Please?"  
  
Dumbledore paused in the entrance and said, "Of course you can Miss Granger. Just don't disturb him."  
  
"Thank you." I heard the nurse muttering under her breath about how soft hearted the headmaster was, a small smile mixed with a grimace on her face.  
  
Settling myself down in a chair next to the bed, I took his hand, on the uninjured side, into my own and just started to brush my thumb in small circles over the pale skin.  
  
It had been almost a month since I had told Draco how I felt about him, quite relieved to say he felt the same why. Often we were seen around the castle, holding hands, sharing a quick kiss, all that normal couple stuff. Harry and Ron liked to joke we were joined at the hip, so what had Draco done? He'd taken out his wand and joined us! Fortunately, I knew the counter curse.  
  
So far, no one has contacted Draco for a meeting or a mission or anything of the sort. Thank God! I won't let the others know, they'd think I was worry rat, but I didn't want to see any of my friends hurt. It was sure to happen, I know, but the thought that I could lose one of them made my heart ache.  
  
The head nurse came bustling towards Draco's bed, armed with a towel and some water. "Miss Granger, when I rub water on, you follow with a towel, understand?"  
  
"Yes." Seconds later, the green gloop was gone and so was the bruising.  
  
"He'll still be sore for a while, but all the bones have mended themselves and he'll be as good as new in no time. When he wakes up, could you please escort him to the Great Hall? Dinner will be served soon."  
  
"Of course. Um... Do you have a spare set of robes he could wear? He doesn't exactly have a shirt left and his pants are from quidditch. "  
  
"Whoops, of course Dear. Hang on one moment." Poppy disappeared behind a curtain and came back out with a set of robes and a pair of pants and a shirt to go on underneath. "I'd better wrap these too," she said after looking at Draco. "They'll help to stabilize the healing process."  
  
So, very carefully, Madam Pomfrey bound bandages around Draco's ribs and tied it off. "There we go. He should be waking up shortly... Miss Granger, can I trust you enough to lock the Hospital door behind you?"  
  
"Yes, you can. I'll see you at dinner." The nurse nodded and left through the door, leaving Draco and myself alone in the hospital.  
  
A few minutes after the nurse had left, Draco began to stir, a soft moan of pain issuing from his mouth. He opened his eyes and blinked up at me several times. "Mione?"  
  
"Yep, that's me! Be careful Draco, you had a pretty rough game earlier..."  
  
"What happened?" he asked, gingerly sitting up, rubbing his hand over the bandages. "And where's the rest of my uniform?"  
  
"Your uniform is in the laundry and I have some school robes here for you to wear. As for your other question, you fell off your broom after Harry caught the snitch. It looks like you had several broken ribs. I guess it is a good thing that the ones you got from Lucius healed, huh?"  
  
"Yeah.. Can you pass me the shirt?" I handed him the gray material and he slipped it on over his head, ruffling the blond locks.  
  
"Hey Draco?" I asked, my back to him as he finished getting dressed. "Why didn't you tell Dumbledore about your father? If you did, we could have him arrested."  
  
"Okay, Mione you can look now." Draco slung his legs over the bed and stood unsteadily on his feet. "Well I guess the reason would be," he said, taking a few steps towards the door, "Is if I did, wouldn't that hurt my position with the Death Eaters? I mean, I'd be getting one of their top leaders arrested just because I got banged up a little."  
  
"But you weren't banged up 'a little'," I protested, "Let's try a lot."  
  
"It doesn't matter Hermione. Besides, I'm fine now. Come on, let's head down for dinner; I'm starving!"  
  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door, his ribs not seeming to bother him in the least. Then again, after having to walk around with broken ribs for a while, I can see why this wouldn't effect him.  
  
We entered the Great Hall and joined our respective tables. Draco slid into his seat and started to help himself to a biscuit while several of the Slytherins began to ask him what had happened.  
  
"Is he going to be alright Mione?" asked Ron.  
  
"Draco? Of course he'll be fine! Look at him, his injuries aren't even bothering him. And his ribs have completely healed."  
  
"Why didn't he yell at me to stop? If he had, I wouldn't have hurt him so badly."  
  
"He wanted a fair game Harry," said Ron. "It wouldn't have been fair, in his opinion, if you stopped blocking and shoving."  
  
"I guess so," said Harry dejectedly. "I'll see you guys later, I'm feeling a bit tired."  
  
"Okay, good night Harry," I said.  
  
"Night Mate," called Ron after Harry's retreating form.  
  
"You know what? I'm feeling awfully tired too."  
  
I yawned. "I'll agree with that. Come on, let's head upstairs." Following Ron out of the hall, I blew Draco a kiss and he sent one back my way.  
  
Ron shook his head, grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the hall. I could understand, Draco and I were always doing these things that embarrassed him as he liked to put it.  
  
Minutes later, I tumbled into bed, and let myself be flown away on my dreams.  
  
End Hermione POV

* * *

Draco POV  
  
I nodded to whatever Zabani had just said and pulled my legs over the bench and started to leave the Great Hall. All the events of today were catching up and I just felt exhausted.  
  
Trudging down the hall, I muttered the password to the Slytherin dungeons and entered, my feet heavy as I plodded up the staircase towards my large comfy bed. I entered, all ready just to dive into bed, but the black owl sitting there said otherwise.  
  
At once, all thoughts of bed fled my head and I untied the piece of parchment of the bird's leg. Undoing the Malfoy crest, I quickly scanned the letter.  
  
Draco,  
  
There are several things I wish to discuss with you. As soon as you get this message, report immediately to the Manor. I'll be waiting, but not for long.  
  
Father  
  
Maybe this was a letter informing me of Voldemort's next attack. Or news on plans for the Death Eaters. What ever it is, it could help the Order a lot! But he said immediately, do I have time to visit Dumbledore or Snape?  
  
Nope, and I can't leave a note in case one of the other Slytherins finds it. I'll just have to chance this one on my own. I picked up the enclosed portkey, a glass bead, and then felt the familiar tug around my navel.  
  
Seconds later, I landed sprawled out on the floor of the entrance way to Malfoy Manor. Getting to my feet, I started down the hall to Father's office, where he probably would be waiting for me.  
  
Knocking on the door to announce my presence, I then entered and stood in front of Father's desk, where he was sitting and writing a letter. "Father?" I asked, when he didn't acknowledge me.  
  
"So you're here. I can see that Dragon, no need to disturb me." He went back to writing whatever he had. Inwardly I swore. If he hadn't wanted me at this exact second, I might have had time to tell Dumbledore where I'd gone.  
  
He dabbed the last bit of ink on the parchment and then rose from his chair, after putting the letter in a drawer. "Come Dragon, I want to show you something."  
  
Curious, I followed Father out of the office, towards the... dungeons? Why would we be going there? He led the way down the stone steps and my feeling of uneasiness grew with each step. What were we doing down here?  
  
Father stopped outside a cell door. "Go in Dragon," he said, a mad gleam in his eyes.  
  
Cautiously, I opened the door and looked in... I couldn't see anything, it was to dark. Tentatively, I took a step in and was suddenly hit with a stunning spell from behind. My body fell forward and hit the hard floor with a thud.  
  
Father entered and closed the door, the room lighting up with torches along the wall. "What did you think we'd be doing in the dungeons Dragon? Having a tea party?" Father circled around and picked up my stunned form, chaining my hands to a wall in front of me.  
  
"I have received some very interesting letters from a fellow student of yours.. Some key points we'll have to discuss tonight. But first, a sound whipping to open you up should help."  
  
I felt a knife slash through the back of my shirt and winced at the sound of the cloth landing on the floor.  
  
"What's this?" spoke Lucius, starting to unwrap the bandages from the hospital wing. "Have you been getting yourself hurt without my help Dragon? I didn't realize how much the feeling of pain meant to you. So let's start, shall we?"  
  
The hissing of a whip filled the air, and I braced myself for the worst. A hard, quick stroke of the whip left me feeling helpless as it continued to crash down on my already scarred back.  
  
Biting my lip, I could taste blood. I could feel blood running off of my back, dripping steadily to the floor, in large crimson drops. Blood... It was one of the only things that sent shivers up my spine, one of the scariest things possible. Not being able to stop the crimson liquid from flowing, the utter despair one was left with, it all was the cause of blood.  
  
The crack of the cord hitting my back again drove me out of my senseless thoughts, knowing that if I wanted to remain conscious, it would take all my will power and thinking about blood wasn't helping.  
  
Suddenly, I felt the manacles that bound my hands to the wall release and I fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.  
  
"Alright then Dragon, down to business..."  
  
Father circled around my fallen form, and I could feel his eyes piercing into my very soul. I looked up and met his gaze with a hardened glare, my silver eyes flashing in anger.  
  
"First of all, I would like to ask about this little friendship thing you have going with Potter. And his two little sidekicks. Are you not a loyal Slytherin? Do you not wish to please me?"  
  
"Actually Father," I said, spitting out his name, "My main goal in life is to humiliate you in every possible way. That's why I'm hanging around with Ron and Hermione."  
  
His booted foot caught me in the back, and snarling he said, "How dare you even say the Mudblood's name! She is a vile creature, not even fit to walk this Earth."  
  
Rage was building up inside of me. How dare he insult Hermione! "Hermione is one of the most intelligent people I know. She's a lot smarter than you'll ever be!" Okay, so I was making him mad and therefore bringing myself more pain, but I'm not going to let him just insult my friends without a fight.  
  
"CRUCIO!" he yelled, his wand suddenly coming into his hand. "I'm sick of listening to your insults Dragon. Now you'll pay!"  
  
I screamed in anguish, as the coursing liquid fire moved through my veins, the pain overcame my senses. Blood bubbled out between my lips as Father's boot connected with my stomach.  
  
He raised the wand a few minutes later, leaving me gasping for air and curled up in a small ball. Blinking back tears, I raised my face to look up at him, not ever going to let him have the satisfaction of seeing my cry.  
  
"How can you be sick of them when they're the truth?" I taunted. "Can you not just face the facts?"  
  
"Let's move on to another order of business... I heard some very interesting talk about you and the Mudblood," he said, once again circling around me.  
  
"Don't call her that," I hissed.  
  
"And I heard that you two have been seen much to often together to call just friends anymore. Is it possible that my Pureblood son has fallen for that lowly Dirtyblood?"  
  
"If you even dare hurt her...." I started, "You will regret it."  
  
He laughed, the horrible noise echoing around the cell. "And who is going to save her? You? Potter? That Weasley boy? I need to teach you a lesson about what happens when one of the Malfoy line falls out of place."  
  
"Do whatever you want, you'll never get the one thing you desire most. You'll never be able to make me cry." I smirked in satisfaction at the anger that flashed across his face.  
  
"We'll just have to see about that. If I recall, you liked this one last time. HI YUBIWA!"  
  
At once, the flames wrapped themselves around me, the smell of burning flesh filling my nose. I screamed, rolling on the ground trying to put out the feasting fire. But none of it would fade, if anything just attack more.  
  
Tears pricked at my eyes, and I could almost hear Father's heavy breathing as he waited for them to fall. Determindedly, I shut my eyes and brought back all the tears, although I felt like just letting them fall.  
  
He removed the curse after a while, leaving me burnt and bleeding on the ground. Huge holes were all over my pants, particularly near my knees, and large angry red burns covered my torso.  
  
"Another matter to discuss Dragon," said Father, pulling me up by my hair so that I was kneeling and being forced to look up at him. "Where. Did. Your. Mother. Go?"  
  
"No idea. And even if I did, you'd be the last person to know," I spat, earning a backhand across my face.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me Dragon," he growled. "I know you know something about your mother, and when I find out both of you will pay dearly."  
  
The rest of the evening was taken in alternating forms of consciousness. Sometimes blacking out but then hurriedly waking again and at other times only too aware of what was happening to me.  
  
The worst part about the entire time is that I didn't even have a chance to fight back. He weakened me in the very beginning so that I couldn't retaliate. My wand had been in my robes, the robes that were cast across the cell and useless to me.  
  
If only I'd had time to tell Dumbledore. Or even Snape. They could have come looking for me, not let me be a subject to Father's torturous methods. But in my rush, I hadn't even thought of how important it was to tell them where I'd gone.  
  
The feeling of being lifted off the floor and then cold metal wrapping itself around my arms jerked me out of my stupor. Father stood leering at me, satisfaction on his features as I hung from the wall supported only by my wrists.  
  
"Good night Dragon. You may return to school tomorrow morning." With a swish of his cloak, he left the cell, the door slamming shut behind him.  
  
I started to calculate the damage he'd done to me. Many more lacerations were carved deep into my back from the black corded whip. Bright red burns covered my upper half and bruises were forming right and left.  
  
Blood flowed freely from my wounds, dropping to the floor at a steady pace. I licked my dry lips, trying to regain moisture, but winced when I hit the broken flesh. And then, a single salty tear trickled down my cheek, mingling with the blood.  
  
I leaned my head back against the wall, praying that morning would come as fast as possible and I would be free from this Hell.

* * *

Stumbling, I entered the Slytherin dorms, a concealment potion already working its effects. I went upstairs and grabbed a clean set of robes and headed off for the showers, the need to wash the blood off of me overpowering everything.  
  
Turning on the tap, I waited until it was warm, not hot, warm, and then climbed in, turning on the showerhead. I had to bite my healing lip to not cry out as the water pounded against the cuts, stinging terribly.  
  
I took a washrag and gently started to clean out my injuries to the best of my knowledge. After my quick shower, I started to wrap bandages around the worst of my injuries, hoping that it would aggravate them less.  
  
Slipping my shirt on over my head, I winced as the coarse fabric brushed against the whip lashes, an injury I hadn't been able to cover. Gingerly, I sat down on the counter and thought about what I should do.  
  
Should I let Hermione and everyone know about what had happened last night? If I did, they would be able to help me more with my wounds, but then they would insist that I needed to tell Dumbledore. If I didn't, if they were to find out, which was pretty likely, I would have depleted their trust in me, something I didn't want.  
  
So I guess the best option would just be to tell them, no matter what the consequences. Besides, if I told than maybe I could get healed... Maybe.  
  
Limping out of the dungeon, but trying not to show it, I made my way into the Great Hall and looked around for my three friends. Spotting the familiar red hair of Ron, I made my way over and tapped Hermione on the shoulder.  
  
She turned around and smiled at me. "Hey Draco, what's up?"  
  
"Could I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure, come on, we'll head outside."  
  
As soon as we were seated on the bank, I turned to her. "Mione, last night... last night I got a letter from my father..."  
  
"Yes," she said eagerly, leaning forward. "So what's Voldemort's plan?"  
  
"That wasn't what it was for... But I thought it was for that reason as well. The real reason was he wanted to 'talk' to me. And well, you know what happens when my father gets angry.."  
  
"Oh, Draco! Are you okay?"  
  
After a split second of thinking, I shook my head, the tears already starting to form again.  
  
"Let's go bring you up to the hospital wing. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey can fix you up a bit. She took my hand in hers and pulled me to my feet and we started across the grounds. "You're really lucky you know," she said, "Today is a Sunday."  
  
We entered the Hospital where the nurse was treating a girl that had wings for arms. "Now remember Miss Curate, no more trying spells that you don't understand. Run along," said Pomfrey, pushing the wingless girl out of the room.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you two?"  
  
Hermione decided to be the one to speak. "Madam Pomfrey, Draco got hurt pretty badly last night... Could you take a look?"  
  
She eyed me up and down. "I don't see anything wrong with you Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"I'm using a concealment potion, although it should be wearing off soon."  
  
"Very well then, sit down on the bed right there and take off your clothes."  
  
"What!" screeched! "All of them?"  
  
"No, only around the places where you're hurt..." I could hear her mumble idiot as she bustled away to her desk in the other room.  
  
Hermione quickly came to my aid. "Do you need any help Draco?"  
  
"Naw, I think I've got it." I pulled my shirt and robe off and then proceeded to pull of my pants.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione screeched, averting her eyes.  
  
"My legs took a pretty heavy beating," I said. "And besides, I've still got my boxers on. So chill." She glanced back and breathed a sigh of relief, although a blush was still coating her cheeks.  
  
The nurse came back in and looked over me. "Miss Granger, if you could please leave," said Pomfrey curtly.  
  
"Hey Mione, you might want to go get Dumbledore," I said before she could leave. She nodded and left.  
  
Seconds later, the burns started to form, bruises appeared, and the cuts I had carefully wrapped began to appear, with their wraps. The nurse began to undo the bandages, and I swear she swayed when she had finished removing them all. "Dear God....."  
  
At that moment, Dumbledore walked in, followed by Hermione who screamed when she saw my appearance.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore gravely, the twinkle gone from his eyes, "Would you care to explain?"  
  
For the next hour, I told Dumbledore everything; How I was abused at home, why I had wanted my mother out, and why I had kept everything a secret. During my explanation, the nurse bandaged and healed my broken body to the best of her ability.  
  
"I see," said Dumbledore softly, looking at my bandaged form that was resting comfortably on the bed since the nurse was done. "You'll be staying in the Hospital for the rest of the day to rest up. And Draco, I want you to know that you can trust me with anything. Get some sleep now."  
  
The headmaster rose and left the room, back to his office. Hermione bent down and gave me a soft kiss on my forehead. "Sweet dreams Draco," she said before following Dumbledore.  
  
I closed my eyes and let myself sleep, knowing I was in good hands and no one could touch me here.  
  
Snatches of conversation reached my ears as I started to wake up.  
  
"I'm telling you Albus, he isn't going!" said McGonagall.  
  
"It is for Draco to decide Minerva."  
  
"I'm with Minerva, Albus. Can you not see what just happened?" asked the outraged Potions professor.  
  
"Draco agreed to this mission Severus. He agreed to become a spy and now it is time for him to do his job. If he chooses not to, I can not make him go, but neither of you are to try to convince him to stay."  
  
"But Albus," said McGonagall, pleading obvious in her voice, "He'll have had absolutely no time to recover. It's tonight!"  
  
"Once again, I'll say the choice is Draco's."  
  
I now fully opened my eyes, wondering what was going on. I could tell that the three professors were arguing over a matter that concerned me, but I'm not sure what it is about.  
  
Snape must have noticed I was awake, because all of a sudden I was being wrapped in a hug. "Thank goodness you're alright," murmured Snape.  
  
McGonagall pulled Snape off of me. "Easy Severus, he needs to breathe."  
  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
  
Dumbledore elected himself speaker. "Professor Snape has told me that Voldemort wishes to see you tonight for a meeting. Are you up to going?"  
  
Thoughts raced through my mind. If Voldemort had requested it, then I'm sure that Father didn't play a part in it. Or even if he did he couldn't hurt me too badly. "I'll go."  
  
"Are you sure about this Draco?" asked Snape.  
  
"Yes, if it will help the Order, I'm ready."  
  
"Very well then Draco," said the headmaster. "Stay here for now and we'll bring you to your destination when the clock hits eight."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking Sir, how am I getting where?"  
  
"I have honestly no idea where this discussion is taking place, but I have a portkey for you to use. Now you rest up, I'm sure your friends will be up later to see you off."  
  
And with that, all three professors left the room, Snape glancing back at me worriedly but then McGonagall pulling him out of the room. Glancing at the clock on my bedside I knew I had three hours until eight.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came back into the room with a tray of pumpkin juice, some soup, and toast. "Eat up Mr. Malfoy," she said, before going over to a shelf to begin organizing some of her medicines.  
  
Around seven, the Gryffindor trio burst into the room, Hermione flying over to me and wrapping her arms around my frame. "Are you really going?" she asked, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"I have to Mione, I need to inform the Order."  
  
"But I don't want you to get hurt anymore," she sobbed, burying her head under my arm. "I don't want to lose you."  
  
"It'll be alright," I said, running my hands through her thick brown hair. "We're just going to talk, nothing else."  
  
I looked over her head and smiled at Harry and Ron. "Nice catch Harry, looks like you guys like the brooms."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, a huge smile on his face. "Narcissa is the best at buying presents! Your broom was really cool too! Was that a Dark Moon?"  
  
"Uh huh, only five copies in the entire world." I could feel a smirk growing on my face. Having something that rare could make me smirk with pride anytime.  
  
"Uhhh, Draco? I'm really sorry about ramming you like that...I didn't know and-"  
  
"It's fine Harry. Don't worry about it."  
  
For the next forty minutes, the three of us talked, Hermione just content to sit next to me and let me play with her hair. "Alright guys, I've got to get going." I rose and grabbed my shirt that was sitting next to me on a nightstand, already having pulled my pants on. "I'll see you all later."  
  
Hermione hugged me and looked up into my eyes. "Promise you'll be careful?"  
  
"I promise." Giving her a soft, quick kiss, I picked up the portkey, a black stone, and disappeared right before their eyes.  
  
I found myself on a green carpet in an unknown room. Sitting in a chair in front of a roaring fire was the Dark Lord, Voldemort himself.  
  
"Lord," I said, bowing down and kissing the hem of his robes. "Professor Snape said you wished to see me."  
  
"Yes, sit down Draco," he said, gesturing towards a chair that had just appeared behind me. "I have a plan that may finally bring down Harry Potter," he said, his red eyes flashing.  
  
"That is wonderful news My Lord, but what part do I play in this?"  
  
"First, let me congratulate you on your success to becoming my heir. When I realized to say you passed, I must say I was a bit surprised but satisfied all the less. Now on to business... You have several classes with Harry Potter, is that correct?'  
  
"Yes Lord."  
  
"And you know his schedule?"  
  
"Yes Lord."  
  
"Excellent. This is what I need from you Draco. In seven days time, I want Harry Potter brought here, to Riddle Mansion. You are to bring him to me, where I will then be able to kill that foolish boy."  
  
"And how might I be returning with him and at what time?"  
  
"I will give you a portkey tonight that will activate at seven p.m. next Sunday. Make sure you bring Potter."  
  
"Your wish is my command Master."  
  
"It is nice to see how well your father brought you up Draco. Now, you'd best run back to school before anyone notices your absence. And please inform Severus I am well pleased with him."  
  
"Yes Lord." I stood, bowed, and then touched the portkey and was brought back to the Hogwarts infirmary.  
  
"Are you alright?" A pair of arms belonging to Hermione wrapped themselves around me in a tight hug.  
  
"I'm fine Mione. But I need to see Dumbledore and the other Order members immediately."  
  
"Alright, let's go." The four of us rushed out of the hospital wing, me running the fastest even with my injuries. We burst into Dumbledore's office after saying the password, fudge.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, stroking Fawke's red plumage while Snape and McGonagall sat on chairs, too nervous to go to bed.  
  
When Snape saw me, completely unharmed, he relaxed somewhat, although his face was still grave. "Professor," I said, leaning on Dumbledore's desk to catch my breath. "I have news for the Order. It's about Harry."  
  
"What about me?" asked Harry, although he was drowned out by everyone else's voices adding to the noise.  
  
"SILENCE!" roared Dumbledore. "Now Draco, please speak."  
  
"Voldemort wants me to bring Harry to him in seven day at seven p.m. to Riddle Manor. He plans to kill him then."  
  
"Ah.. Well, there is no cause for alarm. I will discuss this new matter with the Order and we will decide a plan of action. Now all of you go get some rest, Draco you are to head back to the infirmary. Poppy wants you under her wing for the night."  
  
The four of us left quietly, heading towards the Hospital Wing.  
  
"So he wants to kill me in seven days?" asked Harry softly. "And he wants you to bring me there?"  
  
"Yeah... But don't worry Harry. Dumbledore and the Order will think of something."  
  
"That's right Harry," chimed in Hermione, "The only person who's going to die will be Voldemort. The Order will probably follow you and Draco and then they'll kill him."  
  
I stopped outside the hospital doors. "Good night you three."  
  
Hermione gave me a kiss goodnight and then left down the hall with the silent Gryffindors.  
  
I made my way inside and changed into a pair of black pajamas that had been sitting on my bed. Climbing underneath the covers, I snuggled down, sleep already pulling at my rapidly closing eyelids. A had a lot on my mind, but it would all be taken care of, or at least I hope so.

* * *

Author's Notes:  
  
First, I'd better clear something up for you guys if you didn't realize it through the dates I gave. Draco and Company are in fifth year, but no Umbridge. Since they are in fifth year, Sirius never died and the prophecy was never found. So these four don't know that only Harry can kill Voldemort....  
  
Now, back to my normal notes... Let's see, I really haven't got anything to say except this chapter is really long too! Without Author's Notes and Reviewer's Comments, I was on 23 pages on Microsoft word! O.o  
  
Ja na! Oh and please review! A cookie if you do!

Quotes:

"So would you if your fool of a mother had called you "Nymphadora." -Tonks

"I would not go that way if I were you".- Nearly Headless Nick

"Cheers...Oh, I hope she tries vanishing them next....They multiply by ten every time you try..." -George Weasley

* * *

Reviewer's Comments:  
  
Ryo Akuinenn A volleyball... I was originally going to have him meet the Order, but it didn't fit in with what I had already wrote. But he should meet them next chappie!  
  
Dracowar yeah, I know it was a little short, but since I have so many stories to update it takes a while. Hope this was long enough and updated quite soon.  
  
lark277 Thanks for your review. I'm glad you love it!  
  
Devils-fire So you're a Rupert Grint fan? He is totally hot! Of course mine is Tom Felton! I even sang a song about him but I forgot to write down the lyrics and now I can't remember. It was to the one song from the Little Mermaid with Aerial singing about all of her treasures.  
  
coffeentoffee yeah, he was a real a sweetie I'm glad he didn't yell, Hermione doesn't deserve that.  
  
Lizzy Last Sunday, May 2nd. Yep, you didn't review so you weren't there... No, none of us really said anything to anyone else. We broke up cuz I really only saw him as a friend, a close friend but not a BF, and I thought I should call it off before he became to attached to me, in a sense.  
  
ryanaven I do know how to do a HTML doc. But I prefer to have a higher word count rather than bold lettering. Besides, I've stopped writing it because A. Asterisks aren't working anymore (very odd), and B. People should know what they mean by now. But I do appreciate your review so I can make sure not to do that in other stories. I at least hope you like the story...  
  
denise4 Thank you and thanks a bunch for your review. I love knowing my story is liked.  
  
Ari Yes, I will have to explain later...That's good.. Right now it is 1:11 so I'm not too tired.. Well the fact I have a ton of homework makes me quite tired, but I can forget that right now...  
  
SilverSerpent07 Your mom yells at you to get off? Mine too! I just got a computer in my room and she is always checking in to try to get me off saying the reason I have this is not to type all day.. I'm glad you think I portray their personalities well, that's my main goal really. I don't want to make them out of the wonderful character that Rowling put them in.  
  
Stormy Skies Yep, and Narcissa has moved in Sirius.   
  
LishaChan Too tired to sign in I see. I'm not sure if there is going to be a sequel. I don't think so... but if that is what the readers want then I'm only to happy to write them one.  
  
BlueBabyAquaGirl Yeah, it was pretty good. We didn't talk for a while afterwards, I think he was avoiding me, but we talked Friday and he didn't sound too upset.  
  
Pianoguy8920003 Oooo, who's the lucky girl?

Just as an interesting fact.... This chapter was 25 pages


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and all other Harry Potter characters do not belong to me.  
  
The Power of a Wish  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
From last time:**  
  
"So he wants to kill me in seven days?" asked Harry softly. "And he wants you to bring me there?"  
  
"Yeah... But don't worry Harry. Dumbledore and the Order will think of something."  
  
"That's right Harry," chimed in Hermione, "The only person who's going to die will be Voldemort. The Order will probably follow you and Draco and then they'll kill him."  
  
I stopped outside the hospital doors. "Good night you three."  
  
Hermione gave me a kiss goodnight and then left down the hall with the silent Gryffindors.  
  
I made my way inside and changed into a pair of black pajamas that had been sitting on my bed. Climbing underneath the covers, I snuggled down, sleep already pulling at my rapidly closing eyelids. A had a lot on my mind, but it would all be taken care of, or at least I hope so.

* * *

**Draco POV**  
  
Nervously, I brushed my the blond bangs out of my face, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I was going to meet the Order, the group I had heard so much about yet never been given the chance to talk to.  
  
There were three days left before I was to bring Harry to Voldemort. Those other four had flown by in a blur, nothing really sticking out. We had continued to attend classes like normal, acting as though nothing was up.  
  
Although Harry has been on his toes, jumping every time he sees his own shadow. Can't say I really blame him. He is going to be at my mercy, and I am at Voldemort's. But the fact that he knows he is walking into a death trap just makes it worse.  
  
"Draco! Hurry up!" yelled Hermione from outside the prefect's bathroom door. "Dumbledore said we had to leave NOW!"  
  
Taking one last glance in the mirror, I pushed the stray bits of hair back, straightened my robes, and opened the door. "Do I look alright?" I asked, plucking at my tie.  
  
"You always look perfect Draco. You spend more time in the bathroom than me! Now come on!" She grabbed my sleeve, and dragged me towards the headmaster's office, his fireplace connected to the flu network to the Order's headquarters.  
  
We reached the stairs, Hermione's face bright pink from the climb and the mounting excitement that she would get to see everyone again. Me, paler than normal and feeling quite under the weather.  
  
When we entered the large circular room of the headmaster's office, only Dumbledore stood by the fireplace, everyone else having already flooed. "There you two are," said Dumbledore with a smile. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Draco was fixing his hair," said Hermione sarcastically.  
  
"It didn't look good before," I defended myself. Dumbledore watched the little argument that ensued over my hair with interest before butting in.  
  
"Come now, both of you. We must join the others. Miss Granger?" The aging wizard held out the little jar of green floo powder which Hermione took and threw into the fireplace.  
  
"12 Grimmauld Place," she said clearly before being swallowed by the flames.  
  
"Now you Mr. Malfoy. Oh, and just as a little warning," said Dumbledore as I climbed into the fireplace. "Expect a pleasant surprise when we arrive."  
  
I nodded, a puzzled look on my face and recited the address that Hermione had just gone to. Seconds later, I tumbled out of a fireplace onto a large black rug, the hair I had been working so hard on now covered in soot.  
  
A pair of arms wrapped themselves around me in a hug, squeezing me like they'd never let me go.  
  
"Mother?" I asked, looking into the familiar face of my mom. She looked much healthier, a bit of rosy color on her cheeks and a large smile on her face even though she was crying.  
  
"Oh Draco," she murmured, rocking slightly and moving me with her. "I'm so glad you're okay... So glad..." I wrapped my arms around Mother and returned the hug, feeling absolute delight at being back in her embrace. I could hear awing from who ever else was in the room with us, but chose to ignore it.  
  
She released me from the hug and placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed me back so she could see me up and down. "Look at you, you've grown so much.. My little dragon..."  
  
It was true, I had grown taller since the last time she'd seen me which had been in December. Now it was February, two whole months. Sure, I was still shorter than her, but she was tall for a woman at 5'7''.  
  
"Draco, I'd like you to meet some relatives... This here," she said gesturing to a man with long black hair, "Is your Uncle Sirius."  
  
"Just call me Sirius," he said, obviously not liking all the formalities.  
  
"And this is your cousin Nymphadora, although she prefers to be called Tonks," Mother added hurriedly.  
  
A bubble gum colored hair girl came towards me. "Hiya there Draco." She offered her hand, which I took politely, but was unprepared for the hearty pumping she would give. "Welcome to Grimmauld!"  
  
"If everyone could please move into the kitchen," said Dumbledore pointing to the large room with a table in the middle. I took my seat next to Mother and Hermione, and scanned the table eagerly to see who other members of the Order were.  
  
There was Tonks and Sirius of course, plus McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore. The old DADA teacher, Lupin was here, as well as Mad-Eye Moody was there too. Arthur and Molly Weasley, Ron's parents, along with three other older Weasleys, although I only remember the youngest of the three, Percy. And there was Ron, Hermione, and Harry too. I didn't recognize the rest.  
  
"To start off this meeting," started Dumbledore, "I'd appreciate if you'd all introduce yourselves to young Mr. Malfoy here."  
  
A black wizard nodded his head and said, "Kingsley Shacklebolt." All in turn, witches and wizards around the table said their name so I know knew who the others were; Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, and Hestia Jones. And the other two Weasleys were Bill and Charlie.  
  
"Now on to business," state Dumbledore. "We have been informed by Draco that Voldemort wishes to kill Harry in three days time now." Whispers and hushed exclamations of surprise rose around the table, Molly Weasley reaching from her seat and giving Harry a huge hug, causing the boy to go bright red.  
  
"We also, with your help, may be able to defeat Voldemort in three days."  
  
Now excited whispers raced around the room, each filled with the hope that all of this hiding and darkness would be gone for good.  
  
"Harry. I must tell you something," said Dumbledore gravely, looking at the messy haired teen. "I should have told you in the beginning, but you were to young, still with a life ahead of you.  
  
But over time you kept proving to me how you weren't a child. First you rescued the Sorcerer's Stone. Then you defeated a basilisk and saved young Ginny Weasley's life. In your third year you rescued Sirius from an unspeakable fate and in fourth you won the Triwizard Tournament and witnessed the resurrecting of the Dark Lord. But know is the time in which you must hear what I have to say."  
  
The whole room waited with baited breath, wondering what was so important that Dumbledore felt he had to tell Harry.  
  
"There is a prophecy, a real one," he said, hearing Hermione's snort of disbelief, "That says something most dreadful. It explained who the one that would be a challenge to Voldemort would be born. There were two choices Harry, you or Neville Longbottom, Voldemort chose you.  
  
It is said that... I will quote it, from what Professor Trelawny predicted. 'And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.' "  
  
Stunned silence greeted Dumbledore's words.  
  
"Does that mean?" asked McGonagall timidly. "That...."  
  
"Yes," said Dumbledore wearily, "It means that you Harry, you, are the only one who will be able to kill Voldemort. That means that when you are brought before him, you must kill him Harry, you must. Put aside all feelings of killing is wrong, for Voldemort is nothing but evil. Do you understand?"  
  
"No, I don't," the boy wonder said, shaking his head. "I mean, I understand that he is evil, but I don't wan to. I don't want to kill anyone."  
  
The group exchanged glances with one another. Harry, the perfect student, the daring one, had just said he didn't want to do it. Well, not in those words but that was the general meaning behind it.  
  
"Harry," said Dumbledore, turning to the boy, "This is for the good of everyone. We need you."  
  
"I'm still just a kid," he blurted, standing abruptly up, the chair crashing to the floor. "I may have done some incredible things, but that doesn't mean I always wanted too. Everyone," he said, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes and his hands clenched into fists at his side, "Everyone thought that someday I would defeat Voldemort, I was the hope. I goofed off at school, defeated him on more than one occasion and people would go 'Oh, he'll save the world. He's so powerful.'"  
  
He took a deep breath and then continued. "But what those idiots might have missed is maybe it is all just luck. If I hadn't been able to speak Parseltongue, than I would never have even gotten into the Chamber of Secrets. If we hadn't stumbled upon Fluffy, then we would never have even found out about the Sorcerer's Stone. And during all of those adventures, I had Ron and Hermione to back me up and help. Now you're asking me to do this on my own?"  
  
"That's not what we're asking of you Harry," said McGonagall, "We-"  
  
"But you're still asking something of me. Go find some other person with a scar on their forehead, because I'm through." Pivoting around, he ran out of the room, a door slamming somewhere within the house.  
  
I rose gracefully from my seat. "I'll go talk to him," I volunteered. Hermione and Ron rose as well and followed me out of the kitchen. "Where would I go if I was Harry?" I wondered aloud to myself.  
  
"Probably to his room," said Ron, pointing at a rickety looking staircase. "Let's go." The three of us made our way up, the stairs creaking ominously underfoot. We walked down a hall, only some sleeping portraits for decoration and paused outside a wooden door.  
  
Timidly, Hermione knocked. "Harry? Are you in there?"  
  
"Go away," came a muffled reply.  
  
I reached forward and eased open the door. The room was a complete mess, cracked glass from the mirror lay all over the floor and several dents were in the wall. "Harry, please talk to us," begged Hermione, picking her way over the shards of mirror and to the figure lying facedown on the bed.  
  
"Look," said Ron, making his way over to Harry. "I'm with you mate, I wouldn't want to do this either. But can we look at it this way? What's better to lose, one evil man or thousands of innocent people?"  
  
"One evil man," muttered Harry.  
  
"Good, so you see where we need you Harry. If I could do this, I'd probably chicken out, but you're different. You don't let things frighten you Harry, you can do this."  
  
"We'll always be with you," said Hermione, taking one of Harry's hands and placing it over her heart. "Even if you can't see us, we'll always be there."  
  
"Listen Harry," I said, joining in the conversation, "I know we've only begun to get along, but I already admire you. You have great courage and know how to stand up for yourself. And if you're scared of Voldemort," I said, a slight challenge on my lips now, "Then you just need to say so."  
  
"I'm not scared!" yelled Harry, sitting up and glaring daggers at me. "How dare you even suggest that!"  
  
"Then if you're not scared, why refuse to fight him? Hmmm? You are scared Harry."  
  
"No I'm not!" he cried, jumping off the bed and stamping his foot, much like a child having a temper tantrum.  
  
"Then prove it," I said, a smirk on my lips.  
  
"Fine I will. I'll go kill that old loony and then we'll just have to see Draco!"  
  
I smiled at Hermione and Ron who smiled back, knowing I had done that on purpose. "Then let's go down and explain it to Dumbledore," I said, leading the way, which Harry quickly took over, marching down the steps.  
  
"Good, it is nice to see you're ready to begin Harry. Now, let me explain this part of our plan," said Dumbledore, turning back to the rest of the Order. "Mr. Malfoy here holds a very special position in Voldemort's forces. Even though he is but fifteen, Draco has been Marked. Not just any mark," said Dumbledore looking at each Order Member, "He has become heir to Voldemort, and therefore resides within the inner circle. Would you mind showing them the Mark Draco?"  
  
Slowly I rolled up my arm sleeve, still pretty self conscious about it, but let them all see the blood red skull that had been burned into my skin. I turned my head away from their looks of pity, I didn't want it.  
  
"Who else is in this higher circle Draco?" asked Tonks, noticing my discomfort.  
  
"Well, my father, Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange," I answered, rolling down my sleeve. "Professor, I have a question. Is it possible to use any of my powers from him? They could be of service...."  
  
Dumbledore beckoned me over to him and I let him trace the skull with his wand, muttering a few well chosen words. "Odd... Yes Draco, you have the power, but it has been locked away. How, I do not know, but it will be of no use right now.  
  
Then, Dumbledore once more brought the conversation back to the current topic. "Voldemort requested that Draco bring Harry to him in one week, three days from now. Here is the plan. Draco," he said, turning to face me, "You will bring Harry with you."  
  
I stared at him open mouthed. As soon as Harry got there he was a sitting duck. Or maybe a sitting wizard...  
  
"You will not stun him or bind him in anyway. As soon as you get there, Order members who had arrived with you, will start to bring down the Death Eaters while you Harry," he said, now turning to my old arch-nemesis, "Will kill Voldemort. Does everyone agree to this plan?"  
  
"Where should I be stationed Albus?" asked Snape.  
  
"The best place for you would be with the rest of the Order Severus. If Voldemort was to sense that something was off, he would suspect you since you are currently skating on thin ice."  
  
Snape nodded, probably recalling his mistake. "Does everyone agree?" asked Dumbledore for a second time. People nodded around the room. "Harry?" He glanced at me and I smirked, a challenge in my eyes. He nodded his head enthusiastically. "Draco?" My eyes narrowed in determined slits and I too nodded my head.  
  
"Good. Then everyone, head back to your posts. Draco, you're welcome to stay here for the night." I nodded as Mother squeezed my shoulder. After giving Hermione a kiss goodbye and good night, the trio and Dumbledore, with the two other professors took off for Hogwarts.  
  
Now only myself, Mother, Sirius, and Tonks were left in this huge mansion. Mother immediately burst into tears, pulling me into a large hug. "How could I leave you with him?" wailed Mother, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"It's alright Mother...I'm fine really..." I said.  
  
Suddenly, her hands which had been wrapped around me and making small circles on my back for comfort stopped. "Draco, take off your shirt now," she commanded.  
  
"Mother I'm fine, there is no reas-"  
  
"TAKE IT OFF NOW DRACO!"  
  
With a sigh of defeat, I pulled the garment off over my head, being very careful to keep my back against the chair. I think she felt the scars I'd gotten from the whip, I think...  
  
"Stand up and turn around," she ordered, her voice leaving no room for retorts. Slowly, I stood and then turned, wincing at the intakes of breath from the other occupants in the room. I knew it was bad, crisscrossing red lines, some a paler pink, all over my back, marring the perfectly white skin.  
  
"Did he do this to you?" she asked, her voice cold.  
  
"Yes," I said softly.  
  
"Who did that?" asked Tonks.  
  
"Lucius," said Mother curtly, running one of her fingers down a lash.  
  
"That sick bastard," growled Sirius. "How dare he... What gives him the right?"  
  
Mother shook her head in answer to Sirius's question, and then wrapped her arms around me once again, just pressing me gently against her. I turned so that my head was buried against her, small tears leaking out of my eyes. I didn't want them to see me cry.  
  
"Should I bring him up to bed Cissa?" asked Sirius. "He looks like he could use a good rest."  
  
She nodded and let Sirius pick me up. I buried my head against him as well, so no one would see the tears pouring silently down my face. Strong arms carried me upstairs and into a room and then down into a bed.  
  
I turned so that my face was now in the pillow and I heard my uncle give a deep sigh. "You're safe here Draco, I won't let any harm come to you.. Good night." He left the room, the door shutting softly behind him.  
  
Minutes later, Mother entered and sat down on the side of the bed, her hand touching my bare shoulder gently. "I'm so sorry Draco. I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Mother?" I rolled over so I was looking up at her. "How come we can't be a happy family. Why did he have to turn evil?" Tears choked up my voice, making droplets of water form in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Because Draco," she said, pulling my up so I was leaning against her, her arms wrapped securely around me, "He changed. He realized that power is what mattered, nothing more."  
  
"But what about us?" I sobbed, the tears streaming, unhidden, down my face, "We're his family! Don't we mean anything?"  
  
"He thinks we are just tools Draco, just items to increase his power and standing with Voldemort."  
  
"Why can't I have a normal dad? Why did I have to be born a Malfoy?" I cried. "Why, tell me Mom, why?"  
  
"I don't know Draco," she said, her arm wrapping into a tighter hug around me. "I don't know..."

* * *

"Are you ready?" asked Harry, standing next to me.  
  
"No... I can't believe we're doing this Harry. I don't want you to die!"  
  
"I'm not going to die," he said reassuringly. "Now, let's review the plan. You are going to take me by portkey and I'm going to pretend to not know what is going on. Then, once the Order breaks in, you get out of there and let me do my job."  
  
"Alright," I said, "But I still don't like it. It almost seems too easy."  
  
"Relax Draco, the plan is foolproof. Now come on, let's go..."  
  
"Got your wand?"  
  
"Yep. You?"  
  
"Right here," I said, patting the sleeve where I'd stored it. "Shouldn't we say good bye first?" I asked. "It doesn't feel right not saying anything to our friends..."  
  
"We don't have time. Now, I'm going to stand in front of you. You take your wand and place it to my head. Good.... Now take out your portkey and wait for it to activate. Remember... act."  
  
That was the last thing he said to me as I fell into a whirlwind of color, greens, grays, and blacks swirling into one huge mass. A few seconds later, my feet landed on solid ground. I looked up from Harry, seeing that he had also arrived safely, and scanned the room.  
  
Behind me was a throne with none other than Voldemort. I heard Harry give a hiss of pain at the nearness he was to that vile man. In front of me, not on the stage where Harry, myself, and Voldemort were, was a large ocean of black hooded people... Death Eaters.  
  
Three Death Eaters emerged from the shadows next to Voldemort's throne, Father, Bellatrix and Pettigrew. "Well done Draco," congratulated Voldemort, clapping his hands together. "Bring him over here."  
  
Forcefully, I shoved Harry towards the snake looking man, my own instincts telling me to run. "I brought Harry Potter to you just as you asked My Lord," I said, staring right into the vibrant red orbs.  
  
"Yes..." he said, eyeing me up and down. "Come here for one moment child, there is something I wish to see...."  
  
**End Draco POV  
  
Harry POV**  
  
I watched, knowing something was amiss as Draco approached Voldemort. I felt Lucius's wand trained at me, so I didn't dare move, although I couldn't stop my scar from hurting.  
  
"Roll up your sleeve Draco," hissed the Dark Lord.  
  
Obediently, Draco rolled up the black robe sleeve on his left, revealing the mark, now an odd shimmering black. What the....?  
  
"Have you been disobeying orders Draco?" asked Voldemort, his eyes fixed on the black spot. "Do you know what this means? It means you have not been completely loyal," he hissed, red eyes flashing. "Lucius, hand me my veritaserum, I need to test your son."  
  
Draco's eyes caught mine, widening slightly in panic. I was starting to feel nervous too, where was the Order? They should have been here by now...  
  
**End Harry POV**

* * *

"What's wrong!" screamed Molly, looking at all the frightened faces that filled Grimmauld. "Why isn't everyone gone?"  
  
Vainly, Tonks tried to apparate, only to have her form shimmer an odd black. "There's some type of barrier around the house and all surrounding land!" exclaimed the pink haired witch, tears of frustration running down her cheeks.  
  
"You mean Harry and Draco are there by themselves!" yelled Molly. "Dear God, how can this be happening?" The distraught woman sat down in a chair, oblivious to the futile efforts to reach the boys.  
  
Narcissa sat in the corner of the room, Bill talking gently and trying to calm the crying woman. "You don't understand!" she wailed. "That's my son! That's my son!"  
  
Dumbledore waved a hand, an order to stop the feeble attempts to apparate to Riddle Manor. "It is no use," he said gravely, "We will have to hope that Draco and Harry can pull through this... alone."

* * *

**Harry POV**  
  
Lucius Malfoy took out a little clear bottle out of his robes and handed it to Pettigrew, his wand trained on me the entire time. The little rat man hurriedly handed it to Voldemort who had Draco grasped tightly by the arm.  
  
Holding the bottle up towards Draco, he said, "Have a sip Draco."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm not really thirsty," the Slytherin replied, keeping his head turned away from the potion. Lucius stormed over, Lestrange now covering me, and backhanded Draco across the face. He didn't even flinch.  
  
"When our Lord offers you something, you take it Draco. My Lord," he said turning and bowing to Voldemort, "May I have the honor of giving the veritaserum to my son?"  
  
"Of course Lucius. This should be interesting," chuckled Voldemort, looking at the sneer that had crossed Lucius's face when he turned towards his son.  
  
Malfoy Senior uncapped the bottle and brought it towards Draco's mouth, who didn't move a muscle. As soon as the bottle pressed against his lips, the blond retaliated, by biting Lucius' finger near the rim of the bottle.  
  
Silently, I cheered as Draco ducked the blow his father sent his way, yanked Voldemort's arm from his shoulder and drew his wand, all in one fluid motion. Unfortunately, there were many more Death Eaters that Draco.  
  
Lestrange quickly cast a tripping jinx as Draco pivoted and crashed right into it, and then Lucius was upon him, sitting on top of the helpless Slytherin, his arms pinned beneath him. Grinning, Lucius held the bottle up to Draco's mouth and forced him to drink all of the clear liquid.  
  
Almost instantly, a light film spread over Draco's eyes and he remained perfectly still beneath Lucius. The father of my friend got off and shoved Draco to his feet in front of Voldemort.  
  
"Draco," said Voldemort in a polite tone, with menace buried beneath, "Have you been betraying me?"  
  
"Yes," came the monotonous reply.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I am a spy for Dumbledore."  
  
Oh no, this can't be happening. I don't blame Draco in the slightest, but still.... And where the Hell is that damned Order? They're long past their due date.  
  
"And what sort of information have you been passing to Dumbledore?"  
  
"That I was your heir, the time and location for this meeting, among other small things."  
  
"Lucius." Voldemort turned his ruby eyes on the older Malfoy. "Do you agree with the punishment your son should receive?"  
  
"He is no son of mine," spat Lucius. "I am so sorry My Lord," he said, bowing low.  
  
"I hold you in no position to feel guilty Lucius. It is not your fault your son is weak minded and can be swayed so easily." Voldemort took a little blue vial out of his pocket and held it out to Lucius. "Give that to him, bring him out of his truthful state."  
  
The blue potion was administered, and at once, Draco kicked out with his leg, catching Lucius right in the stomach before he was pinned down by Peter. "You are a disappointment to me Draco," said Voldemort, bending down so his face was right in front of Draco's.  
  
Then I don't know if Draco wants to die faster or what, he spat right in Voldemort's face, smirking as Voldemort reared back, clutching his eye. "Insolent brat!" he yelled, slamming his foot down on the back of Draco's head.  
  
"Should I kill him My Lord?" asked Lucius, staring with contempt at his son.  
  
Voldemort turned his face to look at me, catching the angry and helpless look hovering there. "No, not quite yet...." He approached me, his fingers picking my chin up slightly, white hot pain bursting though my head. "Potter cares about the boy, we'll make both of them suffer."  
  
Turing towards Pettigrew, who still held Draco down, the Dark Lord said, "Let us all give Draco Malfoy a slow death, so we can watch Potter suffer.." Joyous cries, filled the room, glad that they too could torture a victim.  
  
I was pushed to the ground and my hands bound behind my back with a thick cord. Then, in growing horror, I watched as Draco was pulled to the middle of the stage, Death Eaters pulling out their wands.  
  
"Lucius, I give you permission to go first at him, he is your son."  
  
"Thank you My Lord." Turning back to Draco, who glared defiantly at his father, he said quite plainly, "Crucio."  
  
Draco crumpled to the floor, his mouth a thin line and his eyes glazing over, yet he didn't utter a sound. Bellatrix raised her wand and said the spell for the Crutacius Curse as well, adding to Lucius's.  
  
I myself yelled, although you couldn't hear me over the chanting and yelling of the Death Eaters as they egged each other on.  
  
"HARRY!"screamed Draco, his voice rising above the others. I winced at the note of panic, the intense pain all held in one simple cry. I strained at my bonds, glaring at Voldemort who just smiled at me. Honestly, the smile was scarier than the normal expression.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I asked, looking up at Voldemort, ignoring the pain blossoming in my head. "Just kill me and get it over with. Draco doesn't deserve this."  
  
He bent down so his face was level with mine. "It does not matter if he deserves it Harry, it is more of a matter of how much we want to do it. He betrayed us and in every aspect deserves this pain. Besides, he likes it."  
  
"How can you call that liking it?" I asked, my gaze falling on the figure of my friend, now crying, Lucius laughing madly in the background as he saw the prize he had sought after for so long.  
  
"We consider pain an endearing companion Harry. It allows us to become stronger, more solid and determined. Perhaps we won't kill him... Just spare the boy until he is completely insane, much like the Longbottoms..."  
  
I growled, "How dare you even say their names. They were brilliant, wonderful, and caring people and you stripped that life from them, from their son. You aren't even fit to shine their shoes!"  
  
His hand caught me across the face and I gasped at the ferocity the snake man held, the power he possessed. And that was when it hit me what he could do if I lost this battle.  
  
I caught sight of Draco, a bloodied and bruised mass, yet his eyes still held that defiant glare and he stared right at me, his eyes not leaving my emerald ones. It was then I became aware of Voldemort standing above me, his wand pointed at my head.  
  
"Aren't you even going to untie me so we can fight fairly?" I asked through clenched teeth. "As a wizard duel, you should at least grant me that."  
  
"I'll untie you Harry, after you're dead," he hissed, leveling the wand to catch me straight in the chest.  
  
"All is fair in love and war Harry. Say hello to your parents for me. Avada Ker-" I closed my eyes tightly, knowing my incredibly short life was about to end, but was surprised when the curse didn't finish.  
  
I opened my eyes and was met with a scene I'm sure I'll never forget. Draco, floating about two feet off the ground on his back, looking for all the world like a sacrifice, was glowing a bright gold. Large waves of golden light were rolling off of him and Death Eaters were screaming in panic as the waves hit them.  
  
Voldemort himself had been slightly dazed by the bright light that filled the room. It was then I realized that the light had snapped the cords tying my wrists together. At once, voices from my friends entered my head as I gazed at the Dark Lord.  
  
_'What's better to lose, one evil man or thousands of innocent people?'  
  
'We'll always be with you.'  
  
'You can do it!  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
'We're counting on you...'  
  
'Hold on Harry.'  
  
'Take my body back, will you?'_  
  
So many people had counted on me, believed in me, given me courage to go on. And I for one was not about to let all the sacrifices my family, my friends had given him go to waste.  
  
"All is fair in love and war," I whispered, before quickly pulling out my wand and pointing it at his head. "Say hello to Lucius for me, in Hell," I spat. "Avada kervada." I didn't say it with hatred, I didn't say it with pride, but I said it with feeling, and pure raw anger. And when his form crumpled to the ground and didn't rise, I knew I had won.  
  
I looked back towards the main group of Death Eaters. Many were shielding their eyes from the bright light that Malfoy was shooting off, but it was beginning to fade and he was floating back down to the ground.  
  
I dashed over and scooped him into my arms, fumbling in his pockets for the portkey, a black gemstone, that would bring us back to Hogwarts. Feeling a smooth hard object, I drew it out and squeezed it in my palm, willing it to activate.  
  
A few seconds later, a blur of colors surrounded us and then everything went dark.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**  
REPOSTED CHAPTER! I decided I needed to tweak it a little bit... Hope you liked it!  
  
Go me! Go me! Only one chapter left! Oh yeah! Why am I so happy this story is coming to a close? Well, because I have the best angst fic in mind that will ever be published in the Harry Potter category! I'm so excited!  
  
Have you guys noticed these last two chapters and then number eight were incredibly long? It's so nice to see 20 pages all the time!   
  
And here is my quote:  
  
"_Socks are Dobby's favorite, favorite clothes, sir!"_ -Dobby

* * *

**Reviewer's Comments:  
**  
**LishaChan** Smooch! See you next chappie  
  
**Ryo Akuinenn** Second cousin...okay. Does chocolate chip sound good?   
  
**SilverSerpent07** If you're obsessed you should see me. I had this daydream during oral comm. where I ran into Tom, in disguise, In London and we fell in love! AHH! But I'd love to see the picky! Can't wait until movie three comes out! Unfortunately, I'll be in Phoenix and won't be able to see it until the 16th!  
  
**Insanitys Plaything** I do hope you liked the repost!   
  
**Coffeentoffee** Tonks is cute! Hope I did  
  
**Devils-fire** No I don't but I'm getting AIM soon, just have to set up my account again... I switched computers and need a new name anyway But Kami, I'd love to talk to you!  
  
**BlueBabyAquaGirl** Glad you liked it. Hope you liked this one as much!  
  
**Stormy Skies** Thank you!  
  
**Pianoguy892003** yep yep yep  
  
**Tyesantye** poor Draco. Glad you like the fic  
  
**Ayu** you're very welcome!  
  
**Yesit67** Hope this wasn't too late.... 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: Just checked the news, Harry Potter still doesn't belong to me.  
  
The Power of a Wish  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
From last time:**  
  
Voldemort himself had been slightly dazed by the bright light that filled the room. It was then I realized that the light had snapped the cords tying my wrists together. "All is fair in love and war," I whispered, before quickly pulling out my wand and pointing it at his head. "Say hello to Lucius for me, in Hell," I spat. "Avada kervada." I didn't say it with hatred, I didn't say it with pride, but I said it with feeling, and pure raw anger. And when his form crumpled to the ground and didn't rise, I knew I had won.  
  
I looked back towards the main group of Death Eaters. Many were shielding their eyes from the bright light that Malfoy was shooting off, but it was beginning to fade and he was floating back down to the ground.  
  
I dashed over and scooped him into my arms, fumbling in his pockets for the portkey, a black gemstone, that would bring us back to Hogwarts. Feeling a smooth hard object, I drew it out and squeezed it in my palm, willing it to activate.  
  
A few seconds later, a blur of colors surrounded us and then everything went dark.

* * *

**Draco POV**  
  
The first thing I realized was someone was leaning over me, their hot breath hitting my face. Instinctively, my hand, which I could feel was wrapped heavily in bandages, shot up and slammed into the person's face.  
  
"He'b be abight !" yelled the voice of my Potions professor. "He'b cobing abound."  
  
Snapping my eyes open, I was met with the sight of Snape holding his nose, dark red blood pouring out. Madam Pomfrey hurried over holding a towel. "Apply this Severus. Once you stop bleeding I'll fix it."  
  
She turned and saw that my eyes were wide open and staring at her. Bustling over, she laid one of her hands on my forehead, and clucked. "You're still running a slight fever Mr. Malfoy, but you'll be alright. Let me go get you some chocolate..."  
  
What had happened? All I remember is Harry and I went to Riddle Manor...Then they attacked me when they found out I was working for Dumbledore and then Voldemort had been about to kill....Harry...  
  
"HARRY!" I yelled, startling the poor nurse. "WHERE'S HARRY?"  
  
"Harry is perfectly fine," said Dumbledore entering the hospital. "Calm down Draco, just relax. I don't want you over doing yourself."  
  
The medi witch came over and put a piece of chocolate in my open mouth and I choked as the sweet tried to go down my throat, whole. "Be careful Poppy," warned Dumbledore, bringing me to a sitting position and patting me gently on the back. "Better?" he asked when I stopped coughing.  
  
I managed a weak nod and then went to getting rid of that huge hunk of chocolate in my mouth so I would be able to speak. Chewing in a steady beat, I watched as the nurse cast a quick healing spell on Snape's nose, which was bent at an odd angle. He gave a sigh of relief when it was once again straight.  
  
Turning to Dumbledore, who had sat down in a chair next to the bed, I asked, "Is Harry okay?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter is perfectly fine Draco. He's still in a bit of shock mind you, killing someone could do that to a person, but other than that he is perfectly normal. We were afraid we were going to lose you Draco; it's been six days since you and Harry got back here."  
  
"Is.. Is he dead?"  
  
"Voldemort? Yes, as well as several Death Eaters. Seems your gold light had some devastating effects. Lucius was one of the causalities."  
  
"Good," I muttered, examining my bandaged hands and arms. I could wraps around parts of my legs as well and I had several cuts and bruises on my face. My chest had also been swathed in many layers of bandages. I looked like a survivor of war!  
  
"So is it over?" I asked softly, looking into the bright eyes of the headmaster.  
  
"This battle is," the wizard said tiredly. "But others will follow Voldemort's path and we will defeat them just as we have him. You should get some rest Draco, we can finish talking later."  
  
"Alright Professor," I said with a yawn.  
  
He smiled and pulled the blankets over me as I put my head back on the pillow. Seconds later, I was sound asleep.  
  
I was this time awoken by hushed voice by my bedside, chattering excitedly. Cracking one eye open, I saw the familiar bushy, brown hair of Hermione, the vibrant red of Ron, and the jet black of Harry.  
  
"Mione?" I croaked, my voice incredibly hoarse. But I guess not eating or drinking anything in six days, save chocolate, could do that to a person.  
  
"Draco!" Her arms flew around my neck and pulled me up and off my comfy pillows into her embrace. "Don't you ever do that again," she whispered in my ear. "Or I'll kill you myself." Her voice was choked with unshed tears, and her grip around me tightened.  
  
Gingerly, I unwound her hands from my neck, needing to be able to breathe. A cool cup of water was pressed into my hand and I drank gratefully, my parched throat aching for the liquid.  
  
"You're... You're alright?" I asked, turning to Harry, Hermione now holding of my bandaged hands.  
  
"Me? Of course I'm alright, look at yourself. I seriously thought you might have been dead Draco. And when you started to glow and float, and then shoot off energy, you had me scared. How the heck did you do that?"  
  
"I don't know," I said quietly. "I'm not really even sure what I'm doing, I just know sometimes I see a flash of gold and then I either black out or seem to come out of a daze feeling kind of drained."  
  
"Excellent description Draco," applauded Dumbledore, clapping his hands and drawing up a chair next to Harry. "Are you sure you don't understand your powers?"  
  
"Powers?" the four of us echoed, the Gryffindors turning to look at me.  
  
"Yes. You are a Desidero Quisque. Do you know what that means?"  
  
I shook my head, but Hermione's hand shot straight into the air. "Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore, "Would you care to explain?"  
  
A Desidero Quisque has been nicknamed 'Wishful Person.' Based on what I've read, none exist anymore, but I guess the book was wrong. A Desidero Quisque has the ability to make a wish come true if it is heart felt and not for selfish reasons. Right Professor?"  
  
"Absolutely correct Miss Granger. Take ten points. Desidero Quisque also experience a price for their power, which in this case is Draco's energy drain. The users also experience a reaction that lets them know the wish has been cast, such as a golden light."  
  
"But I've never wished for anything before," I stated, trying to find a way how I wasn't this person. Honestly, being something that isn't a normal human doesn't really suit me.  
  
"You weren't listening Draco," said Dumbledore with a chuckle. "It must come from the heart, but not necessarily must you say 'I wish.' If I think accurately, I'd assume most of these were said in your head, correct?"  
  
I shrugged, still not wanting to be classified as non-human.  
  
"You're still a human Draco," said Dumbledore, looking straight at me, "You are just different, that's all. It is a gift Draco and you should be thankful for that."  
  
"I get it!" exclaimed Ron. "Okay, here's an example. When we were attacked by wolves, Draco saved himself and then Harry by glowing that odd gold color."  
  
"And at Riddle Manor," said Harry excitedly, "Draco was glowing gold too. What were you thinking then?"  
  
"I saw him about to kill you..." I whispered. "I just prayed that you'd live."  
  
Hermione snapped her fingers, a huge grin filling her face. "I finally figured out how we got to Malfoy Manor! Draco called us!"  
  
"But we weren't even friends then," interjected Ron. "Why would he summon us?"  
  
"I think..." I said quietly, "I think I asked for someone to come and help me... Someone who wouldn't tell and someone I could trust."  
  
"Well, we certainly fit that description," said Harry with a laugh.  
  
Dumbledore rose from his chair, a twinkle shining in his eye. "I'd like to announce, that a feast in being held in Harry's honor.. Yours too Draco. It seems that much of the wizarding world would like to thank both of you for Voldemort's demise."  
  
"But I didn't do anything," I said. "Harry was the one who.. Well the one who killed him."  
  
"Yeah," said Harry, "But without you I would never have gotten to see him in the first place and if you hadn't used your ability, then I'd be dead right now. So would you," he added as an afterthought.  
  
"Are you up for it Draco?" asked Hermione, pleading in her eyes.  
  
"I guess so," I replied, attempting to get out of the bed but failing at the simplest of tasks. Harry and Ron each took one of my arms and brought me to my feet, but I wobbled and fell back on the bed. "This isn't going to work," I groaned. "I don't think I can stand let alone walk."  
  
Hermione came over and pulled a green shirt over my head. "We'll carry you if we have too. Now, put your arms through." I pulled my arms through the T-shirt and then Harry took one of my arms and wrapped it around his shoulder.  
  
"We'll help you walk, okay? I know there is no way you'd let us actually carry you."  
  
"Got that right Harry," I growled, thankful Harry was taking some of my weight.  
  
Slowly, but steadily we made our way to the Great Hall, the noise increasing in volume with every step we took. I scanned the clothes my friends and I were wearing, and could conclude one thing.... None of us were ready for a feast.  
  
Hermione was wearing a pair of jeans with a pink three quarter sleeve and a pink pony cover holding her hair back. Ron was wearing ripped blue jeans with a long sleeved orange shirt that read 'Chuddley Cannons.' Harry had on a red sweater with a giant gold 'H' on it with beige cargo pants. Me, a pair of comfortable black pants with an emerald T-shirt. Plus all the bandages wrapped on my arms and hands... We look great, don't we?  
  
A few minutes later, we stood outside the large doors that led into the Great Hall. I glanced nervously at my friends and it was then we all noticed Dumbledore was gone. Sneaky old man...  
  
"Do we just go in?" asked Ron nervously, eyeing the door.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione. "Draco, are you alright?"  
  
"Perfectly fine," I answered, still leaning against Harry for support. Timidly, she pushed open the door and we all entered the Hall. At once talking ceased as all eyes turned to the four of us.  
  
Hermione was on the right, Harry next to her and me just holding on to Harry for balance, determined to hold most of my own weight. Ron stood next to me on the left, staring straight at his parents who were sitting at the Gryffindor table.  
  
As soon as the silence began, it was taken away as bright camera flashes started going off in front of our eyes and people started yelling congratulations and excellent job at us. I scanned the room, noticing that all of Hogwarts was filled top to bottom with students, ministry officials, and the general wizarding public. But I was searching for one person.  
  
A woman was pushing her way through the crowd, her blond hair cascading down her back and swishing to and fro with her movements. Once the people realized who that woman was, a pathway was cleared until she stood not even five feet from me.  
  
Taking my hand off of Harry, I made my way towards the woman, before collapsing in her arms. "Mother," I said, tears streaming down my face. Smiling down at me, she wrapped both arms around me in a hug, myself doing the same. Flashbulbs went off around us, but I took no notice, only focused on my mother.  
  
I felt someone else give me a hug from behind. Turing, I saw Hermione smiling, her eyes filled with tears while mine were spilling down my cheeks. Letting go of Mother, I pulled Hermione into a kiss, letting my lips melt with hers.  
  
She smiled at me through the kiss, and I smiled back.  
  
'_I wish things could always be this way_.' And for some reason, I know my wish will come true.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**  
I'd like to thank all of you for your kind and encouraging reviews for the story. Meeting you all has made me feel so happy and I'm grateful for all of your support.  
  
Without you, The Power of a Wish might never have come to be this good. I hope you all enjoyed this fic as much as I did. It was a joy to write, as I could express some of my feelings in it as well.  
  
For those of you who really want another good angst fic, I'm writing another Harry Potter one soon, featuring Draco Malfoy. Of course, it is an entirely different plot than this.... Way different. The title is **Black is Our World** and should be up in a few days! As a warning, my darker half has taken over for this fic... (laughs nervously)  
  
Oh, and reviews are still welcome! (hint hint )  
  
The words used to describe Draco's power are listed below. Hope to see you all around for the other fic. Ja na!  
  
Desidero=wish  
  
quisque= form of person

* * *

**Reviewer's Comments:**  
  
**LishaChan** Yep, it's spelled Crutacius. Thanks a bunch for reviewing on the fic! Your support and kind words helped me many a time! Sticking around for BOW?  
  
**Insanitys Plaything** I hope you reread the edited version I put up over this chapter. I took your advice and made the Order meeting longer as well as the final battle a bit more interesting. Thanks for your support!  
  
**Edarcy** Stick around for BOW! You're sure to love it! See ya later!  
  
**Devils-fire** well, love was a pretty good guess! Thanks for your tremendous support and wonderful reviews. They really kept me going!  
  
**Coffeentoffee** Sleepover? When ever I get back from one I'm normally exhausted. Then again, sugar can do that to a person. Thank you soooo much for your adoration of this fic!  
  
**Pianoguy892003** I'm glad you enjoyed the fic. Thanks so much for your support!  
  
**Joy4eva** Yep! The wicked old wizard has lost his head! Hehe, in a Wizard of Oz mood. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**SilverSerpent07** Naw, sorry, no epilouge.(sp?) The eps for Draco Mione stories always end with really happy parents... Plus, I like them in their teenage years! You're sure to love BOW! Thanks so much for reviewing; I really appreciate it!  
  
**BlueBabyAquaGirl** Hope you had fun at your party! Thanks a bunch for reviewing! You always make me feel good!  
  
**Rinaula** Thank you! Thanks a bunch for your review and support!  
  
**Starfox** Thanks a bunch for your review! Glad ya luv the fic!  
  
**Sila-chan** Thanks for the review! Yeah, a little dramatic, but after all it is a fanfic!   
  
**Dracomione** Thank you! Happy you like it!  
  
**Stormy Skies** Yep, quotes kewl! Thanks a bunch for your continued support for all of my HP fics, it really means a lot to have such a faithful reviewer! I can't wait for BOW! Neither can you either, ne?  
  
**Yesit67** What would a happy couple be if they didn't argue over small things? We all have to admit though, Draco is pretty vain! Thanks a ton for your review!  
  
**Tyesantye** Don't worry, it's a natural feeling for us who like to torture.... Not exactly sure if that's a good thing. Thanks for the review!  
  
**Ayu** Yep, Voldie's dead! Hip Hip Hooray! Thanks times a million for your support!  
  
**Ari** Chris? Yep, completely random... I don't think you're talking about the Chris I know.... Gracious for your kind reviews, they mean a lot. Yep, the power is Draco's not the evil Voldemort's. I probably couldn't kill anyone either...  
  
**Lynnie** Aww, thank you. I hope you read BOW too, it's going to be really good. You can also check out Draco's Spirit (by me) if you want. Thanks for the review!  
  
**Edit** Actually, I used to have a really old computer that somehow had a screwed up spellcheck. It normally did more harm than help... Plus the fact I used to type looking at the keyboard... But as you can tell, I've gotten a lot better! Glad you like the fic though!

And even though she didn't review this chapter, I'd like to give a great thanks to **Ryo Akuinenn. **You have been with this story since the beginning and have always offered wonderful encouragement and kind comments. You kept me going a lot of the time and it is nice to be able to talk to someone at times. Thanks again!


End file.
